


A Hopeful Soul

by TurtleChix



Category: Hopetale, Undertale
Genre: 'Minor' Character Tramatization, Awkward Human, Awkward Skeleton, Bad puns and jokes, Broken Characters, Depictions of abusive family, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Due to some of the story events, Except for her Grandmother, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk will not appear until the next adaptation to this series, Frisk's past resets will be referenced though, M/M, Nightmares, No end in sight, Not alot though cause Sans is being a uncooperative butt without having one, OC's biological family deserves to burn in hell, Ongoing story, Pacifist plotline - Freeform, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans (Undertale), Sans is a Bara not Shortie, Sans taller then OC by couple inches, least with the humor, overtime healing, proune to have tweaking when grammer and spelling errors are found, really bad, some drama, trama, tramatized character moments, trigger moments, will add tags as story grows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 88,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
Summary: A girl with a rare hope soul trait running for her life seeking someplace to go where she will be free from her abusive past. It led to her falling into the underground. Will her hope powered soul find a way to free everyone? Or is there something bigger at play coming from a mystery figure in the great blackness?In any case what ever happens, the girl is filled with Hope for the end of her adventure to be bright.





	1. Chapter 1

Running up the trail you can not stop. You have to keep going. He had found you, the one that society would call your biological older brother. You felt your tears run down your face as you make your way up the mountain.

You knew the tales that were told of this mountain, that all climb it never return, your hoping that it is true. You hope that going here will help you finally be free of your abusive families clutches. Or at the very least if you did not disappear that they would think you were gone so you could finally be free.

Running faster with this hope filling your mind and soul you did not notice a root that was in the path of your running making you stumble into the entrance of a cave and fall into a large hole. You watch as the stars twinkle their fare well as you make your descent into the darkness.

* * *

 

“Finally found you little wretch. You did not make it easy” you gasp as you drop your phone whirling around seeing your brother. He had a calm expression on his face, though his eyes held the tell tale signs of his fear inducing rage and underlying thinking that tells your he is plotting ways to make you suffer.

“Have to admit, I am mildly impressed you managed to survive this long especially under a false name. Not that it matters. Mother and father already made your true name known to your workplace and former apartment. Likely are working on the school now.” He took his cigar that was lit in his hand away from his lips and blew the smoke towards you as you stood trembling where you stand.

“Would be best if you come willingly, it will make this quick and then things will go back to the way they are meant to be.” He states reaching out for your arm. Snapping back to reality you smack his hand away and bolt running as fast as you can towards the direction of Mount Ebbott. Hearing your brother's cursing get softer and softer as you flee. Terror fills you as large black tendrils emerge from the ground and start pulling you down.

 

 

“Help! Please! Someone! Anyone! Help me!”

 

…

 

**_~~But no one came...~~ _   
**

* * *

You woke up with a startled scream. Panting you look around heart racing as you came down from your nightmarish state of what happened earlier. “was it just a... dream?” You mutter as your sight clears. You find yourself in a cave of sorts, with what looks like some sort of pillars on the outskirts near the walls one of them having fallen a long time ago. Looking up you see the hole from which you had your fall.

“..... it was not a dream then... “ you say as you feel somewhat surprised that this revelation did not shock you. After all it was not the first time you had to run from being found. Your hands touching something soft make you look down and see you had landed on a bed of golden flowers. Gasping you get up off them worried as you rushed to get up to see if you had damaged them greatly. To your surprise they spring back up showing no injury to your having been on them.

“... well... that is odd... maybe I am still asleep and this is all a dream?..... Or I am dead... If I am dead though my body would be there...” You ponder your being alive or unconscious and decide to just go with it all being a dream for now until something else coming forth to change your opinion. You had very lucid dreams after all. Straightening out your skeleton shirt and following with looking in your backpack to make sure everything is in there you frown noticing your phone is missing.

“Well I did drop it before my running off so it makes sense in the dream it is not here. I am glad that my brick of a laptop seems fine though and my sketchbook and art supplies seem fine... Not really cold so I can just leave my hoodie and scarf in there for now.” You look up and down the path you had noticed when you first quote on quote 'woke up' and sighed standing up from where you sat while checking over everything putting your backpack back on.

“well enough stalling...” You say stepping in the direction of what looks like a doorway at the end of the tunnel. Peeking around the corner you see what looks to be a singular golden flower. Tensing when you see it turn with a face on it you do not believe it has seen you yet, least you hope it has not.

“Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. You do not have to be afraid of me I won't hurt you come on out.” The flower states bobbing slightly in a friendly way. Somehow you get the feeling that it does not mean you no harm and it will in fact hurt you if you go over to it. Shaking your head you clear your throat slightly. Trying to think of a way to get past. Closing your eyes you try to picture yourself on the other side and in the entrance of the other door to flee and open your eyes seeing the flower still in front of you waiting in the room.

 

…..

 

Whelp, there goes your theory that you were dreaming. “U-um... Flowey was it? I-I am sorry but I do not h-have a lot of time to stand by and chat.... I believe my brother is c-coming after me and i-if he is as set into b-bringing me back to our f-family then he will not be long in falling me where I f-fell... H-he will likely try to k-kill me or something worse than d-death so if you can just l-let me pass I will be grateful.” You say stuttering slightly fear stirring inside your gut in the form of butterflies of sorts and hope in your soul that he will have mercy on you as you slowly come into the room letting the light shed upon you tears rolling down your cheeks again wearing a wary smile.

The flower frowns as he stares up at you as he lets out a hum. “Well, your not who I was expecting.... “ he says as he looks at the entrance you came in and then dips down into the ground making you squeak out as he vanishes. You hear something going on in the place you fell, making you wonder if he was trying to seal the entrance.

 

....

 

No. Nope. You are not waiting for him to get done with what he is doing. If this is not a dream you feel like when he returns he will harm you so you run through the other entrance and crash into a plushy tall person.

“Oh, I am sorry I didn't mean..... to.....” Your voice trails off as you look up at a tall humanoid goat with red-violet colored eyes, white luscious fur and pearly white horns wearing a purple dress with some sort of symbol on the front. Her expression looks like that of surprise as you back up before she smiles at you.

 

“It is quite alright young one. I am Toriel. Caretaker of the ruins. My child are you alright?” She says concern comes on her face as she looks at you. You barely register it as you start to sway and promptly faint your world fading to black, letting everything that has overwhelmed you fade away as you take a break from reality.

Unbeknownst to you and the goatwoman Flowey was watching from around the corner. A big smile on his face as he watched the one whom he had called mother when he was alive and her child. Laughing as he dips down to go to the room between the ruins and Snowdin forest to wait for the human to come. “Well then... this will be very interesting.” He said with a creepy grin on his features.

 

 

"Yes. So very _very_ interesting"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for link

 

Smiling as you draw in your book you feel a rare peace as you draw, pretending it is what you think the outside looks like. You wonder in your mind if you can convince someone to let you go outside. You never really been outside that you can remember. You hear the door knob jangles and you quickly hide your drawing stuff under a pillow standing up and smoothing out your dress hoping that your hands do not give off the tell tale signs of smudges to say you were drawing.

The door swings open and you furrow your brow when tall goopy person with a white face comes in. He is talking but.. you can’t understand what he is saying. “M-mister I am sorry I can't understand what your saying...” You feel your head start to throb as the room fades to gray and you feel yourself changing in age from your six year old self to twenty-six. You hold your head wincing as the figure speaks again.

 

 

**_ ~~“~~ _ _~~You have to wake up” ~~ _ **

 

* * *

Your eyes flash open as you feel you heart beating fast and adrenaline pumping in your system. Taking a breath you let your eyes wander around the dark room as you try to make out where you are. Your not in your apartment, so that means that you were brought here. Inwardly you panic. Did your brother succeed in bringing you home and this the room he brought you to. You sit up quickly and check yourself.

You see you still have everything on except your backpack which is by the bed and your boots which are by the door. You relax a little letting your barely awake mind defog normally now so you can try to piece together what happened when you notice some pie on a plate on the ground.

“.... why is there pie on the floor?” You contemplate as you stand up and bend down to pick it up. Smells like butterscotch and cinnamon. Your stomach growls causing you to blink and blush slightly. When was the last time you ate? Shrugging you take the fork by the pie and take a bite. Your eyes widen at the flavor then let out a pleased hum. This is so good. The person who made this had to be a chef of a five star restaurant or something. You pout when the slice disappears to quickly.

“awe man, serves me right for eating it so fast. Should have savored it.” You sigh looking at the door. Holding your head a bit higher. You may as well go out and thank the person whom helped you out and left you some food. And well.. return the dirty plate to be cleaned. With that thought in mind you go over to the door, slipping on your boots, and open the door poking your head out letting your eyes adjust to the light. Looking to your left you you see various plants and furniture. You vaguely make out a mirror at the end of the hall. Curious to what your appearance looks like you decide to go and check so you can fix your hair if it is a bad case of bed head.

You examine the plants as you head down the hall towards the mirror. Tilting your head you find yourself wondering if they are real or fake. You chose to lean down and give the flower near the mirror an experimental sniff. Your surprised by the sweet scent it gives off. You can help the smile that grows on your face as you step forward preparing to fix your hair, which as expected looks like you expected it to. After setting the plate down on the floor for a moment you run your fingers through your hair pulling most of it into a ponytail. You take a moment to look over yourself when your smile falters.

".... that's weird... I don't got bags under my eyes like I normally do when ever I wake up.." You mutter to yourself as you lean in closer studying your face and eyes. You didn't just not have bags under your eyes. Curtsy of nightmares of the past and your lucid dreams, unfortunately. Your eyes also look clear and bright, and your skin looks healthy and has a warm tone to it. Studying yourself your mind is filled with many questions. But you narrow it down to the fact that in combination of your fall and passing out is rapid succession had made it so you got a lot more rest then you normally would.

You gain a deeply thinking expression as you remembered that you passed out, why did you pass out again? "...... oh... Oh gosh that's right. After the creepy talking flower I bumped into a huge goat woman... Toriel? I think she called herself..." You mutter as you glance down to the plate on the floor thinking to yourself.

She would not have carried you into her home if she wanted to hurt you, let alone give you something as tasty as that pie. It did not have anything bad in it either, if it did you would also be hurt or worse. So with that in mind she probably was a good person. You should not let a person's exterior dictate how you treat someone.

"I should probably say sorry to them for passing out on them then ask about this place and stuff... so I do not have future issues.." You resolve with a smile coming back to your feature bending down to pick up the plate and head down the hall past the three doors, admiring the golden hue the hallway has as you pass from the golden yellow tones into a beige color. This room looks to be the entryway, to the left the door to the house maybe and the right a stairway.

A basement or cellar? May be worth looking at later. Straight across from you appears to be the living room dining room combo. You see her sitting in a comfy chair reading a book. Ah, now you wonder if you would be disturbing her. Though she could just be reading waiting for you to wake up to? You shuffle in place slightly, debating on what you should do when she looks up and stands up smiling warmly at you.

“Oh your up. I was quite worried about you when you lost consciousness, I hope you do not mind I carried you here. How are you feeling? Any better?” She asks you, giving off a warm and comforting vibe that you vaguely recall similarly to your grandmother before she was forced out of your life when you were younger.

You were never sure why though... No. You need to focus on the here and now, not the past. You and the younger self of you have not been connected in a long time. It would not be healthy for you to bring back past memories. You could rebound again. And you do not want to cause this kind woman a reason to panic. So you smile at her and nod.

“Y-yeah.... I kinda had a really long day or.. night.... Kinda had to run from something..... hazardous to my health and life on the surface and ended up falling down here then came across a bad vibes flower.... Sorry for passing out everything was happening way to face for me to process.” You say with an awkward laugh.

“Thanks for helping me.... oh and that pie was wonderful. I have never eaten anything so delicious in my life. I usually just eat whatever is available or cheap....” You realize that your rambling and look down at the plate in your hands.

“S-sorry... I don't really talk to p-people much...” You glance up at her and notice she is giving you a saddened expression as she comes forward. She takes the plate and pats your head. You find yourself feeling like a kid, when you were with your grandmother and she would do something like this for you when you had been mistreated by your parents or older brother. Your feel your throat tighten as you try and will your memories back down and blink to try and prevent tears from falling.

“It is okay. You sound like you have lived through a lot for one so young. You do not have to tell me about it if you wish not to. But you do not have to be nervous around me, I will not harm you and I promise once you feel ready to I will help you out by introducing you to everyone in the ruins and teach you how to handle the puzzles and encounters... Monsters have a very different way than humans do when it comes to interactions and I would not wish for you to be hurt on accident or hurt someone else without meaning to. You seem like a sweet young woman and do not wish to harm others, do you not?” She says to you as you stare up at her taking in all she is saying thinking about it.

So... monsters? Is that what her species is? If that is the case maybe that flower was one to? That means that the monster race comes in many forms and colors. Man you feel like crud already what if the flower was not all bad and was blocking the way in to help you and you just up and ditched him... her.... it? The voice sounds like a boy.

With a small nod you manage a smile as you look up at her. “That would be nice thank you... I think I would like to learn as soon as possible... I want to find someone later that I came across when I first came here and apologize. I was running off of fear at the time and I may have.... run off and hurt their feelings....”

You watch her expression as she smiled softly and nods. “ Very well. Just let me take care of this plate and go out front. I will meet you there shortly.” You can't help but let your smile grow as you nod. And head out the door. You notice a glimmering light that gives off a white glow. Curious you reach out and touch it.

 

**[The thought of seeing the flower that you met again to apologize fills you with hope]**

 

You blink as you pull your hand back. That was.. odd? But not unpleasant. In fact it made something within you feel... better? Warm? Or something. Kind of like how you felt before your mind broke making you refer to yourself in your mind at least as you your instead of I I'm and me. Huh... you will dwell on that thought later. Right now you need to wait for Toriel to get done with the dishes or something.

“..... oh gosh I forgot to tell her a name to call me by.” you groan as you facepalm, mentally chastising yourself as you sit down near the door to wait and think of what you want to call yourself.

* * *

Toriel makes her way down the stairs, heading to the exit to the ruins. It is around the time her mystery friend comes to do knock knock jokes. “I will have to make it quick today and tell him I have something to do today.” Thinking back to a few days prior, when she had asked him to promise her to look after any human that crosses through those doors.

She smiled with a sad smile, how sad it is that she had not met him prior to set her mind a little at ease. Though knowing how **he** had set think it may not have done much. At least the six before this young woman would have had a peaceful end with laughter and happiness his watching those poor souls.

She found herself standing in front of the doors and sighed. This human; the seventh human. She is not a child, and she surely would wish to leave after she gets used to the ruins. There is something about her though, despite sounding like she is broken, that is not like the past souls. Aside from being fully grown. Almost like she has the capability to use magic, like the mages of the past but it is locked away.

Perhaps she should help her unlock it, as much as she would rather her not learn anything harmful she could teacher healing magic so she could stand a chance of surviving once she leaves, as is individuals with all humans she tried to save in the past. Yes. That will probably be what would help the most.

It would take a while but it would be worth it and set her mind slightly at ease. Perhaps along the way she could help heal some of the internal wounds that the surface had left on the sweet timid young woman. She puts her thoughts aside when she hears a knock on the door.

 

“Knock knock”

 

She smiles hearing the voice of whom she was waiting for. “who's there?”

 

“Ya.”

 

“Ya who?” She says her eyes crinkling with mild mirth as she listens to the slightly muffled voice of the monster on the other side of the door.

 

“Yahoo! I’m just as psyched to see _you_!” He states as she laughed out loud and he'd laugh with her. “It is good to see you to my friend. How are you doing?” She said after the laughter had passed. There was a pause before a chuckle came from the other side.

“Snow know. Alright I guess. My bro is doing great as always. Not much has changed aside from Dogamy and Dogaressa having a pup. Undyne has given them leave for a bit so that they can prepare for the arrival of them in a couple months.” He states before another pause. She smiles softly humming recalling those two when they were just pups themselves. How time sure flies when one does not keep track.

“You doing okay? Tibia honest we usually do not talk about day to day life until after a couple of jokes.” She sighs figuring he would notice. He was very observant despite not being able to see her from his side.

“I am fine my friend. Just thinking about the young woman that fell down recently... she is not really a child like the others but she is not dangerous like one would think of an adult that is fearful of the unknown or monsters. I think she is more afraid of her own kind then us, given how quickly she warmed up to me and asked me to help her find the first monster she came across to say sorry for running away from them. She probably has a green soul my guess but I could be wrong.” She states as she rests her hand over her chest, where her soul is as it pulses.

She remembers Chara and how they had quickly warmed up to everyone and from what they implied they did not have the greatest life among humans too. Despite being a child when they fell it was still surprising similarities between the two many generations apart. Of course that does not mean that the other children that fell had any issues with humans. It had been just Chara which means that even though humans could be quite cruel even to their own kind that not everyone was that way.

“..... As much as I would rather not send them through I know that with adults it would be harder to convince them to stay. Given how the other six were quite... set in their desire to leave. So after teaching them enough to help them out I will send them out here. Would you please be here to meet them? It will likely be in about three to four months depending on how fast they learn” She says to him waiting for an answer.

“..... eh sure.... I already said I would keep an eye socket on any human that comes out here. Though I was planning on being out here anyways and introducing them in... my way.. Hehe. Petty whoopie cushions do not work through doors. It is always a hilarious prank.” She could not help an amused giggle. “Oh my how amusing. I am sure that would make her smile. As much as I would like to talk to you some more I must go to her. It is rude to keep a guest waiting for so long.”

His hum comes from the other side. ”Alright, I fibula I better get going my bro is probably wondering where I am at. Have a good day my friend.” he states causing her to smile before heading back towards the stairs.

Unknowing that she was being listened too once again by the flower. He is sporting a contemplative expression. Confused slightly by what he had heard. He straightened out his petals and laughed. Well it would be a long time before she comes down this way. He could wait. No need to rush the anomaly at all. It is not often Frisk gets replaced. 

  
  


And by golly he was going to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/turtlechix/art/Next-Chapter-Scene-780255997 - Character in front of mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

You think really hard on what name you want for yourself. Has to be different then the fake name you used on the surface as well as your given name. In case there is a way to the surface again you'd rather not be tracked down again, though you have this feeling that there is not a way out. 

You were perfectly fine with that. You had enough of humanity and are perfectly fine recluse away like a hermit down here with a race that is not your own. Perfectly fine. Much safer.

….. But at the same time you feel like there is a pull, something pleading for you to try and help everyone get out if they are trapped down here. Like someone reaching out in hope that you can help everyone. It is slightly unsettling. You were never the type to rush into trouble. Trouble just seemed to find you no matter how fast you run or tried to get away... Right. Getting sidetracked.

Sighing as you glance back at the the white glimmering light that is nearby that you had touched earlier. Letting your thoughts clear as you stare at it. It looks so pretty, like a calm tranquil star that had somehow formed down here to grant your mind some solace and mercy from the trials and tribulations of this world.

“..... huh... Mercy... sounds like a decent first name... at least..” You muse to yourself as the door opens and you stand smiling sheepishly at Toriel. You hoped that you would have a chance to come up with a full name but it does not matter. At least you had something to have yourself be called and not be called young one or... child? Though you got this feeling she would do it no matter what.

“Hello Young one. I hope I did not keep you too long.” She said with a warm smile. She seriously reminds you to much of your grandmother. Though she looks and sounds to young for that. More of a mom age... you find yourself wondering what it would be like if your mother was like her? 

You probably would have had a bit of a happier life on the surface. Though she may have been forced to  _ leave _ this world like your grandmother. You let out a sheepish laugh as you push your thoughts away shaking head.

“N-no... You didn't... I was trying t-to remember my n-name... kind of forgot it a-after the fall.. I couldn't though s-so I decided that Mercy sounded n-nice for a name... if it is okay?” You say with a shy tone of voice as you lie a bit, though your used to lying to people when you have to make a new identity for yourself. 

You have a swell in your chest of hope that she accepts this. You look up and see her hold her paws... no fur covered hands... over her mouth as her eyes tear before she kneels down to your level and holds you close.

“Of course it is okay. Mercy sounds like a good name for you, at least till you remember your true name. Though if you still wish to go by it after I will not mind. Your free to be whoever you want to be.” She says warmth that you were not ready for radiates from her as you feel your walls crumble and you slowly hug her back tears stinging in your eyes as you try to not let them fall out. You let out a sound that you decide sounds like a dying cat and a scratching chalkboard when you really wanted to let out an awkward laugh.

Jeez if all monsters were like this you were going to die down here from trying to keep your walls you built up to protect yourself from falling down. You had them up for years on the surface to keep your metaphorical soul from shattering like your mind. Though... if all monsters were this nice would you still need them?

…. You feel really conflicted someone please just come along and kill you now so you will not have to suffer from your feelings trying to break loose from your self made barrier. You pull back from Toriel, surprised that she is allowing you to as you rub your eyes to force yourself not to break down and manage your best smile you can at her.

“T-thank you... So um.... you said that you were going to uh... show me how encounters work and some puzzles? Though I do not really understand what you mean by either it will be good to learn more about either. I am a fast learner and I enjoy puzzles on the surface. Though something tells me monster puzzles and human puzzles are very different from each other.” You state to hopefully change the subject and lighten the deep vibe that formed from the hug and comfort that was very... suffocating... for you at the moment.

“Yes yes of course. First we will have to go to an area that has a bit more space. If you would follow me my child.” She says standing up and walking away from the house. You stand there a moment before sighing trying to recenter yourself before following her. Your feelings from before about her still calling you young one or child were correct. She probably has done it out of habit. It is fine though. If it makes her happy to call you that you would not mind too much as long as she calls you by that name you picked sometimes.

You follow her to what looks like a balcony and you feel your eyes widen with awe and wonder. There was a whole city down here. It looks so ancient and mystical, though you pick up on some sense of sadness and despair too it still did not change how timeless the city seemed to be. You find yourself resigned to be empathetic though also confused about the mismatched feelings swelling inside you as you push them back glancing over at Toriel whom was watching you as you took in the cite of the vantage point of the city below.

She was smiling softly with a saddened look in her eyes as she looked over the city. Almost like she was reliving a past memory. You had no idea what the memory was but... you had the urge to try and do something, anything to cheer her up. You look back at the city and try to think of something you could do.

You wished you had brought your drawing stuff in your back pack with you but it is back in the room she put you in. That was your go to. It made you feel good about your worthless life, and brightening strangers days with surprise pictures often had you feeling like your doing that was making the world a bit brighter. Like you had a sense of purpose. Filling you with frail hope.

You remember reading somewhere that jokes and puns were always good though to help people feel good. You were not the best joker or punner but it was worth a shot. You bit your lower lip deep in thought as you try and think of something while examining the area. You get nothing from your environment, but you hope there was something like this down here or it will go over her head.

“Hey Toriel. What do you call a laughing motorcycle?” You ask glancing at her. Her expression looks mildly surprised as she looks at you arching her brow a spark coming into her eyes for a moment causing you to have a grin com on your face as you wait for her to ask you the question.

“I don't know. What do you call a laughing motorcycle?” She said clear amusement in her voice. Well wither she gets it or not is fine. You seemed to have distracted her from sad memories and that is all you could have asked for. You may be perpetually sad but you do not like others being sad around you. You feel you grin turns into a shit face eating one that you have not had on your face in a while and unknowingly your eyes had a slight twinkle to them.

“ A Yamahahaha.” You state and no sooner had you done so she burst into a gut rolling laughter. You feel like you accomplished something as you start to laugh with her. When was the last time you laughed? Probably when you were eight. You quickly rack your brain to find a few more jokes or anything pun related. Not wanting to stop laughing at the moment.

“hahaha Why couldn't the bike stand up on it's own?” You say feeling a tear roll down you face. At the moment you could care less. Besides it was not from tense bed emotional tears. It should be fine.

“Tehehe. I-I don't know? What?” She said gasping for air. For a moment you felt bad for her, so you decided you would hold back on telling another joke for now. Probably best you did not get to deep into it. This was not in your norm of doing things but hey if jokes and puns help make her feel good and at the same time had an effect like doing art for you.... well you would not be opposed to improving your skills so you were not a total lost cause at it.

“ It was two tired.” You say bringing your hands up to your mouth as you can't help laughing as deeply as she is right now. Or dear lord she is barely able to stand any longer she is laughing that hard. Makes this all even funnier you can't help it as you snort as you both shamelessly belt out the laughs that are wrecking you both in the best of ways. It takes a while, roughly thirty minutes before you both come down from the laughing high and you feel completely satisfied as she looks at you with a joyous gleam in her red violet eyes.

“Thank you for that Mercy. I am sorry that you had to see me like that... I forgot that coming to this area brought back some.... past memories for me” She said with a softened look on her face. You shrug feeling a little shy but not nearly as closed off as you were moments before. You are unsure if that was a good thing or bad thing. But for once you felt like you were actually safe... a feeling that you relished deeply and did not wish to pass up.

“It is fine... I get that and understand that sometimes that may happen. More so for you than me since I have not lived here all my life. I am just glad I was able to help you a little bit. Though joking and stuff is not my norm... I usually do art and stuff to try and cheer others up when I can. Unfortunately they are back in the room at ho... at your place.

So I went with my gut and tried something out of my normal comfort zone. Have to say I do not regret stepping out of my box.” You say with a halfhearted wink, grateful to catch yourself before you called her place home. It was barely over a day... probably... and you did not wish to jinx yourself in case she did not want you to live in her place and bum off her things. Even though you figured she would not mind. You hated being a burden to people.

“So you brought me here to learn about encounters and what to do in one right?” You say feeling a bit more confident as you push yourself away from the wall with a bright smile. Finding yourself rather curious now as to how these encounters work. You figured they were probably something otherworldly but you would not mind that badly. Not like it could be that bad. Right?

“Yes.. Yes of course. First I need to explain to you about souls. Humans have seemed to become detached from theirs, so much so that they can not do magic usually anymore. Usually.” You blink wide eyed in shock for a moment before waving your hands.

“Whoa whoa hold up. Souls are real? Not some cheesy made up thing? And magic? Sorry for interrupting you but... what?! You mean to tell me it is really real!?” You state your mind buzzing with questions. Both from your inner child that is usually locked away, which is squealing with glee in your head at the moment hoping that you were one as she literally was running around leaping with excitement.

And you other half which was your rational logical side that tried to keep you in order and from mental collapse you had dubbed your warden over your sanity, or Woys, was trying to grab a hold of your inner child and tell her to calm down and that this was likely impossible. To which the little imp of your past self smugly points out that you were in a mountain filled with monsters that should not exist by humanity mythology standards, but do and are nice.

…... You chose to ignore the chaos in your mind and return to reality where Toriel had seemed to wait calmly for you to calm yourself down. You let out an awkward chuckle. “S-sorry. Please continue I will try not to interrupt more.” You state glad that nobody can read your mind..... at least you hoped it was not a skill that people could do down here. Toriel just lets out an amused giggle causing you to relax a bit glad you did not offend her.

“It is fine young one. I expected you to possibly not know these things. As I said humanity has gotten out of touch with their souls. Your reaction is completely justified and a natural response for someone of your age.” She stated with a twinkle in her eyes before she continued.

“Mages, whom were humans thousands of years ago could do magic. Though the other humans that had... fallen.. before you did not seem to show that they had any magic or have the possibility to learn to use magic I sensed something... different with your soul. It is possible that your family line had a mage or two in it's past and you just happened to inherit the chance to be able to do magic yourself.

Which in turn depending on the color of your soul can let you do different things. Which if you wish to learn I will be willing to teach you another day. For the time the reason I am talking to you about souls is with an encounter your soul will leave your body, due to the fact your human. Monster souls do not leave their body since monsters are made of mostly magic, least when it comes to an encounter.”

She pauses letting you, thankfully, process what she had told you. You can hear your inner child squealing in your head again as you can almost hear Woys facepalms themselves. You can not help letting the eager glee your inner child's contagious energy slip onto your external features and light up your eyes. While you were not fond of the idea that your soul leaves your body, you can't help but be excited for the possibility to learn magic. You just hope your soul was not badly injured due to your past as you look down at your red boots listening to the younger version of yourself sound so happy.

“I-I guess that is okay... it can't be helped that my soul has to exit in a encounter... Though I have to admit it does sound exciting that I might be able to do some magic. I just hope that it is not one that could cause harm... I do not like seeing others sad or in pain...” You state looking up at her your blue eyes gleaming in the light. You see her expression look surprised.

She probably expected you to freak out or bolt out of there. You do not blame her. Most normal people would bolt in fear of the unknown.... honestly you are surprised you did not do that either. But your mind seemed to have brought in the two other fractions of your mind which had not happened in a while... probably due to the fact you did not have your meds to help you be more in control of your thoughts. So you figured right now you were borderline crazy. Not in the way that hurts others thankfully. Just the way that you talk to yourself when your left alone for to long.

“Oh.. well I am glad that you are taking this so well young one. Do you think your ready to be in an encounter right now? There is no shame in waiting until you have processed everything.” She asks you and you shake your head with a grin relaxing. It was touching how she thought of you in that way to be honest wanting to let you have the chance to get used to it all.

“Naw that's okay. Sides now I am curious as to what my soul looks like. My curiosity is greater than my being overwhelmed at the moment.” You state to her honestly, hearing Woys sighs exasperatedly and retreats letting chaos reign until after the encounter for now. Probably wise Woys. Will have to make it up to you when sleep comes.

“Alright. It will feel weird for a moment but I assure you that I mean you no harm.” She said as the area around the two of you turned black. You feel a weird sensation in your chest and close your eyes for a moment until the sensation is over. You hear Toriel gasp and for a moment it causes you to panic. Was your soul damaged as greatly as your shattered frame of mind.

You open your eyes looking in front of you and froze. You could not help but stare. Your blue eyes wide in awe. Sure, your should had faint signs of scars, up close. But not nearly as bad as you imagined... It was white in the middle with a golden glow that seemed to encompass it almost like a blanket. This... was your soul?

It.. seemed to beautiful to really be you. You feel your hands reach out a bit towards it, hesitant unsure what to do before deciding to not try and touch it and let your hands fall back to your sides and look towards Toriel, with a perplexed expression. Which only grows to more confusion as she herself looks to have a look of both awe and... wariness? Was there something wrong with your soul?

“T-Toriel? Is there something w-wrong?” You ask feeling semi self conscious now. She shook her head and smiled slightly. It seemed a bit forced which did not boost your feelings about your soul one bit. She seems to have noticed and after a sigh relaxed.

“No Mercy. There is nothing wrong with your soul. Normally.... human souls come in red which is determination, cyan which is patience, orange which is bravery, blue which is integrity, purple which is perseverance, green which is kindness, and yellow which is justice... I have heard that there are other colors but usually it is those seven for humans... I never heard of a bi-colored soul let alone a human possessing a white soul that is almost similar to that of us monsters.

If it were not for the golden color around your soul your soul would have been made entirely of love, mercy, and compassion like us monsters, but with the determination that is in every human soul's regardless of their main trait. I believe since your soul is like this it is why I sensed your soul was different than an average humans. But I did not expect this... I am not even sure what your soul type is.” She explains, the best she could. You did feel a little.. reassured? Kind of.

You look back at your soul before taking notice of four floating buttons in front of you. The first one was  **[FIGHT]** ... haha yeaaahhh nope. Not about that life. You glance to the other three making note to forever ignore the first one and see a button titled  **[ACT]** , one titled  **[ITEM]** , and the last one, ironically due to Toriel's description of soul types and the name you chose,  **[MERCY]** . You hear your child you laughing hysterically at it. You forgot that she got tickled pink very easily and you gave an amused snort. Deciding you would likely use these three greatly.

Looking at them a bit longer. You select mercy then press the  **[MERCY]** button with your hand seeing the option of  ***spare** and  ***flee** . You notice that the  ***spare** option was yellow and you decide to select it looking up at Toriel smiling at her.

“I spare you.” You say feeling warmth in your soul as your soul glowed brightly before receding into your body. Somehow, doing that simple action seemed to fill you like the star did. Like every small action before you knew what your soul looked like. You hold your hands over where your soul went back into your body. Even if Toriel did not know what it was. It was clear to you what it was. What drove you despite everything bad that happened. The feeling you got when you touched the glowing white star. You soul..

“.... Let us head back.. I think I need to process this” You say before walking over to Toriel and slipping your hand into hers like a child would. Most likely due to your child side taking over while you were on autopilot before Woys could take control back. Toriel nods as you both head back to her place.

You close your eyes as you soak in the atmosphere of the underground. The home of monsters. The place where very few humans come. You find yourself wondering about the future; what it could bring if your hunch was correct. You could possibly call this place home one day even. You feel your lips tug into a small smile.

“.. heh” you gave a weak laugh not loud enough for anyone to hear. You glance to the white light as you head back into Toriel's house and reach out to touch it.

**[The desire to have a place where you can finally heal and feel like you belong.... fills you with hope]**


	4. Chapter 4

Sans sighed as he sat at his station in waterfall station near his telescope. His thoughts drifting back to the conversation he had with his friend beyond the door. It was unsettling when he heard her talk the way she did about this human. This human sounded like a new anomaly. Made him anxious.

Sure, he did not like it when the kid went dark and killed everyone, but he also did not like the unknown. The resets and everything has gone on for so long that with the possibility of them not happening anymore it felt unnatural.

“... heh... funny how something as unnatural as a reset somehow turned into something so normal for me..” He said to himself as he looked up at the ceiling, seeing the stones that look similar to stars twinkle. He found himself wondering if the anomaly had the same abilities as the kid, or were they like a basic average soul and they would die for good after getting attacked. Were they a good person or were they faking. It was obvious they were an adult and not a kid according to what he was told.

Frustrated, he decided he was going to head home cutting his shift early. He was only going to drive himself crazy letting his thoughts stew like this. He will figure it out later whenever the human chooses to leave the ruins. Not like they could stay there comfortably for long.

He can only wait and see what they do. After all that is all he seems to be good at. Standing on the sidelines and watch as everyone gets dusted around him before getting dusted himself. The failure of a brother and monster that he is.

“SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEADING HOME SO EARLY?” He forced a worn out smile as he looked at his younger brother. His eye lights soften as he let out a practiced chuckle.

“Turning in early bro. Gotta 'ketchup' on my rest before I 'mustard' up the courage to tackle something that I 'relish' to do tomorrow.” He says with a shrug forced smile turning amused as his brother's face becomes annoyed.

“SANS NO! IT IS TO EARLY FOR YOU TO START YOUR 7 HOUR NAPS! LAZY ATTEMPT AT PUNS ASIDE” He chuckles as he watches Paps cross his arms scowling.

“Awe come on paps don't be a 'sauerkraut'. Besides, I had a rough night last night. Really need to 'ranch' up some extra z's.” He said laughing a bit. Despite everything and his failure to protect his brother, he still loves him and finds comfort in his presence. Least that is something that never changes. Something that will help him relax a little, least while the anomaly stays in the ruins.

“NYEH! SANS!” He chuckles as his brother holds his head shouting in despair. “FINE! YOU CAN GO TO NAP EARLY BUT I EXPECT YOU TO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES BRIGHT AND EARLY TOMORROW!” Sans smiles warmly and nodded giving a thumbs up with a wink not really feeling like talking anymore. He enters his and his brother's home while taking a shortcut straight to his bed and flops onto it.

He finds himself staring at the ceiling, eyes drooping already as he begins to drift off. Thinking about everything he cares about, his failures, and how there was really no hope for monsters like him. Once his eyes finally close he sees a young girl that looks to be the age of six or eight. Wearing a white sweater and sporting two golden strips round her middle.

“... what oAF!” He struggled to stabilize himself as he got hugged by them. Looking down he saw two bright eyes looking up at him. “Don't lose hope, things are going to get better. I promise!” She said pulling him down a bit so he can kiss his cheek causing his face to turn blue as he blushed. Giggling she skips away humming a chipper tune.

“H-hey kiddo! Wait!” He said reaching out as she fades away and someone older took her place, hands circling a white and gold soul that flooded the blackness with a bright warm light. Blinking he finds himself on the surface looking out over the horizon. He sighed as he felt himself relax in the odd sense of peace, watching as the stars come out once the sun finally set. For once he felt like he did not have to worry.

… It gave him a reason to hope for a better future.

* * *

'….. That was foolish of you. You really want to have yourself get caught by someone that is not a part of you and risk being lost.' Woys sighed rubbing their non existent temples.

“Just cause my parents tried to make me feel like I was worthless and trash does not mean I am. I have an epic soul after all. Granted my mind may have shattered due to self preservation Woys but that does not mean I will stand by and let someone suffer at the hands of self deprivation... Besides his soul was crying for help and he seems nice. I am sure the grown up part of myself will like him. Oh! Maybe he can help us become whole!? If not that is fine I would rather help him heal. Nobody deserves to suffer.' The young child said with a hopeful expression.

“....... You know what. Fine. Do whatever you wish. I am done trying to deal with you. I am going to just do what I can to keep the part of you that is physically in charge of your body to not have a malfunction. Just try to be careful and not do something stupid.” they said as they faded away from view.

Sighing the child looked into the dreams of the skeleton that they just talked to and smiled at his good dream that they influenced. Glad to see that her interference seemed to have a positive effect on him. She giggles remembering how much she loved skeletons since she was four. Glad that in the race of monsters there were a couple skeletal monsters. She felt her soul glow brightly at the thought of someday soon her older broken self meeting him.

The chance that she may one day soon become whole again and possibly be his friend fills her with hope.

* * *

You find yourself staring at the ceiling. You wonder if you were just imagining things. About your soul and this ability that seems why to mighty for someone like you. You never asked to have such a unique soul. Hell. You were sure that someone out there was probably toying with you. You frown as you grunt and sigh getting up. You were unable to sleep, not that it mattered.

'You may want to try and get another shirt. If the underground is filled with monsters you will likely come across a skeleton monster or two. Your top will likely be the equivalent of flashing' Woys states causing you to blush deeply.

“But... I do not have any other shirts.... I can just turn it inside out it is just a print.” You say out loud in a soft tone as you do just that. Sure, you had a galaxy print hoodie with fur tufts around the hood and a bright red scarf and gloves set in your bag... but you did not feel comfortable with asking mom for anything... wait.

“.... did I just think about Toriel as mom?” …. you totally did. You groan slightly. You hope you do not make that slip up verbally. You do not think she would mind and it would be nice to experience an actual mom momming you but at the same time you did not need her to baby you. You are twenty six years old for Pete's sake. Sighing you lay back on the bed.

“..... where is the little me?” You say softly, noting an absence of bubbly cheerfulness. Woys sighs sounding frustrated. You find yourself feeling slightly amused as you close your eyes to look at them. “.... that bad huh? What did she do this time?”

'…. does not matter, she will be back later. You should get some rest. You should leave the ruins as fast as you can. I do not mind Toriel but I feel having her be the one to teach you anything would be bad. Especially since she does not seem to be equipped with the ability to give your soul a good reading.

You would be better off with someone that you would trust more. Especially since you have already seen her as a good mother figure in your life. And her personality also making your think of your grandmother giving you flashbacks to your past to often I worry that you will break again but worse than before.'

“.... okay... I will leave tomorrow after she goes out of the house to do something. I have a feeling that there is something in her basement.” You say after listening to Woys opinions, knowing she was right. Sighing you turn to your side with sadness weighted at the back of your mind.

You can only hope that she will understand and forgive you, as you drift off to sleep you picture a skeleton whom you know not in a blue hooded jacket smiling slightly as you drift off into the world of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is going to get a bit triggered, and Flowey as usual is being a jerk. This is the most Sans I ever wrote. Though not as much on the jokes end as I would have liked... he is being stubborn so I just typed what he was allowing me to with his thought process instead since it makes up most the chapter. I feel bad for him but he also needs to work with me so I do not have to invade his head.

Sans woke up once he heard the tell tale signs of his brother getting up. Yawning he sat up and stretched. He actually felt like he got proper rest for once. It has been... Stars he forgot how long it has been since he had a good's night rest let alone a good dream. He found himself wondering who that kid and a girl in the beginning of it was though. If it was anything important. Let alone the fact he did not remember what the soul looked like cause it got drowned out by the bright light.

“... eh if it is I will think on it later. Better hop out so Paps does not think I am going to ditch work on him. He did say to get up early to do stuff. I'll just stop by Grillby's for breakfast after taking care of things” He mused aloud to himself. Getting up he slips his slippers on before cringing as one of them broke. Great, just what he needed. These were his favorite pair. He always had these throughout all the resets and timelines and now they just break.

“... well, may as well change things up since this is not the same human. Seeings as fate decreed that my slippers are to be dusted.” with a heavy soul he deposits his slippers into the swirling cyclone in the corner of his room so they at least have some sort of use before trying to recall where he last left his sneakers. Digging around in one of his clothes piles he grins widely at his success and puts them on, grateful they not only still fit but they were the kind that did not require tying.

“.... eh, that is enough of a change. Better scoot before fate decides to destroy anything else I have to force me to upgrade my outfit.” He said as he takes a shortcut out of his room and popped out at the station close to where the ruins door was. Leaning against the post he sighed as he looked at the door. He wonders when the anomaly will come out. And if they will be peaceful or a killer. If they are a killer will they have the ability to reset?

He wished to whatever person in control of the universe that if they were a killer that they can. He could not stand the thought of his brother being gone forever. Granted he would rather them not be a killer, but if he had the choice he would take the reset tomfoolery vs losing Papyrus any day.

Tensing he sees the door open and he quickly blips away into the trees on a branch to watch from above and get a closer look at the new human, not just to see what they look like but also because he was worried that they might be covered in dust cause given what he was told yesterday this was too soon for the human to come through.

* * *

You had insisted that Toriel go out into the ruins and do her rounds. You promised that you would be fine that you would just be drawing for a bit and would likely take a nap later or something. Though you did not say where you would be taking a nap or that you were planning on leaving.

You felt awful for lying to here but it was for the best. Woys was right as usual she was to much like your grandmother and spending a lot of time with her will make you an emotional train wreck. Maybe once you have had a chance to adjust to life underground, possibly even become whole mentally again which you doubt, you will come back and make it up to her.

She had surprised you with a new top, something she had made for a human that fell down long ago in preparation for when they were older. It was a purple sweater with the same symbol like what she has on her outfit with a darker purple as the back and white for the shapes and lines around it. What did she call it? Delta rune?

“... heh.... guess I did not need to reverse my shirt after all... may as well fix it so it is not inside out.” You say as you get ready. You were sad to see your jacket hoodie was damaged. Toriel must have seen you look at it sadly this morning. It explains the sweater and she had also taken it to probably repair it. As tempted as you were to stay until it was fixed you knew it was just a piece of clothing. Not like someone gave it to you that had a deeper emotional connection behind it.

Tugging the sweater on as soon as you had everything else cloths wise in their proper order you pull out your drawing book and doodle a picture for Toriel and also wrote her a letter saying that you are sorry about leaving, but that you will come back and that you are stronger then you appears. You also promise that you will not harm any monsters in the process of your going to search for answers about your soul as well as learn about the world that you are living in now, possibly make some actual friends. And that maybe if she is willing when you come back that you could spend time with her.

You mentally debate things before telling her about how you ended up underground. That your family situation was not the healthiest in the world and that you were grateful for getting to spend time with her. That she was if you were younger someone you could probably call mom one day.

Tearing up you decide to leave it like that and placed the letter beneath the picture and walk towards the entrance. 'Head towards the basement. There is an exit down that way.' The child side of yourself stated. You pause furrowing your brow slightly shrugging your backpack onto your shoulders.

“... How do you know that?” You question allowed. 'There is this odd ghost girl that is following us and suggested we go that way. Don't worry they are harmless. If they were not Woys would have said something by now. Seeings as Woys is a ghost that attached themselves to us before this person.'

' _ I am still shocked that you allowed me to stay with you all this time. It is amazing that I was able to help you survive this long without you knowing of my true origins. You have no sense of self preservation.  _ ' You smile in amusement as you head down the stairs shaking your head at her comment.

“Come on, I am not that bad. Sides with how odd my soul is I doubt you would be able to do much with it anyways. Seems very anti bad emotions or thoughts to souls that are sensitive or something." ' _ You only say that because you have a feeling that it is powered by Hope. Which your not wrong, probably. May be why I did not fade away in the beginning. Though really I should not be shocked. After the life that you led. Despite everything you remain as hopeful as when you were younger when you were told by the only person good to you to never lose hope. _ '

You head down the corridor with a sad smile thinking back to your grandmother. She really was a big part of you and if you soul is hope powered well... She probably would be proud of you. You chose to look over your shoulder to see if the ghost child that was mentioned to you was following and you vaguely see them. They shied away and you shrug figuring if they want to hang out with you they would.

“You know Woys you do not have to be in my head anymore if you are a ghost. I think I will be fine without you having to share my mind anymore. Since this place is filled with monsters you may fit right in. There could be ghost monsters. Granted human ghosts are not the same but it would be nice for you to make other friends.” You say allowed coming to a set of doors.

' _ ….. Naw. I'm good. Your stuck with me till you heal up and become whole. _ ' You shrug as you push the door open and you see a room that has another set of doors on the other side. In the middle of the room was the flower monster you first came across when you entered the underground.

“Oh! Your here? Flowey right? Listen I am sorry for how rude I was when we first met. I was having a really,  _ really _ bad day and everything was a bit too overwhelming.” You say coming into the room. You watch the flower's grinning expression turn into a confused frown before returning to a smile.

“Hehehe, that is fine. You are an interesting person to follow around. Wonder how it is that you have a soul that builds the hope of others    **a n d   y e t l e a v e   s o c o w a r d l y** when someone like Toriel's back was turned. You think that your letter is going to help her at all.

It is likely going to fill her with    **d e s p a i r** because she will feel like she had failed another human to protect them and keep them safe.” He laughed his expression turning terrifying as you feel your heart sink from what you were told. Tearing up you bolt to the door as the flower kept laughing as you shove the door open and you fall forward and land on the other side of the door in a snowy cold environment.

You gasp softly as you sit up. Tears running down your cheeks as you silently sob. ' _ Hey. It is going to be okay. I am sure he was just being a big jerk. You had the right feeling when you first saw him. No need to let tart flowers get to you _ .' You let out a soft broken laugh before hiccuping slightly as you try to dry your tears with the sweater sleeves.

“Heh... heh.... W-well... Sorry Toriel... hopefully when you find my letter you will not be too hurt by me leaving... I promised I would come back after a while maybe she will not be hurting really bad.. I do not want her to be upset...” You say to try and reassure yourself and failing at that as you feel your heart breaking a little more as you cry even more tears.

You flinch hearing someone clear their voice and you look up to see a skeleton standing before you, wearing a blue hoodie jacket with faux fur around the hood rim, black basketball shorts with a thick white stripe on either side, and a pair of worn dusty blue and white velcro sneakers. You swear that he looks similar to the one you saw briefly in your dreams last night. You blink up at him as holds out his hand sporting a grin.

“Hey there, name is Sans. Sans the Skeleton.” He says as you stare at him. You flick your eyes hand between his hands and his eye lights which you swear look like stars. They were so pretty. ' _ Ohhh see something you like eh? Haha after all this time of none attraction to humans you have one to a skeleton? _ ' Blushing at Woys's comment in your head you give an awkward smile as you reach out taking his hand and...

“ **Thfp** pthft _ hff _ ” …..... Was that........ a whoopie cushion? You blink in shock while he helps you up before your expression turns into a huge grin as you laugh out loud. Soon after he joins in with his own laugh as he holds up the hand with the whoopie cushion on it his own grin likely mirroring your own.

“Whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It is always funny” You rub your eyes nodding in agreement feeling your heart lighten slightly as you try to regain your breathing so you can talk, snorting a little here and there as you get over the laugh. You see his eye lights brighten as he waits for you to be able to speak. Dang, they really are something.

“Haha S-sorry! You probably were not expecting a snorter. “ You say as you try desperately to calm yourself. “I'm Mercy. Nice to meet you Sans.” You say taking his hand, which he took the farting pillow off of thankfully and gave it a shake. He chuckled as he tilts his head slightly looking at your chest, you figure he is eyeing the symbol on it so you do not comment on his doing that cause his eye-lights so not linger there too long.

“It isn't a problem. You have a  _ humerus _ laugh. Rather pleasant to  _ ear.  _ If you do not mind me asking what you doing outside of the ruin's I was not expecting to meet you until after my friend on the other side of the door had taught you healing magic, since she said that you have a chance to develop a mage magic.” He said his eye lights shrinking further along in his sentence, his punny and joking attitude fading. You blink as you hold your hands up, picking up between the lines that he probably is assuming that you hurt Toriel.

“O-oh. Well... you see... She had to go out into the ruins to make her rounds. I told her that I would be fine on my own.... and while she was gone I decided it would be better if I left... You see the encounter that we were in where she was going to show me how I can do things in it my soul was... unusual.

I figured since she never saw one like mine maybe someone outside the ruins would have better luck labeling the type of soul it is that I have and maybe I could come back and spend time with her properly as well as not be worried about accidentally hurting her.... though I see that the doors here are a one way trip... now...” You say glancing at the door with a saddened expression.

You shiver as the sir seemed to get a bit chillier so you bring your hands too you mouth to try and breath some warmth into them from your breath.” You okay? You look pretty chilled to the bone there.” He asks in a softer, but resumed punny tone after having been silent for a couple moments due to your explanation. You smile at him and nod.

“Yeah... I just get cold really easy. Kind of wish I had a coat and my scarf and gloves are in my back... pack.... Awe man! I left them on the bed!” You give an exasperated sigh to which the skeleton chuckles at your expense.

“Haha, last I checked humans get sick really easy when left in the cold for too long so unless you have any bright ideas I am a human icicle.” You say giving a neutral expression as you rub your arms. Chastising yourself mentally for forgetting those things that kept you warm.

* * *

Sans stared at her after hearing her say that and see her shiver more. Well, if she does get sick Paps would likely be panicked, as well not get to spend time with her. Granted he still can not see her soul clearly out of a encounter.... which is not normal no reason to mentally freak out  _ none whatsoever _ .... but he can at least see her stats. Seems like a basic average adult human.

He shrugs off his jacket hoodie and puts it over her shoulders and watched amused as she shrank into it letting out pleased mewl sounds from the warmth it gave her. Taking his phone out of his pocket he texted his brother to let him know he came across a human but they were not cold tolerant so he was going to bring them home, with puns in the text of course.

Amused by his brother's response he flicks his eye-lights up to see her looking at him with a curious look in her eyes that are practically the only things that can be seen under his hood. They almost seemed to shimmer the effect probably from the light that the screen of his phone gives off. Unable to resist he took a picture and sent it over to his brother as an excuse to have the picture before sliding it into his short's pocket.

If she ends up dying it would not hurt having one of while she was still alive after all. Just so he could say he had seen her and  _ tried _ to keep his promise to the former queen... He mentally cursed whom ever allowed for him to be able to remember resets making it so he would remember everything and having to force himself to not call Tori by her name or nickname.

He hated being so different and abnormal... no.. no time to get lost in thought need to get the new anomaly out of the cold. And maybe see if he could get her a hoodie jacket of her own he did not need her to look cute in his jacket otherwise he will never want her to take it off.

…....

Yep not going to delve too deep into those thoughts. Never get attached to the anomalies.  **_Never_ ** . That only spelled bad things and he was not going to drop his guard after the stunts Frisk had pulled. He had no way of knowing that if this human also had the same ability of reset and if he got attached again like he had to the brat he would probably fall down...

It both hurt and filled him with despair that he once thought of them like a younger sibling. Thanks to that he learned though that with humans at least he could not drop his guard least they would hurt him. His brother on the other hand... he hoped his brother would never have to suffer the things he did. He would forever try and protect him from that.

….. Right getting lost in thought again.

“Come on, let's get you someplace warm I know a shortcut.” He stated with a casual wink offering her his hand which she took. He thought of home and walked forward. “close your eyes okay? It will be a bit of a wobbly experience.” He said glancing back to make sure she has her eyes closed and when she did, he took the shortcut and they were now standing in front of his couch.

“whooaa.... Did you just... oh my gosh you just teleported! That was... That was awesome!” She looked at him, the hood falling from her head, with a wide eyed awed and excited expression. He felt his face heat up as a blueish blush form, seeings as he was not prepared for the praise let alone her not be affected by the teleportation at all. He shrugged trying to not be flustered. “Naw,  _ tibia _ honest it is nothing special. Just gets me from point a to point b.”

“SANS! YOUR BACK IS THE.. OH HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I HOPE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO WARM UP SINCE YOU WERE NOT PREPARED TO HANDLE THE COLD THAT SNOWDIN FOREST HAD... **though you did not get to do any puzzles** ... I AM SURE THAT YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO ENJOY THEM.” He looked to his brother with a smile glad for the reprieve from the praise that she was giving him then glanced back as she stared up at his brother. He began to worry that she would freak out or something, though if she was why was she not freaking out at him when she was interacting with him?

“...... You mean to say that I missed the chance to do puzzles in both the ruins and the ones for this area...... Awe man at this rate I am never going to be doing any cool monster puzzles.” She said with a pout as she seemed to deflate a bit,  _ which he refused to acknowledge as cute _ . ‘Anomalies are not suppose to be cute.’ He relaxed as he let out a strained and conflicted chuckle. “It is okay, you were cold after all. Would not want you to..”

“SANS NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOUR PUNS TO CORRUPT THE HUMAN” Papyrus states scooping up her up into his arms hugging her. He looked up at them in amusement as she is looking between the two of them. “Dunno bro you may be already late with that. They found my whoopee cushion rather  _ humerus _ .”

She giggled a bit eyes shimmering a bit. “Yeah, it was a real _ rib _ tickler.” She stated watching his brother's expression took on a look of abject horror as he stared at her letting out a Nyeh. “NOOO! HUMAN DO NOT JOIN MY BROTHER IN THE REALM OF PUNS! YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO ESCAPE!” He could not help but laugh, not only from his brother's reaction, but was not ready for the pun she chose to speak.

This was priceless. He missed having this kind of reaction moments with... right.. They are not here, instead they got this anomaly, Mercy. Let alone the fact he lost all feelings of enjoying their company after all those resets.

….. He hoped that he would not be thinking about Frisk and the other timelines often he did not want to tempt fate and have a horrible nightmare like he has been having ever since the kid and the weed had both had control over the reset power. Just focus on what was in front of him. Paps is okay. Frisk is not here.

This new person Mercy is here. With any luck she does not hold the power of resets or if she does he will be able to convince her more so then the previous wielders to not play with time. With out getting to attached of course. Calming down with a mental deep breath he watched as she laughed giving his brother a hug.

“Sorry Papyrus, but it is too late for me. But that does not mean I would not mind being friends with you and have a puzzle buddy as well as a pun buddy to help a novice like me to get better at punnery.” She stated as she pulled back to look at Papyrus, who now had a shocked expression which turned into a grin as his eye sockets lit up and tears formed in them.

“W-WOWWIE. YOU REALLY WANT TO BE MY FRIEND?” Sans smiled when she nodded, stars she just made Pap's day. If he was not forcing himself to have a mental and emotional guard up and he had developed a wariness to humans he would probably crack a few jokes to affectionately mess with his brother. Well, he could but... After everything even joking around and punning has not been much help for him like it used to. He just feels... drained.

“Yeah, I never really had friends on the surface cause humans are to complicated.. so I would like to have some actual friends now while I can.” Coming out of his thoughts, he stared at her after she said that feeling like a flag was popping up in his head  _ probably _ out of paranoia. He could sense that she was telling the truth, mostly. But he could tell there was more to it then what she was saying. He made a mental note to talk to her later when his brother was busy. Which would not be long. 3. 2. 1.

“SANS! THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATORY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI! I HAVE TO GO GET THE INGREDIENTS KEEP OUR HUMAN FRIEND COMPANY AND TRY NOT TO NAP BETWEEN NOW AND THEN.” He nodded to his brother and gave a thumbs up while trying to figure out what to say while his brother is gone. After Paps set her down he bolted out of the house with his signature 'Nyeh heh heh heh~'. He glanced at he and his brother's house guest with amusement masking his worries with practiced ease.

“Thanks, you made his day. This is the first time he has seen a human, let alone gained one as a friend.” He said shoving his hands into his shorts pocket as she turned looking at him with bright eyes that are full of light and joy. Well... at least she seems to like Papyrus. If that expression was any indicator.

“There is no need to say thanks. Your brother is practically a cinnamon roll of pure preciousness. Makes me wish I was born as a monster instead of a human... I probably would have had a happier life.” He felt his smile falter a bit, partly wondering why she would want to be a monster and wonder if she had been a monster would he have been less on guard with her. Would it have mattered she probably would have been killed repeatedly in all those resets. Nothing beyond his brother holds value now.

“.... hard life on the surface huh?” he asked mentally shoving the previous thoughts aside now watching her tense up a bit before he shrugged. “ _ Tibia _ honest it is not surprising to hear, you don't have to talk bone it. But if you wish to talk I have a good  _ ear  _ to listen.” He said as he sat on the couch looking at her expectantly waiting to see if she will sit or not. She shifted before making her way over and sitting down. She was quite for a while as her face was emotionless while her eyes filtered through many emotions, most of them being pain and nervousness before she tried to speak again.

“..... I.. I do not think I can talk about it easy... my past... it is not for the faint of heart and I would likely be reduced to an autonomous state for a long while after talking about said things... Long story short my past has left me mentally broken and while I am not a danger to others it is still not a pleasant sight to see me when I am emotionally detached from the world until I have a symbolical of functionality. To be frank with the reasons I came to fall down here I am shocked I was not already in that stated and died from starvation and dehydration.....

heh.. Though in the beginning I thought this had to be the effect of lucid dreaming that swiftly got debunked when I tried to mentally teleport from one doorway to another cause I did not want to have to deal with a creepy vibe giving buttercup that turned out to be a monster, and also fit the vibe as I later found out when I was leaving the ruins.... very much a stalker and killer vibe rolled into one small package.

Rule of thumb is to always be wary of the seemingly innocent ones that come off as way to friendly. Saves oneself and others from pain and finding a loved one lost... not that anyone up top loved me for anything more than... sorry... hehe.. I-I'm rambling heh... you shockingly are really easy to talk to I did not think I would say even this much...”

Sans was staring at her as she was talking and simply nodded as he processed what she said while she was awkwardly playing with the zipper of his hooded jacket. Despite how she presents herself earlier she sounds a lot like him in some ways, minus the telling a stranger about himself..... when he was not drunk off ketchup. He made it a mission to never do that again seeing as the  _ weed  _ whom she had the displeasure to have met tried to use the info that was talked about against him when he was also once friendly with him.

It gave him some comfort that maybe, just maybe whatever life she had before on the off chance she did hold the power of reset would prevent her from using said power abusively. The fact that she said that she is broken from up there actually leans heavily to that hunch in fact. For at least when she was more open to talk about it so he can judge more accurately. He also thought about what she had said about the 'seemingly innocent ones' that come off as way to friendly were ones to be wary of. He arched a bone brow at her.

“So... does that make you wary of my bro?” He asked, curious while also amused with knowing in her dreams she would teleport away from things. Shortcuts had a lot of mental work to work right and, thankfully, it is a only him thing. Though it could be possible Paps could too he probably sees it as a lazy thing and as such never tried to learn how to if he did have the ability.

“Oh Stars and above no. There is a difference between 'seemingly innocent ones' with a 'they are up to no good and if you talk to them you will die' vibe and people who a 'innocent cinnamon rolls' vibe whom make one feel that they must be protected at all costs with respect for their personal boundaries and if they are adults to treat them as an equal and not overly shelter them.

I mean there is nothing wrong with wanting to shelter them but if they are to sheltered; bad people could easily take their innocence and use it to not only hurt them but make it so they are easy targets to whom ever would wish to harm them. As easy as it is the desire to protect from the darkness of the world without knowing that people can be shady when they are alone they will be at risk to harm to easy. And there are to many people that would try and take advantage of your sweet brother for their own personal gain for kicks and he would not only get hurt but I could see it probably break him if it happens enough depending on who would target him.”

She said her tone going from amused to sounding concerned as she spoke her thoughts and likely her observations from having seen his brother for only a short time. He felt as if her words struck him deep within his soul and thought hard on it. Remembering the timelines where Papyrus had been killed by both Frisk and Flowey, sometimes repeatedly. And every time he would say that he believed that they both could do better even if they did not think so.

He felt his breath hitch as he clutched his shirt where his soul would be if he were to pull it out. Was.. was it his fault that those things happened. Aside from knowing it would happen alone. Had his sheltering his brother made it so he was an easy target.

He did not notice until he felt someone rubbed his cheeks that he was crying. Blinking he looked into the worried and panicked eyes of the person that was now in front of him, forehead pressed against his gently rubbing his tears away with her thumbs. She seemed to be saying something before standing up shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around his shoulders. He watched as she began to pace as he was mentally reeling trying to catch up to what was going on while  _ sans _ timoniously not fall back into his panic attack.

…. Heh wow that was a stretch even for himself. Taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself more he raised his hand, shamefully a bit shaky, and point to the kitchen. “j-just go and grab a bottle of k-ketchup...” he said mentally cringing at his stuttering though his statement gave the desired effect of snapping her attention to him before she bolted to the kitchen without a second thought.

…. huh, normally he would question this but with him being out of it now and her freaking out from his melt down looks like he could care less by a stranger not questioning why he would want some ketchup... He made a mental note to not get her into talking about deep topics. For some reason she is hitting too close to home with things to him and he does not need these panic attacks nor did he need anyone to baby him.

He was a grown monster and if this happened to often he would dust himself from being embarrassed. Stars the fact alone he just had a mental break down in front of a stranger makes this even worse. He blinks at the bottle in front of his face and took it drinking the salty sweetness that is the condiment turned drink to him. He felt himself relax bit and sigh closing his eye sockets before tensing again as the girl sat down and hugged him.

“I'm sorry Sans, I am so so sorry. I do not know what happened or what I said that triggered your panic attack but I am so so sorry. Whatever it is I promise I will try to not do it again.” She stated on the edge of crying herself.

…... Stars who the heck is this girl. She did nothing wrong, sure what she said did trigger a meltdown, but it was one that showed him how bad of a brother he really had been in his constant overprotecting and sheltering his brother from everything. Sure he wanted to protect his brother and was failing without knowing how to fix it before now he knows 100% now why. He probably would have never made the connection. Even though he used to work as a scientist, it goes to show that he clearly did not know anything in regards to how to not raise your brother to be easy exp for unknown future pests.

….. Okay he told himself not to get attached.... actually he probably told himself that repeatedly by now. He is glad that he does not share his thought process with other people otherwise they would likely be groaning at his broken record reminder. He was not going to. Regardless of that however, he still did not need to have her be all freaked out and crying over an accident like this.

Taking a breathe again held it for a moment before sighing. He put his arms in the sleeves of his jacket and lifted the one that was not on the side she was hugging him to rub at his face to try and remove signs of tears, praying that there was no magical output for his brother to pick up on, and looked at her putting on a smile.

“heh.. its.. fine. You just kind of pointed out something that honestly is probably true... I have sheltered Paps to much. Just a stupid older brother realizing his mistakes to late to change anything so he would be safer when I am not around him.” He said figuring that she would probably call him out on saying he was fine so stated what it was that trigger his freak out.

“Can we keep this to us. I do not want Papyrus to worry. He would be upset and I do not think you need to be burdened with two overly emotional skeletons.” He asked side glancing at her as she stared at him. He felt relieved when she nodded and relaxed closing his sockets glad she released him from being hugged. He needs to calm down. Recenter himself before his brother gets back. He can sense the magic that released into the air. He can do that while taking a short nap.

“... Hey Sans... wanna hear a joke?” He opened his eye sockets and looked at her blinking. A..... joke? She wants to know if he would want to hear a joke. Well... he did not have anything to lose. Not like it would hurt anything. “uh.... sure?” he said taking another drink from the bottle shifting so he was in a more comfy position on the sofa to look at her and give him her attention.

“Okay so I'm reading a book about anti-gravity.” She says looking at him and he arches a boney brow. “Anti-gravity?” She just grins at his confused expression for a moment. “Yes. It's impossible to put down.” He stared at her for a moment, wondering how she knew of his and his brother control over gravity magic. She points to his left and he looked over, seeing the quantum-joke book floating due to his magic residue in the air from his meltdown and it finally clicks.

…. Oh.... oh! “..... heh... hehe stars. Okay you got me that was clever.” He said with a snicker as he grabbed the book putting it back into place. “haha.. yeah... I know it was probably not the most  _ humerus  _ of jokes. I am new to the whole jokes and puns world since yesterday so everything is kinda  _ bare-bones _ for me right now.” she said with an awkward laugh rubbing her arm. He could not help staring at her again. Is she.... trying to cheer him up?

“.... heh well it is actually pretty hard to  _ phalange _ these terms into a functional pun for beginners. Nothing is  _ sacrum'd. _ ” He said with a wink and a chuckle, amused that she was trying. Even if it was just a little. For now, he was going to give her the benefit of the doubt. As long as nobody gets hurt and these resets finally come to an end it is the least he can do for her attempt to try and cheer him up. He felt his grin widen as she grinned and laughed at what he said.

“Oh my, there are so many  _ rib ticklers _ here! I can't even  _ femur _ the possibilities!” She stated as her laughed grew, snorting again as she covered her mouth with her hands eyes twinkling in glee her laughter getting out of hand. He found himself feeling his soul warm from the jolly environment that was brought on, and surprisingly finding her laughter a pleasing sound.

Inexplicably relaxing and.... No.. no he may be giving her the benefit of the doubt but he is not going to let his guard down! He shrugs as he stands up. He needs to get away. He does not know what is going on but he needs to take a moment away from her to set himself into a proper mindset while she is around.

“Eh, yeah maybe later. Got a  _ skele-ton _ of jokes and puns in my closet. But I kinda need some time to myself after that breakdown. Thanks for the jokes and puns though, they did help but... yeah. Okay with waiting here for my bro? After a bit I will come back out and maybe when he's asleep I can take a look at your soul since you said you wanted an outside source from this side of the ruins to pinpoint what is going on with it. Used to do science in the past and while rusty I may be able to help.” He stated placing one of his hands in his jacket pocket and the other still clutching his drink. She blinks up at him before nodding with a guilt ridden expression.

“O-oh... yeah sure okay... Sorry again for earlier... I just think to hard on things normally the thoughts all stick in my head... I guess I just feel more comfortable with monsters and as such am more verbally open... if I start to talk in deep thought again just bop me on the head or something to snap me out of it... I do not want to hurt anyone.” She said with a sad look in her eyes.

He paused a moment taking in all she said. He sighed glancing away, feeling even more conflicted inside. Even if someone says they do not want to hurt anyone they still have the chance and ability to after all. Looking back at her he nods before simply teleporting away landing on his bed.

He stared at the ceiling as he finished off the bottle then tossed it into his trash-nado. Thinking about the past and this timeline. This girl is nothing like Frisk at all. He was not really able to get a good lock on her soul which is odd. Like something was acting as a buffer. Only after skin to bone contact he was able to read that she had not had a  **[lv]** raise, any beyond the basic  **[lv]** level however he could not see. Outside of probably a encounter which he normally would never do outside of a genocide timeline.

Needless to say that was troubling for a moment until she spoke showing she was at least a pacifist in thoughts. It had lulled him while in her presence unknowingly into some sort of haze. At least he thinks it is a haze. He did know something was going on after all have a lot of his walls he had up seemingly feel like they slowly lessened the longer he was around her until he got away to his room where he is now struggling to put them back up.

How was she doing it? Did it have to do with her soul that she herself is having questions about wanting to know what it is her soul can do and try to learn so not to 'hurt' others as she claimed? Granted he said he would help her figure something out later after he was alone to think but is it really safe to do so?

What if she breaks his walls down again and he starts to care about her as a person and not as an anomaly that if he is not careful can hurt everyone like Frisk and Flowey did. He can not afford to have his guard down... but he also needed to know more about her should cause not only is he curious but if she was in control of everything he needed to know.

He groaned in frustration pulling his hood over his face as his thoughts ran wild on thoughts of caution, curiosity, and most alarmingly thoughts on how she did not seem like a bad person from the part of himself that is edging on a dangerous hopefulness.

That alone caused a bit of fear to well up inside him as he released his hood so he can look at his hands. How was he going to survive this. He was so afraid, even if he would never admit it to others outside his head, he knew he was scared. All the unknown and new things. Be it good or bad. He did not like not knowing.

“..... This is going to be harder than I thought..” he stated as he sighed resting his hands over the place his soul rest and closes his sockets. All of this was very exhausting. He was too tired to deal with another drama circle.

".... a little nap won't hurt..." he spoke softly to nobody in particular as he drifted off his world fading to black as he put off all the things that stress him out. It can wait till he wakes up. Like everything that comes after him. Flowey problems. Frisk problems. Everything that is an overwhelming unable to stop so why bother trying problem. After all.

_ Not like there was anything to give him hope for a brighter future to begin with. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Damn it Sans you need hug therapy.


	6. Chapter 6

You sigh as you play with the hem of your sweater sleeves. That could have been better, you just had to open your mouth and speak what you were thinking didn't you. You should have known better nothing good comes from you speaking your mind.

'Don't be like that. We did not know he would be affected like that. It was a valid concern since Papyrus is a great big sweetheart. Especially if they do find a way out of here.' Your inner you stated and you sigh in response feeling worse.

' _ Look if you feel so bad why don't you do an apology picture or something. Also the ghost person that has been tagging along suggests we show Papyrus how humans cook spaghetti. Seems his is... indescribable. Make it like a bonding lesson thing sure he would enjoy that. And if your concerned with adding magic I have had access to your soul for so long I can add the magic required from it until you can learn how to control your soul's energy for yourself... least with cooking this meal. I would rather not experience through your taste buds his current level of cooking. _ ' Woys says with a huff.

Smiling sheepishly you glance to your backpack before nodding and decided that doing art may as well be a good pass time until Papyrus gets back. As well as taking note on what was said and will see if Papyrus is willing to do a friendship cooking bond of some sort. You were no five star chef and you preferred baking to cooking but you knew how to make a decent spaghetti at the very least. And even if he does not accept it never hurts to ask.

Settling down you take out your drawing book and supplies to draw with, closing your eyes to picture what you would like to draw. His eye lights making you think of the night sky made you pick drawing space and what the earth would look like from the moon. With an interpretation of him in a space suit and his brother gazing at the planet and Papyrus pointing towards the planet and a text bubble, for jokes you wright in the text he is named after seemingly, about how the planet looked so amazing.

To which you then chose, in comic sans, to write himself stating a space joke before signing the bottom right corner. You were debating on writing a note on the back to say sorry again about earlier when Papyrus came in the front door after having kicked it open causing you to jump and look his way.

“... Oh. Hey Papyrus. You got everything for the spaghetti?” you state with a slight smile relaxing a bit. You remember the warning that was given then quickly added. “I was wondering if I could show you how I made it on the surface, it would be fun to cook with a friend and see after how different it is from the way you normally do it.” You add standing up setting the book down closing it.

You watch as Papyrus stares at you before his face lit up with a very vivid amount of joy you were starting to wonder if you broke him before he dropped the supplies and scooped you up into a bone-crushing... heh... hug and spun you around.

“THAT WOULD BE AMAZING HUMAN! I WOULD LOVE TO WATCH YOU COOK AND SHARE COOKING TIPS..... HMM... WHERE HAS SANS GONE OFF TO?” He stated before setting you down. Gaining a sheepish expression you glance away. He asked you not to tell Papyrus so he would not worry but... no you were going to keep your promise. But you were going to explain without telling too much.

“Oh um... we were talking for a bit and I kind of said something that got him flustered and he needed to go for a bit... I kind of feel bad cause I normally am in more control of what I say so... I decided to draw him something as an apology. I have never been to space myself but I have seen pictures and also seen photos of people on the moon looking back down on the earth so I thought he would like it, kinda put you and him in picture form on the moon as an added touch.” You say taking the book and opened it showing him the page. “Do... do you think he will like it? I know it is not much and all...” You add self consciously.

“....HUMAN. I AM QUITE SURE HE WILL LOVE IT. BUT DOES THE PLANET REALLY LOOK LIKE THAT FROM SPACE? AND WHAT IS THIS MOON IS IT A STAR OF SOME SORTS?” He states with a look of wonder on his face. Blinking you process what he said and you felt a pang of sorrow. Oh... it makes sense he would not know if he spent his whole life underground.

This makes you feel sad for him and other monsters whom have never been to the surface and seen anything that it has to offer. It reminded you of when you were trapped in the place you had been born and raised until you had gotten away. How you got away... you do not entirely remember, but you do remember seeing the stars for the first time.

Despite knowing that monsters like Papyrus would likely get hurt, you can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of hope that one day soon they will get to be free so they can experience seeing the stars moon and sun for the first time. And that you will be there to see it. Smiling slightly you give him a hug.

“Tell you what, if a way to the surface comes along I will show you the moon when it comes to be night okay?” You state looking up at him with a big grin and feel a happy warmth flow through you when you see his expression become excited and he nodded.

“So. Ready to fix some epic Italian cuisine?” You ask pulling away grabbing a few bags and hear him 'Nyeh heh heh he~' “THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS READY” he states standing in a heroic pose his scarf like cape billowing in the nonexistent air. You laugh softly despite yourself and grin up at him. “That's the spirit. Now let's get cooking."

* * *

Sans woke up to the smell of food. Food that shockingly is not burnt but also burnt at the same time smell. For a moment he wonders if he is on the surface in a pasifrisk timeline when he registered that he is in his room which is still in the underground and hears the sound of laughter that is clearly not Frisk like.

He sat up quickly from his bed as everything came back to him and he walked out of his room teleporting to the entrance of the kitchen blinking wide eyed with an owlish confused expression as he saw you encouraging his brother to taste the sauce to see how it is turning out.

The kitchen, shockingly, did not look like a war zone. Everything was clean and the food, which looked to be almost done, was being tended to carefully with utmost caution and care. “....... uh..... I.... what?” he stated barely above a whisper his tired mind trying to start the cogs of his thought process to what is going on. He saw his brother turn around and beam down at him.

“OH SANS THERE YOU ARE, THE HUMAN WAS JUST SHOWING ME HOW SURFACE HUMANS COOK SPAGHETTI. I HAVE TO SAY WHILE IT IS NOT HOW I NORMALLY DO IT I WILL HAVE TO TRY IT OUT NEXT TIME WITH SOME TESTING ON MY PART.” He hears his brother tell him with great excitement and his eye lights flick to the sheepish girl in front of him.

“Papy, I told you you can just call me Mercy. It is my name after all and you are my friend, so there is no need for such formalities as being called human. Also can you dump the pasta into the strainer? They are done and we do not need them to become mushy and burnt.” He blinks as he sees his brother give her a look then nod as he obliged her request.

Flabbergasted he slowly slumps to the wall for support as his mind reels processing everything. She is teaching his brother how to cook. The surface way, but he can sense magic in the air, he would write it off as Papyrus's magic but it does not feel like his brother's magic. He feels like he is missing something big.

….. Wait... “... why did you call Papyrus Papy?” he asked looking at her as she removed the sauce from the heat. She glanced back at him and smiled a little. “Why not? He is very awesome and great after all and deserves a nickname that represents him, even if it is just me so far that would call him that.” She responds genuinely causing his soul to react oddly for a moment. He feels his face blue up a bit as he looked away squashing the feeling despite how he knows it made him happy that she and his brother got along.

“Papy after the noodles are strained can you put them back in the pot off the heat and stir in the sauce. I want to go get the thing I showed you earlier.” She states giving his brother a pat on his back before leaving the kitchen so he and his brother were alone. He looked after her as she left then looked to his brother, still feeling out of the loop like his world was turned upside down.

“...... Papyrus what is going on.” He asked feeling like his punning nature is taking a note from his habits that he had formed and decided to be lazy for him. Or he is still dreaming. He would not be surprised if he was simply dreaming. This was all too much. He was not taking all these new things happening well at all.

It was borderline freaking him out and it took all his effort in self control and his primary soul trait of patience to not lose it there and then. His brother gave him a concerned look for a moment then grinned brightly. Stars.... he could not remember the last time his brother looked so happy. Including when his brother had met Frisk for the first time.

“I AM NOT SURE WHAT YOU MEAN BROTHER. THE HUMAN.. I MEAN.. MERCY AND I ARE JUST DOING FRIENDSHIP BONDING WHILE COOKING SPAGHETTI. I HAVE TO SAY THIS IS THE MOST FUN I HAVE HAD IN A LONG TIME. I AM SURE UNDYNE WOULD BE GREAT FRIENDS WITH HER AS WELL....  **after I figure out how to get her to look past Mercy's being human** ... BUT AFTER THAT I AM SURE THEY BOTH WILL BE GREAT FRIENDS.” His brother stated while stirring the sauce and it's contents into the noodles with his familiar 'Nyeh heh he's' as the human returned with a piece of paper in her hands looking nervously at him.

…... Why did she just adapted the mannerism of a Whimsun? “U-um... I made this for you..... to make up for earlier. I really feel bad about it so... if you do not like the picture that is fine but I just wanted to try and say sorry anyways.. “ she spoke in quite tones as she shyly gave him the picture. Okay then? Well.. may as well look.... oh... Oh stars..

His felt his eye sockets widen to the shape of circles as his jaw slacks and dropped open as he stared at the picture in shock at how well detailed it was, remembering pictures from the surface of what the earth looks like. He makes note of the small him and Papyrus in space suits, and he could not help it as his expression softens as he read the comical statements he and his brother's drawn selves talk. 

He looked to his side his eye-lights hazy and he feels like he could literally jump to the moon with such a touching gift given to him. He felt the feeling in his soul happen again and he did not even have the will to stop it this time. Given how this had caught him completely off his guard.

….. He needed to get away for a moment to recoup otherwise he will be far to overwhelmed with how he is feeling right now. He would not be surprised if he started to get sappy. He clears his 'metaphorical' throat and tries to find the words to say and the will to speak.

“I... thank you. I really appreciate this...I... I'll be back in a moment to join you and Paps for the meal.” He states quickly and blips away to his lab, which he rigged to not be affected by timeline changes and put the picture in one of the drawers smiling at it before shaking his head resting it on the counter top closing the drawer. He waited for a bit until his soul and his emotions regained a symbolical of control before lifting his head a moment.

“.... heh... I promised myself I would not get attached... and yet I can already tell I am more connected to her after such a short amount of time than I had to Frisk. She had already broke through a good portion of my self defense walls with such a thoughtful gift... If this keeps up, I am not going to be able to handle it if she ends up doing things to us like Frisk had.” he said a hand over his soul. He decided to do a basic self check to see why his soul felt so oddly warm. When he did he froze stiffening at what he saw.

**[Check]**

**[Sans]**

**[hp 5/5]**

**[something strange is going on giving your hp a mysterious number change.... and an odd sense of new hope]**

…...... What in the name of the Delta Rune is going on!?


	7. Chapter 7

Papyrus had watched the exchange of the picture that his new friend, Mercy, had made for his brother. Like he thought he would his brother did like it. How ever he did not expect his older brother to react in that way. Not at all. He can't recall the last time he looked so awed at at a gift and that is including gifts he had given him in the past for giftmas's and birthdays. He felt a warmth in his soul seeing this and relief that some of his brother's feelings are not all lock behind his mask of fake cheerfulness that he constantly wears.

He out of habit checks his brother's hp level like he normally does every ten minutes when they are around each other and feels his eye sockets bug out at what he saw as he turned jaw dropped reaching out a bit towards him. His brother's hp max was growing. He hears him say he will be back for lunch and teleported away before he could ask him to stop. His arms went back down to his side as he tried to process what he had just witnessed.

His brother used to have a high hp. Around 750 hp when his brother was a teen and he a youngling. He does not know the exact cause for his brother's hp to drop verses going higher like most monsters do until they reach their maximum when they turn middle age but it had before tapering and lowers slowly off when the monsters become old, depending on the monster type it takes a while to reach that point.

He remembers being told when he asked someone when he was older about his brother's hp ever having the chance to ever go up again and go to the level it was supposed to be. Needless to say he was disheartened when he was told that his brother would never have that chance because once a monster loses their hope and it dwindles it means that there is no way for a monster, in normal means, to get it back. The best he could do is to try and make his brother comfortable and keep his one remaining hope from going so he will not fall down, which is a higher risk since he has just one left. Or rather, had one left.

… His brother's hp grew. It grew. It grew! “IT GREW!!  **IT GREW! OH MY DELTA RUNE AND ALL THAT IS HOLY STARS HIS HP GREW!!!** ” he cried out as tears of joy flow freely as he lets out a cheer of joy grabbing a hold of Mercy, since she was the closest person at the moment, and hugged her spinning. He let out a happy laugh before he sank slowly to his knees crying harder as he felt all the fears and worry that he held in his soul melt away.

“I-I'm so glad... so glad...” he said his voice sounding so soft. He can't remember the last time his spoke this softly. He felt a pat on his shoulder and looked to see Mercy giving him a confused look as she tried to comfort him. “I'm... glad his hp had grown but I do not quite.. understand why it is something that.. well..” He hears her say. Oh. Right. She did not know since she just got here and as a human is likely not able outside of an encounter able to see a monsters max hp.

“OH. SORRY MERCY. ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN. SANS HAS A LOW HP, ONCE HIS HP WAS VERY HIGH BUT ONE DAY IT UNEXPLAINABLY DROPPED DOWN TO ONE. I WAS TOLD THAT THERE WAS NO CHANCE FOR IT TO EVER GROW AGAIN AND WHEN HIS HP GREW FROM... from one to five... I do not know how but... it made me feel so happy.” he said with a sniff as he rubbed his skull with his hands to dry the tears after releasing her.

“Oh... oh. I think I might know.. not sure one hundred percent but I may have accidentally affected his soul with with mine.... it is kinda different than most souls and I have no clue for sure what my soul is able to do but it according to Toriel has the potential to use magic and I have it radiating off me. I think when he was reacting positively to my gift it allowed his soul to be able to soak up the excess that my soul had leaked out unknowingly. And that is just my guess at a partly explainable answer because I have no clue whatsoever by what my soul looks like what it's trait is one hundred percent. Sans said that he would help me figure it out later but...” She says to him playing with the hem of her sweater, which he noticed has the Delta Rune symbol that is usually worn by the king and the royal guard.

Is this Toriel royalty and gave it to her? He recalls in the textbooks in school that King Asgore had a wife and her name was Toriel... he will have to file this away to ask later because the rest of her explanation suddenly struck him hard in his soul as he looked at her his eyes bugging out. He did notice that there was an odd magic in the air. He thought nothing of it because it was not really causing him any harm, so it would not harm his brother either. He figured it was just the magic from the core working through the cooking process due to the cooking of the spaghetti was going longer than it normally would.

….. Well. This solidifies his resolve. He is going to make Undyne accept Mercy as a friend and not be murdery of her. One way or another, he will convince her to spare his new friend. Originally he was on the fence on how to do it but now... now he can not afford for his new friend to be harmed just for her soul. With how he had seen how her soul's natural aura off put affected his brother when he allowed himself to open up even if it was just for a moment it became clear. She is special. And must not come to an untimely end. He knows deep in his soul and feels his core trait of bravery blaze strongly.

She is his brother's chance for becoming whole. And it fills him with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but Papyrus deserves a chapter to himself to process everything and show how he feels about all he knows and learns. Would have added Sans and Mercy's veiws but again... this chapter for the first time doing a Papy veiw he needed a chapter all to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* Mercy is going to talk about her past. It is pretty heavy even if it is not fully gone into. If referncing it bothers you pleace be adviced that you have been warned.

You blink at the expression that Papyrus is giving you and watch as it morphs into a look you can not quite place. Not a bad look. Just... somewhat determined. Like he has come to a decision and if someone were to hear what he was thinking that nobody would be able to talk him out of it. Oh dear, what did you say to have his thoughts make him gain that look.

Inwardly you start to worry that he would want you to leave, because you had messed with his brother's hp accidentally unknowingly. “I-I'm sorry... for ah you know.. I didn't even know I had the ability to do something like this and I can't really control it.. If you want me to go I can..” You state to him with your voice cracking a bit. Why is it wherever you go no matter what your presence seems to mess things...

“ack!” You gasp out your train of thought interrupted when you are suddenly enveloped in the tightest hug you have ever been in, and that is saying something since Papyrus already gives hearty bone-crushing hugs. “P-Papy... can't.. breathe” You squeak out with whatever breathe you have left in your lungs. Once his hug loosens you take in the life giving air. Oh sweet air. How underestimated you are.

“SORRY HUMAN, SOMETIMES I FORGET JUST HOW STRONG I AM. BUT NO, I DO NOT WANT YOU TO LEAVE. I JUST HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO CONVINCE A... FRIEND.. OF MINE THAT YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON AND SHOULD NOT BE VIEWED WITH A... MURDERY.. OPINION. DON'T WORRY THEY ARE VERY NICE USUALLY. IT IS JUST THAT HUMANS WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR MONSTER KIND BEING TRAPPED DOWN HERE. I THINK THAT SHE JUST TAKES IT ALL A LITTLE TOO FAR AND THERE IS NO NEED FOR HUMANS ESPECIALLY NICE ONES LIKE YOU TO BE HARMED THOUGH. I JUST FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW I AM GOING TO DO IT SO YOU WILL BE SAFE AND YOUR SOUL GETS TO REMAIN IN YOU WHERE IT BELONGS.” he states confidently as he pats you on your head. You feel overwhelmed slightly from what you heard and make a mental note to ask Sans about it later for clarification so you can understand better.

“Oh... okay then... So.. we should probably eat the spaghetti before it gets cold.” You say quickly to change the subject to which Papyrus gasps standing up. “YES YOU ARE QUITE RIGHT MERCY. I SHALL DISH THE PLATES AND AFTER LUNCH I MUST GO TO TALK TO THE FRIEND I MENTIONED. IF YOU WOULD STAY HERE YOU SHOULD BE SAFER AND I WILL ASK MY BROTHER NOT TO LEAVE YOU ALONE THIS TIME SO HIS TELEPORTATION IS OF MORE USE IN CASE SAID FRIEND... DECIDES NOT TO LISTEN TO ME.” You are unsure what to say to that so you simply nod.

You glance over your shoulder hearing a fizzle pop and see Sans reappear with a neutral smile, though his eye-lights look to be fluctuating in size every few seconds. He must have noticed his  **[hp]** change... and probably freaked out about it. You furrow your brow in concern and bite your lower lip slightly. “Sans... are you okay?”

He seemed to flinch before looking at you before nodding giving a wink with his left eye socket. You find yourself wondering how in the world that was possible before just chalking it up to magic. “Yeah, I'm  _ velveeta _ fine. No  _ cheddar _ to worry about me” He says to which Papyrus responded with a groan.

“ ** _SANS_** NO. WE ARE GOING TO EAT THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI MERCY AND I MADE AND YOUR GOING TO TALK LIKE A NORMAL MONSTER WITHOUT YOUR PUNS AND JOKES FOR ONCE.” You could not help a small giggle escaping you.

“Papy I do not mind it if he tells jokes and puns. If it makes him happy then I will be happy to listen to them.” You say in amusement as you rest a hand on Sans's shoulder feeling him tense up under your hand. You decide to say your next bit as quick as you can then give him personal space.

“Sides I hear that laughter is good for the soul. It is possible that he does it all the time because he wants you to be happy and laugh as much as possible. Your lucky to have a sibling that loves you enough to want you to be happy.... Humans do not all have happy families and I for one wish my older brother cared about me and my feeling half as much as Sans does for yours.” You say shrinking a bit when you feel the gaze of both skeleton monsters on you as you retract your hand and rub the back of your neck. You were shocked that you even referenced the fact you had a not so 'nice' older sibling. And 'not so nice' even in thoughts is putting it mildly.

“..... WHY DO YOU THINK YOUR BROTHER DID NOT CARE ABOUT YOU? I AM SURE HE PROBABLY DID AND HE JUST HAD A HARD TIME OF SHOWING IT?” Papyrus said setting the set of plates he was holding down. You glance away looking at Sans, whom was giving you a look that you did not think possible. It seemed like his face was in a constant state of perma smile and seeing a frown… it looked odd.

“I-I..” You take a breath closing your eyes.  _ 'I can tell them if you want. It would be the first time I have tried to take control of your body but it will make it easier for you. I already manage on trying to keep most of your nightmares at bay so this will not be too much extra. I will try to keep it brief and not go into to much detail.'  _ You contemplate this before nodding.

“I'll explain.. after we eat. This is not something that is suited for during or before eating topic wise. Okay?” you say to answer Woys and both skeletons whom you are sure have a lot of questions. You mentally tell her she has only control over your voice for the moment. Not that you do not trust her but you do not feel too comfortable with the thought of someone else having complete control over your body. __

_ 'fair enough. Just try and relax. Worrying over how they will react will not help. Sure some of the Cinnamon Roll innocence may be chipped at but it is better he finds out that the surface has bad people so he is at least a little prepared. Sides I do not think he would take a  _ **_I'm not ready to talk about this topic now sorry!_ ** _ ' _

“Yeah. Okay. Why don't you go take a  _ load _ off on the couch. I am sure Papyrus won't mind if you go  _ weight _ for him to bring us the food.” He said giving a tiny nudge towards the couch, likely saying puns to lighten up the mood. To your surprise Papyrus simply nodded and did not respond to the puns that were dropped. He probably is just more concerned then he is wanting his brother to stop his punning now. You feel bad that it was the cause of your info referencing drop.

'I-it's okay. Maybe this will be good for us? You know to help us heal. We never told anyone what had happened and talking about things that hurt is known to help some people.' You hear your inner you state. 'Sides we already told Sans a tiny bit though it was very vague. I am sure he would have gotten more from us eventually.' You take a deep breathe and nod, again to answer the skeleton brothers as well as the 'voice' in your head. “yeah.. okay..” You state walking over with Sans following behind you. You find yourself hoping that you will be able to handle the topic of your past being brought up and talked about.

 

 

 

But you hope even more strongly that it will not break the people you are with more than it has already broken you.

* * *

Sans stares at the back of the human's head in front of him. Watching as the hair that is gathered up into a pony tail swishes as he thinks to himself. She had said earlier today that if she talked about it, she would be in a very vulnerable state and not able to move around and do much. He figured the only reason she is even going to open up about it is cause Papyrus was the one who was asking. It is... very hard for those that are not used to Paps to not open up about what is on their mind or change what they are planning on doing.

The previous human also struggled until they got to the point where they could dust his brother without having an expression of guilt take over them. He closed his eye sockets as he bit back a growl at the thought of it. He really needs to stop thinking of the past timelines and comparing Frisk to Mercy.

First of all Mercy is a grown woman.. least he is sure she is okay with She pronouns and not wanting to go by they them pronouns... well in any case Frisk was a child physically and, for a while, mentally too. Secondly despite the fact his soul was effected by something he is sure was cause of something Mercy may have done unintentionally it was something that gave him a hp boost, something Frisk with all their determination could not do. And while he had tried, stars know he did, to try and not get attached to them he had found it easier to not get attached to the kid versus her.

He has no clue why either. It may have to do with the make up of her soul which he has not yet seen but will see soon due to his 'promise' to give it a look over and try to help her. It could be because unlike the kid he could sense that Mercy is deep down genuinely kind person despite her many secrets, which he understands because he has lots of secrets of his own. It could be a third option, though he really wishes that it would not be that. He does not want to have to have to deal with the third option if it turns out she has the ability to mess with time when others who had it got corrupted somehow.

Though the first person was a soulless flower and the second was someone to young to understand and both treated it like a toy, something he finds himself hoping since she is an adult and  **_if_ ** she has the ability to understand that having such a power holds a great responsibility. He opens his sockets again before sitting down on one end of the sofa and gestures for her to sit in the middle, knowing his brother would want to sit on the other end so that the both of them are on either side of her while they talk.

Part of himself does not really want Papyrus to have to hear her story, but he remembers what she had said about people on the surface would likely do to him so he pushes back his desire to protect his brother's innocent views of the world. It is better he learns through a story than have to experience it and get hurt or... worse. Especially if Frisk comes across him on the surface and is stuck in their not such a good person mode.

…. Okay he may have a problem if he still wants to shoot the kid with a Gaster Blaster multiple times. He will just have to try and let it go before he and the kid meet again once the barrier gets broken. He shakes his head a bit sighing after Mercy sits down. “Listen.. whatever you have to say if it gets too hard for you to talk about it the more you do not have to finish talking about it. You do not have to say more than you feel comfortable with.” He says to her to cover up the reason for his sigh flicking his eye-lights to her.

She smiled at him and nodded a okay. She does not seem up to talking at the moment. Probably saving it for after the meal. He turns his head and sees his brother coming in with three plates of spaghetti. One of which is balanced on top of his head which he uses his magic to pick the plate and fork up and floats it over to himself. He notes that his brother just gives him a disapproving expression but not saying much of anything.

He felt a twinge in his soul in response to it. Mercy's slip up must have hit his brother pretty hard for him to not respond to something that he would normally deem as lazy or unsafe. He reminds himself that the story she will tell will be good for his brother in the long run. So he is not so naive of what the surface and some of the humans up there are capable of.

He silently takes a bite of the food, to which his thoughts and feelings about everything before shatter for a moment. Oh stars this tastes really good. If only there was not going to be such a deep topic talked about after he would probably make a joke or two. Though really he has been struggling to even bother trying to joke beyond redirecting away from how he is feeling or doing. He used to enjoy it before everything as well as used it for a redirect. It has been so much work to just keep up being a comedic skeleton that he has been faltering slightly. Though he honestly does not feel as 'down' as he has been. May have something to do with how he has a whopping five  **[hp]** now versus having one.

He hears his brother give praises to the meal, though his voice is holding a waver before getting silent again as he eats. He notes that it does seem to give her a slightly happier look to her blue eyes for a moment. It does not take long for the meal to be over and he decided to take the plates and teleport to the kitchen to set them on the stove needing to get out of the heavy atmosphere that was in the room for a second. It is so tense in there it should be cut through with a knife very easily like it usually is for him to be cut down. Yes is. Even with five hp he doubts it would take long for him to die especially with just one hit. Out of everyone in the underground he is still the easiest to strike and dust if the intent is ill willed.

Shaking it off and willing himself to go back in and stick around for what has to be said he shortcuts back and plops down in the spot he had gotten up from. “Okay, just remember.  **No pressure** . You can stop whenever  **you** want to and if it gets to be too much for you there is no shame in cutting it short and leaving things  **unexplained** .” He empathizes a few words to signal to his brother that if she has to stop speaking about any of what she is going to say at some point she has the right to. He sent his brother a look to which he stares at him for a moment before giving in and nodding slightly in agreement.

“YES MERCY. WHILE I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW AS MUCH AS I CAN TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU STATED EARLIER I WILL RESPECT YOUR CHOICE TO STOP IF IT GETS TO BE TO MUCH FOR YOU. IT WOULD BE A POOR SHOW OF FRIENDSHIP ON MY PART IF I PRESSURED YOU AT ALL INTO TALKING ABOUT THINGS THAT HARM YOU IN THE LONG RUN.” He hears his brother say in agreement resting a gloved hand on her shoulder. She looked between the two of them and nodded understandingly before letting out a shaky breathe like sigh.

“O-okay... just.. give me a moment.. it's going to take me a bit to collect myself in order to be able to talk and have it come out in coherent sentences.” She says to both of them and he found himself nodded as he places his own comforting hand on her other shoulder which is on his size. “Take all the time you need.”

She nods again before taking a deep breathe closing her eyes again sitting straighter. He sensed a shift in the air for a moment before she opened her eyes again, though they looked slightly narrower. He chalked it up to thinking about what to say. Not really wanting to question it and for once not wanting to be paranoid. She did say she had mentally shattered. Perhaps this was the part of her that has an easier time talking about topics such as this?

“I suppose it would be best to start at the beginning or as close to what I remember. The earliest I can remember was when I was five years old. I was not allowed outside, and had no knowledge of the outside world or what it was like. My parents would constantly say things to me that would harm me and would physically do things to harm me.

My brother whom was ten would when he was not in his lessons would do similarly. The only person in my family that showed me any love and kindness was my grandmother. She would try and keep me safe sometimes if she was not locked in her room, and would often tell me stories of people that were nothing like my parents and sibling.

She would tell me at the end of each story that one day I would be able to have a better life. That I just have to hope with all my might and one day my hopes that while they seemed weak to anyone on the outside, hope is very hard to destroy. As long as there was one small flame of it, it can grow to a blazing fire that will change even the nature of fate.

Every night she would tell me this. Until my eighth birthday... I was locked in my room and I had heard in the hallway my... father.. arguing with her. She was going to try and take me away and he had caught her doing so. I heard him drag her away from the door as she tried to fight him to get away. After that I never saw her again. I was told that she was gone to a new home and it was my fault.

I pretended that she was out there someplace better but... I think I know that they had probably killed her. I had once seen my father's forbidden book that he usually carried around and he would keep a record of people who he knew in it and if they were alive or dead.. I never checked but if I did, I probably would have.. broke much sooner then I had.

I had lived with the three of them and their treatment of me got worse. By the time I was ten my brother, whom was allowed to go outside, came home drunk and did things... which I am not going to talk about cause nobody needs those mental images... that caused me to mentally shatter into two parts. The part of me that holds the unbroken parts of myself and the other part that would take the brunt of all the suffering and torment that I would continue to go through day to day.

So I lived in that place for many many more years until I turned twenty one. I was in my room when this... odd blackness opened beneath me and black tendrils enveloped me dragging me through before I could even utter a sound. Now before I continue at the time before I fell down here I had thought I had snapped and blacked out between where I lived and where I ended up. I believe now that there might have been a monster out there that had not been trapped down here that had somehow seen how I was treated and saved me.

When I woke up I was outside in the countryside near the foot of this mountain at night. It was the first time I had ever been outside so I left the mountain to try and find out where I was after I had stared at the sky for a bit. I was scared and thought that maybe if I went to the closest city I may be able to figure out where I was and maybe if I was lucky take advantage of my being free to start a new life.

And that is what I did. For five years I lived in the city of Ebbot. I did not feel comfortable with people enough to make friends just in case the people of my former life found me. I was just.. surviving.. not really living now that I think about it. I was debating the day I was to fall down here to try and see if I could make a friend with one of my coworkers at my job when... my brother had found me. He told me that our parents were at my apartment. And that it would be best for me to not.. resist and come willingly. I panicked and when he moved forward to try and grab me I bolted and headed to the mountain.

By then I had heard of the rumors of how those who go up the mountain ended up never coming back. I found myself hoping that they were true, something I did not do in a long time. That some how my going up there I would be able to finally be in a place where they could not reach..where I would be safe. Then I fell down a hole and that is basically my whole life on the surface in a sum it up kind of way...” She tells both me and my brother, somehow unlike Papyrus able to withhold her tears until this point when her shoulders droop.

Sans was at a loss what to say. He knew she said that she was broken but... nothing he could have even thought of would have compared to what she had told him and his brother. He felt sorry for her and everything she had to go through. He thought about it, and knew there was probably more to everything she had said than what she told. The very actions of what the people that were supposed to be her family said and did. It made his soul queasy with disgust. That disgust turned to anger as he closed his eye sockets feeling his magic try to spike for a moment which he quelled.

If the barrier gets broken and any of them try to do anything to her if she is still alive and her soul is not harvested he will personally give them a bad time. Sure, he was mad at Frisk still. But this was something that somehow made what Frisk did all those times pale in comparison. 

If anything, even if she is no longer alive he will still probably try and find them and do it anyways just cause this kind of injustice is something he can not turn a blind eye to. It is likely they are criminals. Ones with a lot of money lining their pockets. And as such they were used to escaping the humans flawed justice system. He will just have to be careful and not leave a trail back to monster kind.

He opens his sockets as he reached his arm over her shoulder and tugged her into a partial hug, looking up at his brother with pin pricked eye-lights sending a wordless question of if he wanted to give her a hug too or not. He knew that after a story like that it must have really badly affected his brother. Papyrus shook his head as he stood up rubbing his face with one of his gloved hands.

“ **Brother, I have some things I have to attend to. Would you mind staying here and comforting our friend until I return?** ” he hears his brother ask causing him to blink. He sighed figuring he was going to go talk to Undyne. He had said he was going to and after a story like the one he heard... he probably has even more motivation to try and convince her to let Mercy not be attacked and killed for her soul. Before the story he was not caring either way.

Now however..... after having heard it he could not help but be inclined to agree. So when his brother left he reached his other arm up and tugged her into a full hug to offer her some comfort as she finally broke completely into a full blown sob. He closed his sockets again as he wordlessly offered comfort to her.

His soul pulsing with Integrity to do his best to make sure her time underground would make up for the life she had lived. And Justice to when free to make sure her wrong doers would be   **b u r n i n g   i n h e l l** .

* * *

Papyrus left his home feeling conflicted with things for the first time in a long time. He believed that the worst person could change if they just tried. However... no amount of believing can right what had been done to his new friend. It is a miracle that her soul has the ability it does to help others even though she has been hurt and is still hurting so badly.

While he would not go to seek harm on the.. people... whom she had lived with before he knows how his brother could be protective of others he cares about, especially after an incident in their past. There was once a human that he recalls when he was younger before he and his brother were living on their own that had... killed.. their mother. That same human was the reason his brother has 1  **[lv]** instead of zero like the majority of monsters.

He knows they had a father probably but he does not remember him or what he looked like. He probably was killed by another human before he was born. Excluding Undyne whom has killed several humans and he is sure the king had killed a human or two. He knew that they needed human souls to break the barrier. He had learned about it in school and read the books, despite his brother attempting to hide it from him.

Having seen a human die though when he was so young just after their mother died in front of their eye sockets had made it so he did not want to end a life. And to try and find another solution through talking it out. It is part of the reason he wanted to join the guard aside from popularity and having lots of friends. He had forgotten until after hearing Mercy's tale, a name of which he is not even sure is the name she was given. He wanted to join the royal guard and be able to talk to humans in a way that would make it so they would not try and harm anyone. Maybe even suggest to someone that if the human was willing to they could help break the barrier without dying. Nobody said that the soul of a human had to be from a dead one.

If they really want to he was sure if they were in agreement with the monster whomever it was that absorbs the six current souls the barrier would shatter and nobody else had to get hurt. He straightened his posture, making a mental note to talk this over with his brother before suggesting this to anyone else. For now he had to talk to his mentor and try and convince her to not try and kill Mercy. His soul pulsing strongly with bravery.

She has already suffered enough. It is more than just her soul being able to help his brother become whole. Now that he knows that she is also broken he is sure of another thing. He noticed that his brother seemed before he left to genuinely care about her. Even if he is not fully aware of it himself, he knows that look his brother gives to himself. A tenderness that he has not seen since he was a small skeleton when he was trying to raise him when they were on their own.

 

 

She not only is the key to his brothers healing, but his brother could possibly, if she is willing to receive it, heal her to.


	9. Chapter 9

Papyrus waits on the border between Snowdin and Waterfall. He is tense as he waits for his mentor so he could make his report as well as do everything in his power to convince her to spare Mercy. He knows that it will be a challenge, but he was not going to back down on it.

He feels a sense of déjà vu. Over the subject of trying to get Undyne to spare a human. Though he knows it is not Mercy, but he had not seen a human since the sixth human whom was shielded mostly from his view by Sans... and after they were killed they were nothing but a broken bloody pulp.

… It is unsettling that humans do not dust naturally after they die. He does not think he will ever forget seeing that despite his pretending he does not remember to make it easier on his brother's soul. He sighed and rubbed his lower jaw trying to figure out why he felt this was familiar yet different. This is surely a befuddling mental puzzle he has. The most he can get from his deep focusing is that Undyne would cut him off and would not listen to a thing he would say.

Scowling he let out a frustrated sigh. He will just have to try harder and not back down. Whomever this other human he may have met that he does not recall was he is sorry for not trying harder. So he will have to make up for it by not letting himself be on the fence. After all he has more reasons to other than just trying to keep a new friend alive. His new friend is hurting and is in need of healing. And his brother's soul could be at risk if said new friend dies.

He is not sure if his brother's soul if Mercy ended up dying would regress back to one or worse, caused him to fall down as well as a side effect of her soul’s energy not being put out because she is no longer living…. That is a very disturbing thought he wishes he did not think about. He hears the clanking footsteps of the Captain of the Royal Guard approaching him. He stood at attention and waited for her to get to the spot she usually stops.

  
  


 

 

Thinking about how it is up to him to convince his mentor in order to protect his friend and brother fills him with bravery.

* * *

You have cried for a while, with Sans hugging you attempting to try and comfort you. Your eternal clock is saying it is likely nightfall by now and causing you to feel guilty. You feel bad that you had put him in this position. ' _ I think it is interesting that your not having a panic attack with being in physical contact with someone of to opposite sex. _ ' Woys states. You realize that she is right. It had taken you five years to get over flinching and trembling at the sight of a guy being in the same room as you.

Even if you had gotten over that it took you a lot of effort to go beyond a handshake. And yet with Sans and Papyrus you were not having any problems. Your sobs slow down and you let out a hiccup or two as you think about it. It could cause Sans and his brother are not human. 

No, not just that. You feel... safe and protected. They are safe you could feel it. Just like how you could sense that Flowey was dangerous. The fact that you are actually able to feel safe and protected by someone and not have the desire to pull away and hide is a good feeling. You let out a shaky laugh which causes Sans to tense a moment.

“haha.. sorry.. I just realized something that is kind of.. amusing.” You say as you pull back rubbing your face to dry your tears with the sweater sleeves and smile at him. “I actually feel safe for once in my life.. and while it is something nice.. it is also a little funny to.. you know? Because even when my grandmother was still alive.. I never felt completely safe... It is almost scary because it is new and all but.. it feels good? Ugh I am probably not making sense.” you ramble for a bit before pulling the sweater hole up so you could hide your face. A few minutes pass before you hear an amused chuckle.

“So you going to come out of sweater town or do I have to leave a note to tell Paps that you moved to a un _ knit _ table reach?” You hear him tell you a pun while asking you a question. You poke the top part of your face out so you can look at him. He is looking in your direction with an amused smile, his eye-lights look to be a bit larger than normal. A bit fuzzy around the edges looking.. soft? You blush glad the lower part of your face was still covered before start to laugh a bit.

“.. I dunno. I think sweater town would probably ' _ unravel _ ' to much from  _ Papy _ ration.” you respond before laughing a bit tugging at the sweater so your face was out glancing away rubbing the back of your neck feeling a bit awkward. “So.. you feeling up to taking a look at...” You begin when you are interrupted by a pat on your back.

“No, I am not going to look at your soul tonight. You kind of went through reliving a traumatized part of your life in attempts to tell me and my brother about your past. I think you need a day or two of recoup before I feel okay enough with putting you through an encounter so I can take a look. It is better to look at a person's soul when they are not overly stressed out. Makes for safer encounters.” He says to you as you look at him. His face has a hint of blue on his cheekbones as he glances away. You tilt your head curiously at that. It was kinda cute.

“....Speaking of about 'safe'... what you said earlier... I am glad that you feel that way around us.. but how do you know that we are not hiding ulterior motives? Or waiting for you to not have your guard up so we could hurt you?” He says looking tense. You wonder if he is asking himself why he is trusting you as well as why your trusting him and his brother. You look away thinking to yourself pondering his questions until you can think of an answer for both your own answer to those inquiries and maybe help him sort through his thoughts towards himself on the matter.

“... well.. I suppose if you were going to hurt me you would have done so deliberately already. Likewise with me in regards to you and your brother. Besides if you guys were bad I would have sensed it like I did with Flowey. I can feel it in here.” You say placing your have over where you soul emerges close your eyes a moment with a sense of calm and warmth over you. “So... I want to trust that feeling. If your okay with it... would you like to be my friend Sans?” You ask him opening your eyes as you hold out your hand to him, in a at ease and harmless physical body language while giving him a friendly smile.

He stares at you for a moment his mouth shrinking in size until it disappears somehow a line where his smile is located normally. You were not aware of his teeth could vanish since his mouth did not seem to open unless he is eating or when he was surprised to the point of 'jaw drop' and even then you could see his teeth still. Again akin to seeing him actually frown it was very odd.

His expression looks to be stunned and he is judging how his eye-lights are in pinpricks as he is thinking over what you said. He flicks them from your hand to his hands then up to your eyes locking them with yours a moment before he reaches his hand out hesitantly a moment before going for it taking your hand giving it a shake. His smile returns and he winks with his right eye socket doing the wink at you this time as he chuckles.

“Yeah... yeah it's okay with me buddy.” he said his voice shaking a moment before he lets out a sigh releasing a tension that he had in him. “Sorry for um..” He said letting go of your had averting his eye-lights which go back to their normal size.

“Being wary about me? It is okay I do not blame you. If the roles were reversed and I was the older sibling responsible for the safety of someone like Papyrus I would be on my guard too.” You say to him letting him know it was okay. He looks at you and give a shrug not saying anything else.

… Somehow that shrug says there are more reasons than just that but you were not going to press. You were just glad he was willing to try and be your friend despite the ongoing war your sure is inside of him. You could relate all to well cause you went through hell and had to work at yourself in order to be able to function around people properly, not just the opposite sex.

You briefly wonder if you had fallen down here without the five years to adjust to being around the people on the surface and be somewhat stable and okay. Thinking on it you realize that you probably would have completely lost it cause you would not have had encountered Woys by then and you may have been a bit.. crazy. You viably shiver at the thought.

“So um.. Is it okay if I borrow a change of clothes for sleeping? I am okay with sleeping wherever but I would rather not sleep in my current clothes?” You state emitting a yawn. “And if you have one maybe a shower too?” you add looking directly at him. You watch as he looks at you blinking wide eyed before his face turns deep blue as he stands up.

“Yeah. Yeah sure. Yeah. Um.. the shower is over here.” He says teleporting by the stairs and opens a door. “There are towels in there and we have shampoo cause of.. uh.. Pap's friend bunking here sometimes due to her burning her house down a couple times. It will probably smell a bit odd but it works for the angerfish.” He said his skeleton finger tapping on the door knob still having the blue blush covering his face.

“I will have to try and find some clothes that are clean... Also heads up not sure if this is a human thing as well but socks are considered um... private and personal soo... if you would not mind putting your socks in your boots?” He said sounding like he was very awkward and not sure how to talk about it without sounding weird. It was oddly adorable to watch.

You blink at that then looked at the sock by the tv you saw earlier and read the notes of and back at him with an arched brow. “.... Is that why your sock is living the life of a lonesome bachelor over by the tv and kitchen or are you just messing with your brother?” You ask unable to stop yourself as you feel your lips twitch wanting to form a smile as you poke at the sock subject.

You bite back a laugh at how he does a double take as his head practically glowing blue with what looked like steam being emitted as he let out a very strained high pitched laugh. “Haha ha.... I um.. it never really had a..” You decipher that he probably found the sock and it had no pair. Awe. Poor sock-sans.

…...

Oh god you were going to use that in a moment. “Awe. So it does not have a match. Hmm...” unable to resist it any longer and hope that Papyrus did not get too annoyed later as you dig into your backpack and grin finding a lonesome sock you had hanging around in your backpack.

It was a fuzzy dark blue sock with hearts in two colors all over it half of them facing upward in a golden and white color and the other half in white and yellow upside down. You had lost its mate long ago. It was also from your favorite set so you could not part with it. Least it will have a use and not be lonely now. Hiding it in your hands you go over with Sans watching you confused his blush slowly fading. You lean down and put your sock down and find a sticky note and placed it near your addition to the sticky note and sock.. well now socks playful banter.

“There. Perfect” You say feeling pleased and noted the socks seemed to work well together. You look up at Sans whom had teleported over to see what you were doing and grinned proud of yourself saying what you wrote to him because he seemed to be looking at you confused having not read the note yet.

“I felt bad for  _ Sock-Sans _ so I decided to give them a friend so they would not be ' _ bonely _ ' anymore.” You say standing up and giving him a wink with finger guns. You watched with a bemused smile as he stared at you with widened eye sockets, then his head turned staring down at the socks a slight blush appearing on his face again. His eye-lights grew in size as he began to laugh softly at first but steadily grew as did his smile until he was buckled over laughing like it was the funniest thing he had heard and saw in a while.

You could not help but giggle a bit as well glad that you were able to do that. Make him laugh this hard and seemingly genuinely. It warmed your very soul and filled you with hope for your friendship with him. You watch as he leaned against the wall gasping for breath wheezing as he tried to stop laughing and looked at you with a softened expression.

“Mercy you got to have ' _ Mercy _ ' on me stars I was not expecting that. Hehe.” He closed his eye sockets holding a hand to his head as he let out a weak chuckle. “Hehe... Sock-Sans... I will have to remember that when Paps notices the change so I can use it.” he stated under his breath. You grin again as you gently nudge his shoulder.

“Haha. I figured you get a kick out of that. The thought of it is what inspired this whole transaction. My own sock was lonesome too just hanging around my backpack. Least now it will not be lonely and has a mismatched companion now. Was not sure if they would look good together but they seem to work.” You state with a pleased tone. You look towards the bathroom then back to him.

“Well I am going to be going to take my shower now. Just leave the change of clothes by the door in a pile and I'll reach out to grab them. After I am done maybe we can talk about sleeping arrangements. I do not mind sleeping on the couch but if the 'angerfish' you referenced is the same friend Papy mentioned may have a 'mudery' view of me cause I am human it may be best that I am not sleeping below the window on said couch.” You tell him and he nods before blipping away. You find yourself wishing you had that ability as you turn and head to the bathroom. You feel much better than you thought you would after the story of your past was brought up.

  
  


 

You feel hopeful that maybe for once you will have a good night sleep without any nightmares hiding around the corner.

* * *

Sans stood in the center of his room. His mind and soul reeling from the roller coaster that had gone on outside his room moments ago. He sighed figuring that his soul may have been affected again so he gave it a another basic check.

**[Check]**

**[Sans]**

**[hp 50/50]**

**[You are overwhelmed by the unknown effects your new friend's soul has on you, but for some reason you do not mind for now]**

…..... Fifty...  _ fifty _ ..... “ **Fifty!?** It grew from five to  **_fifty_ ** !?!” He stated as he feels like he might pass out. If he did not have to take care of finding her a change of clothes from his stuff. He would take some things from his brother's stuff. But he knows none of his brother's things would fit her. He feels his face heat up till his head was all blue and glowing again.

…... Right.. due to the whole 'Sock-Sans' thing he forgot that he was having a bit of a meltdown from the fact that a girl that was roughly his age in monster years was going to be in one of his shirts and pants. Yes he knows she was in his hooded jacket but that was different. It was not something that fully touched skin. Not to mention he was never in the place that anyone would wear his things or even asked too.

Even with his time on the surface in all those timelines he never pursued a relationship with anyone. Not just because he did not see the point because of all the resets. He also despite seeming calm and collected about the idea of being with someone had made him wary and vulnerable due to his one  **[hp]** . He did not want anyone to baby him if they saw it.

And he may be a bit awkward about it too cause even when his soul had way more hp than this he was shy and weird when it came to when he did find a monster in the past cute. She had not been interested in him so he let it go and let himself be friend zoned because it was easier on him. Especially since he had no clue what he should do then even if she did like him like that and they got together.

….....

Why in Delta Rune is he thinking about past his crush and his lack of a love life over the fact Mercy had asked him for clothes to sleep in!?! He groaned realizing he had just been standing there his thoughts having gotten away from him. He took a deep breath forcing himself to focus and not think. He looked around and decided to try and see if he had anything in his dresser that he had stopped using ages ago. He chose to walk over not trusting himself with his current mental state to  _ not _ crash into a wall or teleport to an area he should not appear on accident.

He tugs the draw open and finds a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts that were blue and stripeless. Huh. Looks like he does have several clean outfits in here. Deciding to scoop them up then head out of his room he walks out burying his blush under a stoic general lazy mask of a smile. It is fine. This is fine. He is just lending clothes... to a friend.... that has an adorable snort when she really gets into laughing.

“…... Stars why am I thinking about her like this I just met her and she told me and Paps about her traumatized past I should not be thinking about her in these ways. Snap out of it!” He scolds himself as he made his way down the stairs as quietly as he possibly could. He soon reached the bathroom door. He hears the shower going so he puts the clothes down by it so when she opens the door she could grab them easily. He was about to leave when he hears her start to sing in room causing him to stop unable to move as he listened feeling [curious](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evuN1qaGA5A).

 

“ _You want protection from more rejection_  
_A hiding place, so you've raised a wall_  
_You keep a distance, a strong resistance_  
_I'll take it down with a wrecking ball_  
  
_Let me show you what real love can do_  
_It can overcome the barricade_  
_Let me show you what life holds for you_  
_With me you don't have to be afraid_  
  
_I'm gonna break down that wall_  
_Let me save you from a life in seclusion_  
_It's gonna fall_  
_'Cuz that barrier is just an illusion_  
_I'm gonna break the wall, oh ohoh_  
_I'm gonna break the wall, oh ohoh_  
_I'm gonna break the wall, oh ohoh_  
_I'm gonna break the wall, oh ohoh_  
  
_You're isolated and so frustrated_  
_And now you're stuck with anxiety_  
_Your desperation means separation_  
_When you're avoiding society_  
  
_Let me show you what real love can do_  
_It can overcome the barricade_  
_Let me show you what life holds for you_  
_With me you don't have to be afraid_  
  
_I'm gonna break down that wall_  
_Let me save you from a life in seclusion_  
_It's gonna fall_  
_'Cuz that barrier is just an illusion_  
_I'm gonna break the wall, oh ohoh_  
_I'm gonna break the wall, oh ohoh_  
_I'm gonna break the wall, oh ohoh_  
_I'm gonna break the wall, oh ohoh_  
  
_Bit by bit I'm gonna take it apart_  
_Oh baby let me save you from this behavior_  
_Brick by brick I'm gonna get to your heart_  
_Go leave the desolation and find salvation_  
  
_I'm gonna break down that wall_  
_Let me save you from a life in seclusion_  
_It's gonna fall_  
_'Cuz that barrier is just an illusion_  
_I'm gonna break the wall, oh ohoh_  
_I'm gonna break the wall, oh ohoh_  
_I'm gonna break the wall, oh ohoh_  
_I'm gonna break the wall, oh ohoh_  
  
Break the wall”

 

…... Wow... that was a really powerful song... she is a surprisingly good singer. A little voice cracking here and there but still not all that bad. She would probably if she wanted to give Mettaton a run for his money if she practiced so her voice did not crack while singing. He could not help letting out a soft chuckle that sounded oddly goofy as he grinned widely at that mental image.

He soon feels his soul let out a familiar hum reminiscent of his time when he had his crush causing him to panic as he teleported away crashing into his wall in his room falling onto his bed with a groan. The groan of pain subsided and then promptly turned into a frustrated scream of anguish as he blushed again holding his pillow over his face.

 

 

 

 

This timeline was going to be the end of him he just knows it.

* * *

Undyne could not believe her ears when Papyrus stated to her that there was no need for the human he and his brother currently have, in their house no less, to be captured and taken to the capital. She stared at him in shock as she processed what he said to her with more confidence then she ever recalled him using. She stared at him before she started to growl.

“Papyrus you can't be serious! Humans are the enemy to monster kind. THEY are the reasons monsters are trapped down here. THEY are the reason none of us can see the real stars and see what is on the surface and fill some areas with trash. We need just one more soul. ONE. And you expect me to just leave them alone cause you say there is no need too!?” She shouts out towards him and watches as he tenses for a moment before he nods.

“Y-YES UNDYNE. I DO. YOU SEE MERCY IS NICE AND HAS SUFFERED ENOUGH FROM HER OWN TROUBLES ON THE SURFACE. SHE IS BROKEN INSIDE AND NEEDS TO HEAL. NOT TO MENTION HER SO..” She cuts him off not wanting to hear his reasons. It is obvious to her that this human has pulled the wool over his eyes. Sans likely is not doing anything against the human cause it would upset his brother.

Unlike Papyrus whom is easy to sway Sans is not because he is the last stand against any human that comes into the underground. He is also the Judge for if any monster, fortunately there are none, that commit acts of treason against the king. So she is confident Sans is not affected by this human and is probably using his laziness to keep an eye on it.

“I don't want to hear it Papyrus. The human is not to be underestimated. When it shows itself I will strike the FIRST chance I see it and take it's soul so the star DAMNED BARRIER will be broken. You stay home and out of the way until the HUMAN is dead you are off duty.” She states to him with an authority tone before stomping off ignoring his cries and pleas. She was going to make the human pay for using Papyrus's kind nature against him, and turned him into a human sympathizer.

 

 

Grinning at the thought of turning the human into a bloody pulp and take their soul to the King and finally see monsters be free fills her with   **D E T E R M I N A T I O N** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Anna Blue = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evuN1qaGA5A
> 
> Also I figure Undyne somehow is able to tollerate determination better then most monsters, and that long as she is not in her Undyne the Undying mode. That is my head cannon on it and in my opinion it means she will not be melty as long as she does not get the added DT that her ultimate form gives.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... well looks like someone wanted to recount how they are feeling through most the story. May as well let them voice themselves before we continue forwards.

Hello there Viewers. I believe you know who I am already, but I will say it anyways.

I am Chara.

Now, I know you have been enjoying viewing what has been going on in my world. But I will tell you that I have a problem with how things are going. What you may ask? It has to do with the natural order of souls for both humans and monsters. And the different levels of monsters. Allow me to explain with a few examples and theories from what I observed over the many timelines before this one.

Sans I have noticed has three traits that are dominant in his soul. Patience which is his main trait and Justice which is his secondary trait. His Integrity seems to be a bonus trait from what I observed is ‘cause whenever he tries to keep promises... that he hates to give... he tries his best against all odds to keep it.

Hence is my theory why until a GenoFrisk / GenoFlowey run he would not lift a femur against either. Though with Flowey's case Alphys had asked Sans to keep an eye out for the flower because she felt bad that she could not give Flowey a soul.... not knowing who it was that she brought back. Least not now. The very first time she did cause Flowey was confused. But after the first reset he did... well you know how he is because you have seen his actions yourself.

On the note of having multiple traits being more prominent in the actions of monsters I think Papy has Integrity too that works well with his Bravery. In truth all monsters have all the traits in this world rolled into their souls causing them to be the white glowing lights that are easier to see when one is a ghost like me.... though it is rarer with determination since it is usually just boss monsters that have it enough to have their souls persist after death for a few minutes.

The exceptions to this rule is the Amalgamates... and Undyne as well as Flowey, obviously, whom is the husk holding the memories of my dear brother Asriel. Seeings as I hold his soul within mine so his soul would not disappear I see no point in letting that flower have it until he chooses to be a good person without it. He will have to earn it so when he is Azzy again he will not want to hide away from mom and dad for the rest of eternity.

… where was I? Ah yes. The topic of souls and Boss monsters. Did you know there are a type of sub monster class called subboss monsters?

Monsters that qualify as subboss monsters who have the blessing of living a long time unless they have kids similar to mom and dad excluding their souls vanishing with their bodies instead when they dust. Monsters like Undyne, Papyrus, Muffet, Grillby, Alphys and Sans... Though with him it takes a bit for him to finally keel over. I think he is the closest subboss to the ranks of boss monster if he was not so lazy and pushed his limits he could possibly be even more powerful than dad.

Would be Undyne if it were not for the fact that if her core trait got any stronger she would melt into a Puddyne... haha.. Mettaton fits in the subboss's due to having a body now. Napstablook his cousin does not fit in any classification. He is closer to boss monster status but a class of his own cause Ghosts can't die.

Which brings me to my problem. I am awake. Without Frisk being here. This girl, whom goes by Mercy has a soul that defy the nature of normal human souls. It's center is white. Just like a monster's soul. It however is uprite like a human's and unlike a monsters it has a golden haze around it that is not yellow like Justice nor is it orange like Bravery.

I have never seen anything like it nor do I know or comprehend what it could be since mom has not seen anything like it either. And stated as such. Also a odd thing I noticed too, just being close to her is strengths my soul. And not in the way Frisk had accidentally. They way they did they did it by making my soul be filled with the hate that monsters felt for them and in turn me cause they would blame me for it.

Do not get me wrong, I do not hate Frisk after they had done it. They were a good person when I first met them. It's just... they went crazy. When they reached the age of twenty-five they would suddenly wake up at the age of when they fell down here back in the underground at the beginning. Regardless of whether or not it is what they wanted.

They have no clue why it had happened either. If they opted to just stay underground they would still regress after hitting that age too. The tried everything could until they snapped. What ever was forcing them to reset against their will it caused them to start killing everyone out of frustration. But their guilt cause they cared about everyone had got them to plead me to restore the world after a while.

It got to the point where I was just as tired of all this as Frisk was. Which was why I proposed a new deal. One where I put my determination mixed with theirs to have them reset outside the mountain so they would be free of the time loops.

They had expressed that they did not want monsters to be trapped, but I pointed out that if they did not come someone else would and the chances of that person holding the power of time one in a million. And monsters would then be truly free of the confines of time as would they be free too. That is what finally got them to agree. And they promised that after the barrier was broken they would come to see me and probably wake me up. Yet, somehow. I am awake.

… Obviously you can see why I am concerned about this. So I chose to follow her around. I noticed that she seemed to have a ghost woman that lives in her head. And that she is mentally shattered. I watched her as she interacted with the skeleton brothers. It was kind of freaky how just by analyzing the situation she is able to pretty much hit the nail on the head on several things. Signaling she is very observant. And likely very smart to. How smart? I do not know.

I was relieved that she had helped Sans calm down though after she unknowingly triggered him. So as a way to say thanks I told the ghost whom is apparently staying in her head till she is 'whole' again about Papyrus's spaghetti of doom. Which I had the displeasure of tasting through Frisk cause like Mercy and this ghost I had spent my time in Frisk's head.

It was amusing to watch Sans when he returned after the meal was almost done. He looked so lost and confused it is not an expression I thought I would see on him or know that would be funny to see. Was laughing the whole time to be honest... until  _ it _ happened. I saw how after his soul's walls he was having up collapsed the energy I had seen floating around her soul have gold and white threads flow forward and get sucked in. Filling up empty space until he left the area.

Honestly. I am kind of freaking out. What in all hell is up with her soul?! It should not do that! At all! I had checked her, something I wish I did earlier. And I was stunned by what I saw.

**[CHECK]**

**[Given name Jessica Valor. First fake name Ruth Hearth. Prefers her new name Mercy ____. She is still thinking on last name.]**

**[lv 1/1]**

**[ATK 0/0]**

**[DEF 20/20]**

**[hp #################### unknown variable only soul's owner can see and those they chose to let see]**

**[They hope with all their soul that monsters will be able to be free and be able there with them all too]**

I...I will admit while the  **[hp]** part had me confused and freaked out. But.. if they want to help I guess they could not be a bad person. When she decides to tell her story I feel for her. Her life on the surface was horrible. Worse than mine. I can relate.Having had a not so good life before I fell down here many years ago.

I will be honest with you viewer. I still am 100% freaked out still by their odd soul... but until they prove otherwise I will continue to help them to try and make their desire to be with everyone on the surface be true. Who knows.

 

Perhaps this time we are finally free for good. And that not just gives me hope. It fills me with **DETERMINATION.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to touch back on someone to see how they are handling things. Let us see how Toriel is before we jump into the Skellbros.

Toriel returned to her home. It was... quiet. She figured Mercy was just relaxing somewhere and chose to place her concerns aside as she headed towards the kitchen to put the food she had gathered away. She notices something on the table after she had exited the kitchen. She felt her eyes widen as she smiled warmly at the picture. It was quite lovely, she had not known the young woman was this good of an artist. Looks almost like a picture of the surface in a garden. She noticed that she was in the picture, with what looked like to be children gathered around her listening to her as she would tell a story.

She sets the picture down then felt her soul spike with a chill when she notices the letter. With a shaky hand she reached out and picked it up, hoping that it was not what she thought it was.

“Dear Toriel,

By the time you are reading this letter I will not be there. I have decided that I am going to go try and find someone that is not in the ruins to look at my soul and help me figure out why it is so different. Don't worry, I will be fine. I am quite used to hiding and running so if someone is not so nice and wants to hurt me I am confident I will be able to get away. Though I am sure that I will be able to befriend monsters over not being able to. Monsters... they.. they are nothing like humans. Not all humans are bad mind you but..

Well.. I.. Toriel this is very hard for me. My family they.. they did things to me that caused me to be.. broken. It took me five years to just be able to be in the same room with someone of the opposite sex due to my older siblings actions and the stuff that the person that was suppose to be my mom and dad did... they even killed the only one that was nice to me and blame me for my grandmother not being around. Made me feel like.. like..

Like I was a mistake and a thing that was to be ashamed of and a way to take out their frustrations.. not a person All of it had made it so I thought I would never be able to feel safe or happy for a long time and when I was going to try and open up and find friends... they had found me. And were going to try and take me back with them.

It was how I got down here. I ran as fast as I could to try and get away. And then I met you. You are the embodiment of everything I wished I had in my own mother. So much so that I had to refrain from calling you mom because if I did, I probably would be a blubbering mess and I am not sure if you even want to handle a broken adult calling you mom. Haha I am already trying not to cry while writing this.

I am planning on coming back after I figure out what is up with my soul. Till then please do not worry to much. If.. if you are okay with me calling you mom and would like to have me back I would love to spend time with you.. and have an actual home.

Till we meet again,

Mercy.”

Toriel was in tears by the time she had finished reading the letter and on her knees as she sobbed. She held the letter to her chest as she tried to keep herself calm. She knew that this would happen. Every human that comes down here leaves her but.. no. No not this time. She was not going to allow for this human to die. This poor sweet kind young woman whom suffered so much. Who longed for someone like herself to care for her that she had gone without for so long.

She dries her tears as her motherly protectiveness wells within her soul. She stood up and began to make preparations to leave. She trusts her friend to protect Mercy until she gets to her. She just has to make sure she has everything she needs to be able to help her if she is in need of it. The preparations should take no more then four days time. She hopes that by then they will still be alive.

The thought of being able to help someone that needs her fills her soul with  **kindness** .

* * *

Papyrus felt horrible. He felt like he had failed. Failed to protect his new friend, failed his brother who's soul is being mysteriously healed by said new friend gaining  **[hp]** , basically failed at his promises to himself to be able to convince Undyne that Mercy is someone that did not deserve to die and should be allowed the right to live. He was forcing himself to keep on his happy expression on and not cry as he made his way home.

His brother would worry if he saw him in tears, and he did not need his brother to worry to much. It is part of the reason why he was happy or seemingly happy even when exasperated... why he always talked so loud.

If he looked and acted happy more often then he was not he noticed it made his brother's soul feel lighter. He had been doing it so long he had forgotten until recent events that was why he was like that all the time. He paused in front of the door to his and his brother's home, wondering if he needs to still do that with his brother's  **[hp]** is no longer at one? Remembering it is now at five.

….. P-perhaps he can open up to his brother now? Say the things he has been feeling and repressing as well as ask his brother to promise to stay as close as he can to Mercy to be able to get her out of danger since he himself has been placed under house arrest until Undyne sees fit to let him leave. It is possible that it could cause a hp drop again but.. with Mercy here now it was worth the risk maybe? Cause her soul is able to make his brother's soul stronger. Make his brother's soul feel happy.

He opens the door and makes note that the two he was thinking about are not on the couch anymore. Hearing things in the kitchen he sees Mercy is putting the meal they made away and cleaning things up to the best of her abilities. He felt his fake cheerfulness warm a bit. Seems his brother was able to help cheer her up because she seemed to be humming a happier tune. It made him feel a bit better knowing that she was not still upset and crying like when he had left.

Now thinking of his brother he figures he is probably in his room right now. Silently as he could so that he would not disturb her while she is busy he made his way to his brother's room and opened the door. He sees a sight that is perplexing him. His brother was pacing and mumbling things to himself in that odd language that his brother had been know to talk in when he was either really deep in thought or stressed. Seldom both. He had not heard him use it in so long it was another thing he had forgotten.

Curiously he gave a check on his brother, wanting to see if it was still at five or it had dropped down

**[Check]**

**[Sans]**

**[hp 75/75]**

**[Sans is in denial of his feelings and is trying to reason with himself and his soul to stop.... to no avail]**

He felt himself go rigid and wanted to faint at the same time. Oh Delta Rune what happened while he was gone to make his brother's  **[hp]** go from five to seventy-five. He pushed those thoughts aside as he felt his tears from both happiness and guilt overcome him as he grabbed a hold of his brother and hugged him tightly. He heard his brother emit a high pitched squeak tense before registering what was happening. “..... P-Paps why are you crying?”

“ **Brother...** I... I think we need to have a talk...”

* * *

Sans was unsure how to feel about his brother saying that to him. He has not heard him speak this softly since... before their mother was murdered... and before their father had gotten scattered across time and space. He frowned as he looked to his bedroom door and used his magic to shut the door and make it so the room was sound proofed so that Mercy would not be alerted to the talk. Whatever it is it is serious. If he had to guess his talk with Undyne failed and it had made him seriously upset.

Truth be told while he does not like seeing his brother upset, he had missed comforting him when he needed it. His brother has not needed comfort in so long. It is why he is glad he brother still liked being read to at night. Made him feel like he was still needed. Even if he was not able to keep him safe, no matter the timeline when whomever is in control of time decides to get.. stabby.

“I am guessing Undyne is not going to spare Mercy right?” he asks deciding to address it head on. He found that the sooner the issue is addressed the quicker it helped his brother get better.. within reason. When he was not trying to redirect with puns. Right now though it was not a pun situation. And he knew that his brother would appreciate him taking this seriously.

“W-well.. yes. Yes she did not listen. And she has put me under the instruction to stay home until.. until she has dealt with Mercy herself... Sans.. I want you to try and keep her safe.” He states bluntly. Sans's eye sockets widen but before he can speak his brother continued his hold on him getting a little tighter.

“I know it is a lot to ask.. but I have seen the way your soul's hp has grown. I know it is no longer at one hp. I also know it has to do with her soul somehow even though I have not seen it. I... I do not know that if something were to happen to her how your soul would respond. I do not know if it will be fine and be balanced at its new level, or fall back to one. Or worse and... and... Sans.. I can't lose you. We already lost our mother. And I have no memory of our father... I.. I can't lose you too Sans.. I can't.. I don't want to be alone.” He was dumbstruck his eye-lights shrinking to being barely there. He had no clue that his brother was feeling like this. He was so used to his brother being happy.... he realized that he was not the only one who wore a mask.

His mask was with puns jokes and his lazy jolly front. One where he was sure that mostly everyone would not see how depressed he really is even if his brother sometimes would pick up on things. For the first time he is actually seeing his brother's feelings beyond what he has been acting like. And it hurt. It hurt him in his very soul that he had been so oblivious and focused on not letting people see how bad he was himself that he missed seeing that his brother was not okay too.

“P-Papyrus.. I..” He sighed as he closed his eye sockets. He's sorry? Sorry is not going to help fix this. He is the older sibling he should know better. He was a horrible brother. He did not deserve to have someone like him in his life to drag him down and make him worry.

“ _ Your lucky to have a sibling that loves you enough to want you to be happy” _

Sans heard in his memory part of what Mercy had said in the kitchen while talking to his brother. He felt a tear roll down his cheekbone from one of his eye sockets. He opens them then looked up at his brother's face as Papyrus looks at him. He realizes that she was right. Even if it was said to his brother it also applies to himself as well. After all these resets he had forgotten that.

He let out a small laugh as he reached up to his brother's face and held it in his hands wiping away his brothers tears. If.. if this timeline was going to be different, and possibly never reset again.. he could at least try to be the brother his brother deserved.

“Yeah.. I will try to do what I can Paps. I don't want to leave you alone either.” He says with warmth in his voice. “We.. we should probably find her someplace better to sleep. I think we could take the spare room and turn it into a place for her to sleep. We just have to put the stuff stored in it in the shed. It would be safer than her bunking on the couch in case Undyne stops by.” He says as he pulls out of his brother's arms and rubbed his face with his jacket sleeve to dry his own tears.

“ **I think it would be better to straighten up your room and put a spare bed in here. Your teleportation ability would be at a better use that way. At least while Undyne is... 'murdery' towards Mercy. Afterwards if she wishes to continue to stay with us we can set that room up for her as you suggest. I will inform her of this now while you work on fixing up your room a bit.** BE BACK SOON BROTHER!” Sans hears his brother state making him freeze and before he could object his brother was already out of his room. So he stood there. In shock before the panic sets in as he quickly tries to clean up his room so it was presentable and orderly using his gravity magic.

Oh creator of the Delta Rune he was going to be dust before the barrier gets broken at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First before I get into my... idea I will say the reason Sans has 75 hp is cause of his being outside the bathroom door, while listening to the song he already had his walls down and he unknowingly was effected. As far as he knows his still has 50 hp.
> 
> Now.. as for the idea...
> 
> While writing this chapter a thought process of Hopetale turned Hopefell..... and I somehow want to try it out but at the same time I do not do dark and edgy enough to be comfortable yet. I wanna try it but.. eh? I also do not know if Mercy would be able to survive that enviorment at all. 
> 
> Maybe after I am done with this part of Hopetale before I do AfterHope when they live on the surface *some pre planning needed for all the hijinks of surface living and what I think will happen* I will do a off shoot with a Alternate Mercy who goes by her original name whom actually got away with her grandmother and is healthier? 
> 
> Regardless of that bit she could probably have been climibing the montian for a place to draw despite knowing the rumors then fell? Maybe?
> 
> .... I think I talked myself into trying it out to see what happens at least just cause it has decided to be a viable idea. Well Jessica Valor. Looks like your going to go through a Fellverse in a alternate world after your more damaged but healing self is through with the first step of her adventure. Mostly so that I do not end up writing something for Hopefell accidently while writing Hopetale.


	12. Chapter 12

You stared at Papyrus after he had told you that your going to be bunking in his brother's room. Despite yourself you feel like your going to panic but applaud yourself for not physically show it. ' _ calm down! Jeez he is likely only wanting you in there cause of his brother's teleportation ability. It is not like they would do anything to you ESPECIALLY after they were told of your past. Your going to have to get over sharing a room with someone while your down here.'  _ You know Woys is right but you knew you were not ready for it. You may be improving but the thought of sleeping in the same room as a person, especially a guy... your not ready.

'Why don't we talk with Sans about it? I am sure he will want to make us as comfortable as possible. Besides, I think with how he puts his brother above everything else he probably has not focused on dating or even considers finding someone for himself in that regard. And if he wanted to do something to us we would have sensed that he had bad intent when we first met him.. Sides if we bunk with him we will be able to watch him be all flustered and cute.' You suppress a laugh as you follow Papyrus up to his brother's room.

Oh gosh your inner self was savage for stating what she thought about Sans and his lack of a love life. You do not even know for sure if that is true or not but if it is.. well it does help her relax a little. She was also right that his being flustered was cute.

…... You were starting to realize that both Woys and your inner child were making note of your feelings and thoughts and it caused you to get flustered now. ' _ hey, your the one that got all blushy and swoony at seeing his eye-lights. I already stated that you were feeling a attraction. The fact that you have not confirmed and deny anything means that your still trying to process it. I know you were freaking out about sharing a room with him but this is good. The fact that your even able to do any of this without even physically showing your freaking out is a huge step. I'm proud of you.' _

You bite your lower lip your face turning a shade of red. You were not having feelings for a guy you have just met. You weren't. ' _ kinda are'  _ 'stop it your going to make panic attack happen again' _ 'so? It is normal for someone experiencing the makings of a first crush to freak out. I am just trying to help her realize it now so she will not be freaking out over those feelings getting stronger. Sides the likelihood of him having one on her is low. _ ' You visibly pout at that comment, the energy from the building panic attack crashing down. Right... why would he like you in that way. You were damaged goods, broken, too much work to fix.

_ '…..damn it I did not mean it like that! You are important. I just meant that he seems like the type to overlook when someone has feelings for him and is awkward with romance is all. Though I think he would be a good match for you if you ever fully heal and are able to get past the things that bother you so you can finally fully live and be happy. Which is big for me because you know my opinions on the people that tried to ask you out on the surface. None of those asshats were fit to that were trying to ask you out or respected you enough to leave you alone even though you were uncomfortable.'  _ Woys states trying to fix things. It partly helped to at least get your pout off your face before Papyrus turned around. Though you still felt the sting and had a lot of your self confidence crash and burn.

“MERCY JUST WAIT HERE A MOMENT I AM GOING TO CHECK THE PROGRESS MY BROTHER HAS MADE AND IF IT IS SATISFACTORY I WILL LET YOU KNOW... MY BROTHER'S ROOM IS NORMALLY.....  **messy** .... BUT I HAD TASKED HIM WITH CLEANING IT SO YOU WILL NOT SLEEP IN A MESSY SPACE. SO WORRY NOT IT WILL ONLY TAKE A MOMENT!” He tells you before he goes into the room and shutting the door behind him.

“...... well while he is gone Woys I would appreciate it if you do not approach the topic of before.. I realize what your trying to do but I do not need you to have a foot in mouth syndrome that your trying to reverse to make me feel better. And yes.. I think your right and I do have the makings of... feelings for him.

But I am not going to do anything on them... not unless it gets to the point despite my discomforts I am longing for companionship more than I am afraid of getting hurt. I know he would not hurt me.. and he could probably help make things not scary but. I am just not ready.. I do not know when or if I ever will be. Just know that I will try to keep an open mind and not shoot it away if I am in a place mentally for it. If not with him and it is someone else. I am not going to force anyone to have to deal with broken trash like me.”

' _ … You are not trash but I will let it slide. And I will try not to bring up these topics again. I will try to make sure your nightmares do not keep you from getting a good night's sleep and I still advice you tell him about your being nervous about sharing a room with him. It will make the nightmares easier to manage.'  _ You give a nod as you contemplate how your going to talk about it, or if you will just not say anything and risk the nightmares.

You were thinking of all the pro's and cons for a while before you see the door open and Papyrus motions for you to go in. You take in a breath of air and will all your panic and other negative emotions to leave and focus on the fact both skeletons are your friends.

Knowing that they will do nothing to harm you and are only wanting to help you and keep you safe fills you with optimistic hope.

* * *

Sans had managed to get his room clean and got the spare bed in the room when his brother came back. He saw his brother's shocked expression that he had actually cleaned his room up. He let out a tired chuckle magic beads of sweat covering his skull. “What? You dropped that you were going to have her stay in my room with me.” he says his limbs shaking from magic induced adrenaline and exhaustion... and probably nervousness.

“.....  **Brother** , **if I had known that this would be what makes you actually clean I would have tried to find you a bedroom friend years ago** . WOWWIE. I AM IMPRESSED... THOUGH I WISH YOU REMOVED THE TRASHNADO I AM STILL IMPRESS. I WILL FIX UP THE SPARE BED AND MAKE YOURS SINCE YOU HAVE NOT GOTTEN TO THAT YET THEN I AM GOING TO BRING HER IN HERE. HONESTLY I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO JUST SLUMP IN ONE OF YOUR CLOTHS PILES AND SLEEP MAKING ME TO ALL THE WORK AS USUAL.” He stares at his brother a moment before he slumps to a wall placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

Honestly, he wanted to just teleport away and hide, this was extremely out of character for him. Even before all to see resets he always had trouble keeping his space clean or having the will to do anything but keep the area outside his room free or mess. He never really knew why, he just knows that when the resets started he ceased all attempts to try and clean at all despite his brother's pushing.

He sighed as he pulled out his phone and turned on the monster net app to see what is going on while waiting for his brother to be done. He must have zoned out because Papyrus's hand covered the screen drawing his attention away back into his room. “SANS. WERE YOU LISTENING.”

He blinks before sheepishly laughing. “Um.. yeah sheet bro I was just zoning out a bed. I think I over exerted myfluff to much.” He says with a shrug and a wink punning a bit. He became amused by the annoyed groan he got from his brother. “ SANS! NO!” he laughed as his slacked grin turned smirkish.

“Sans yes.” He states as he watched amusingly as his brother threw his gloved hands into the air. “SAANNSS. TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY. YOU CAN'T GO TO BED IN YOUR CLOTHS WITH OUR FRIEND STAYING WITH YOU IN YOUR ROOM. I FOUND YOUR PJ'S PLEASE JUST PUT THEM ON BEFORE I LET HER IN.” He hears his brother scold him as he held out the varying shads of blue plaid top and pants set. He felt himself begin to sweat. He had not worn it even if it was a gift from his brother last giftmas.

“B-bro. Come on this outfit is fine..” He said as he held his hands up. “NO SANS. YOU HAVE BEEN WEARING THIS SAME OUTFIT FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS. THE ONLY CHANGE IS YOUR SHOES AND THAT IS CAUSE YOUR SLIPPERS HAVE GOTTEN WORN TO THE POINT THEY ARE NOW IN YOUR TRASHNADO.” His brother gave him a look that said he either changed willingly or he would do it himself.

Took Sans a few minutes before he begrudgingly took the sleep wears sighing in defeat as his brother turned to finish up picking things up he may have missed in his rush to straighten up his room. He after he changed his clothes he had set his clothes he was wearing aside intending to put them back on in the morning. Though he feels like his brother would probably insist he tries to wear something fresher. Stars he did not think he would miss Frisk's fast runs through the underground. It prevented his brother from getting insistent for things, however they were not this insistent.

He snorted in bitter amusement as he took his socks off putting them in his sneakers. Satisfied he sighed as he looked to his brother. “Okay. Everything looks good bro. You can let her in. Been a long day I am sure she is tired.” He said feeling his exhaustion catching up to him wanting nothing more than to crawl into his bed and sleep for a century.

“VERY WELL BROTHER.” He watched as his brother headed to the door as he sat on his bed. He yawned rubbing his eye sockets tiredly waiting for her to come in. He paused wondering if his brother was going to stay up the whole night to try and make sure Undyne does not burst into the house. She had not done it when Frisk was here, so she should not when Mercy is. He was going to ask looking over to his brother before he felt his words choke a bit his head steaming and glowing blue from his blush.

He quickly looked away closing his eye sockets. Why. Why did he react from seeing her with his shirt and shorts get a reaction like this. Her hair not being pulled up into a ponytail all loose and flowing somehow was adding to it. Oh Delta Rune he was going to die from the internal battle he has warring between his soul and mind.

…. No. He needs to stop. She is likely not interested in him like this anyways. He does not want her to distrust him or come to feel fear towards him like how her brother had caused her. It is likely that she has not felt safe enough on the surface around people to be able to allow herself to get close. He will be content with just being friends. Nothing more.

He wants her to be happy. And being just her friend will be enough to allow her happiness. With that in mind he sighed willing his blush and unrequited feelings down opening his eye sockets looking at her with a smile. He noticed that his brother had left the room and she seemed to fidget.

“Hehe... yeah sorry about this.. I know you're probably feeling as awkward about sharing a room with me as I am with you. But Paps felt it would be the best for your safety. For a fast port out.” he tells her as he gestures to the second bed. “That bed is for you. If you have anything you need I can go and grab it for you or something.” He adds to try and be accommodating and make her feel less awkward and nervous.

“I-its fine... I just... have not really shared a room with someone.. in a while..” She managed to mumble out. He arched a boney eye ridge at that before he realized what she was probably referring to. It made his soul clinch in a mix of slightly negative emotions towards the people that she had been forced to grow up with. It is amazing that such a kind and gentle person had managed to keep true to themselves despite being broken like she was.

“... Your... brother forced you to share a room after that.. night right?” He asked to confirm his theory. Though calling someone like that creep a brother to her left a foul taste in his mouth. He watched as her expression became pained as she nodded looking down towards her feet.

“I-I know you would not do something like that.. forcing yourself on me or assault me... but.. I kind of feel that feeling well up despite trying to reason with myself. It's not fair on you that I am feeling like this. I trust you and I know I am safe but I still.. it's just not fair.” She tells him and he sees her resolve that she had built up shattered as she broke down into tears. He felt his own soul ache as he slowly stood up making small slow steps over to her. He waited a moment before carefully wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She stands frozen for a moment before she responds with hugging him back ducking her head down pressing her face into his shoulder as she sobs.

He contemplates what to say for a minute before he speaks. “It's not your fault. Your brother has traumatized you with the things he did. Your parents likely have too. It makes sense you have things that your still struggling with even though you had been away from them. It does not help that less than a day has gone by since you had seen him again. It is likely that some of the things you thought you had healed from had got brought back up.” He says in a soothing vocal tone as he rests his chin atop her head.

He debates on whether or not he should say what he will next. He hates making promises but.. perhaps saying this will be enough to set her mind at ease. He pulls back so he could see her face and that is what makes his decision of him. He feels his expression become less tense as he smiles in a comforting way as he lifts his hands up cupping her face to rub away her tears and rest his forehead on hers releasing some magic to help soothe her more before speaking. 

“I promise you that I will not do anything to hurt you okay? Your safe with me.” He says to her as she lets out a hiccup as she sniffles before he feels one of her hands rest onto one of his and speaks in a soft voice.

“... Thank you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nightmare Chapter. Dealt with in Sans's pov as a outsider in the dream.

After she had calmed down Sans gently guided her over to the bed she would be using for the night pulling back the covers gesturing for her to get in. He noted that she was blushing, probably from embarrassment. He just gives her a patient smile as he waits for her to crawl in. After she was in he pulled the blanket covers over her giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Sleep well Mercy. See you in the morning.” He spoke softly as he turns to head over to his bed pausing when he feels resistance on his sleeve. He glances back seeing that her fingers had gripped at the edge loosely. Her blue eyes looking a bit tired and thoughtful like she has something she wants to say. She said something he could not hear so he turned bending down so he could hear her better. “What?”

She shifted a bit and kissed his cheekbone resulting in his face glowing blue a bit. “goodnight Sans..” She murmurs before she closes her eyes releasing his sleeve and turned over with her back to him. He stood up staring at her back for a few minutes before his whole skull felt like it was burning from his blush as he quickly turns around and got into bed hiding under his covers. He laid there for a while his thoughts a jumbled screaming mess until it calmed and he registered his soul was singing.

….. Oh stars no. No. He told himself he was not going to be more than friends with her. Even more so he needs to just be her friend after she had told him moments earlier. So what if she kissed his cheek. She was just showing that she was thankful for his comforting him, or a goodnight kiss.. for a friend. Which is what he is he is her friend.

Just her friend. Nothing more. He closes his eye sockets letting out a quiet frustrated huff. He wills himself not to dwell on his rebellious feelings in his soul and mentally thrusts them into the place he put his other repressed emotions and thoughts in order to try and get some sleep.

He hears a giggle when he opens his eye sockets again and sees the child he saw at the start of his dream before one time before. Oddly they look a lot like a kid version of Mercy. He shrugged it off thinking it was just an oddity. “Okay kiddo. Want to clue me in on why your here? Or are you going to vanish again on me like last time?” He asks them with a tilt of his head.

“Well.... Just seeing how you are doing. The first time I was here I was drawn here because your soul was... crying. It hurts me to hear it and just sit by in my part of my mind and despite it being dangerous for me to be far from myself I decided to go anyways. It is safer for me now though since I am not far from myself now.” She states with a bright smile.

He just stares with wide eye sockets. She.. wait... what!? “..... are you telling me that you are the other part of Mercy's mind that is the result of being... broken?” He asks trying to understand what was being implied. She nods again.

“Yep. Though they do not know I did this. Like I said it is dangerous and I had tried something like this once before we fell down here. I had never reached the person that's soul was crying for help and I almost got severed from... myself... it hurt a lot more than trying to find the source of the person whose soul was in pain and crying out.” she said rubbing her arm slightly.

“whomever it was that was hurting eventually stopped crying out. I am not sure if they got the help they needed or they.. they were not around any more. I am sorry if I creeped you out the first time I popped in I just.. I couldn't just stay back when someone was hurting so bad and felt so close. I just wanted to help.” She states before looking away. He was unsure what to think. Something like this should not be normal.

But... normally there should be no way to raise a person's  **[hp]** . And honestly. If he was a normal person he should not be able to fully remember the timelines either.. least most of the bad ones. He kind of slept through all the ones on the surface after the first time there was a reset. So he really should not be complaining about things not being normal.

“Eh.. no sweat squirt. So why are you here now? I think I am doing fine so you did not really need to pop over. Not that I mind it.. did bring a bit of clarity.” He says giving a relaxed grin with a wink of his right eye socket. They looked at him blinking before letting out a sigh sporting a relieved expression before it turned contemplative.

“I... I wanted to thank you.. for that promise. I am not the one that is in control of our body, I mostly just watch from within and talk with the part of me that is in control. She was having a hard time working herself up to talk about it. She did not want to make you feel uncomfortable.

  
  


What you did and said.. it helped her to relax completely something she has not done at all. Even when we were finally on our own she'd.. we have been on our guard. It feels nice to be able to trust someone. Like we had with Gran.. We've not trusted someone like that in a long time. Longer then feeling safe even.” She states with a sad tired expression.

“... It's.. no problem.. really.. I just..” he begins unsure what to say looking away. “... I couldn't just sit there and watch... I mean..” He sighs. Talking to a split of the person your used to seeing but younger is odd. Especially with how his soul has been reacting as of late. “Like how it hurt for you when you heard my soul hurting.. I couldn't just watch when I could try to help... I am just glad I did not say or do something to make it worse.”

“You didn't make it worse though.” He hears her say before she gives him a big grin. He smiled a bit awkwardly as he shrugs. “I'm serious. Thank you Sans. ” She says before she starts shivering and her figure starts to have sparks pop off her as she clutches her head.

This causes Sans to panic a bit. “Hey, hey kiddo what's going on are you okay?” he says going over to them and grabs a hold of her shoulder. “N-nightmare... a nightmare...I.. I don't.. I can't help I.. I'm  _ scared _ ” she states as glowing white colored tears rolled down her face her blue eyes morphing into gold as she clings to him shaking with fear radiating off her. Nightmare? That means that her other half is the one having it?

“Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?” he asks without hesitation. She looked up at him her eyes wide as she continues to cry tears. “I-I don't k-know. W-Woys usually handles the n-nightmares... s-something must have g-gone wrong.. I-I could go back b-but I'm n-not strong enough.” Woys? Who's... he will file that way for another time.

“Hey hey shh. It's going to be okay. Just take me with you okay? I can do something to help?” He says to try to soothe her but she just shook her head her eyes wide. “T-that's too dangerous. I-I never did something like that before w-what if you get s-stuck or worse!” She states in worriment before she lets out a cry of pain her existence flickering out for a moment.

“Kid you have to trust me. I will be fine. Just let me help you and your other half.” He says not letting go worried that if he did something horrible will happen. Even if this is all in the dreamscape he has to try. And if this is just a weird dream he will have to wonder what is the reasoning for it later. He saw them debate for a moment before they gave in nodding before turning her head reaching out in a direction before stating.

“Once we get there I am going to disappear, please... stay safe until it's over and I find you again.” was her only warning before the area he was in vanished and he wound up standing in an unfamiliar location that looked to be a closet. He blinked as he glances around before taking a hold of the knob and cautiously opens the door peeking out into the room. Huh, looks like a bedroom. He steps out looking around cautiously, unsure what to expect. Is her nightmare based off a memory of her past?

Given how she had broken down both times when she talked about it is very likely the case. Even though this was not how he was planning to spend his night let alone experience dream hopping it probably was a good thing. He would get to see what her demon spawn of a family looked like so he could find them later for the bones he had to pick with them. He could not help letting out a snort at that.

Come on, now is not the time for the attempt at bone puns. Find where Mercy is and help her out of this nightmare. Then pun later. Taking slow cautious step he made his way to the door to the room and opened it slowly looking out. It was unnaturally quiet. It made him feel a cold unpleasant feeling creep up his spine. Just how deep into this place was she? He hopes whatever this nightmare was about it would not be as bad as he is imagining.

Stepping into the hallway he looks to the left then the right debating which direction he should go. If he went right he could be heading to far away but the same could be said to the left. Not like he has a map the states blatantly -she's this way- or whatever. He let out a frustrated groan feeling anxiety start to spike within his soul. He was immensely glad that this was just a nightmare and not reality. If not he would have...

His thoughts get cut off by the sound of a soul shattering scream making him bolt in the direction that it came from. He runs forcing the door open his left eye-light vanishing while his right blazed with cyan, yellow and a trail of magic wisps trailing out in the color blue overflow of his magic. He saw her restrained, about the age of a teenager. Probably sixteen and the person that looked to be man ten years or so older holding a blade that had blood on it. Her blood. His eye-lights flicked over and saw all the lacerations covering her limbs and across her midsection.

The sight of this made his soul blaze with unbridled rage. How dare he. **How dARE HE HUR** ** _T_** **_HER_** _!_ He felt something snapped within himself that felt familiar as he felt his grin became very tight. His desire to make this stop caused his soul to burn with **Justice** against the person who was not fit to have the roll as family for her.

“Hey.  _ Buddy _ . Do me a favor and step away from  **her** .” he said his phalanges twitching. He watched as the one least in dream, that caused her such torment turned around and tried to slash at him. He dodged easily, having been used to having a knife be used against him in dreams before.

Now with his back to her and not at risk of harming her somehow he summons a Gaster Blaster and points at him. “ **Go burn in HELL** ” he states as he snaps his fingers causing for him to vanish without a trace. He panted slightly as he shook still feeling the raging need for justice pulsing through his soul still. He wanted nothing more than to try and locate the dream versions of her parents and deal to them what was left of his rage induced magic coursing through him right now.

He's not felt this angry since... since his mother had been killed. This had caused his magic to lower a tiny bit as he wondered how he had not felt this anger towards Frisk. After the genocide runs.. was it cause everything that was done could be undone. He became lost in his thoughts as it caused him to spiral mentally inward.

“S-Sans?” He heard her whimper out making snap out of his thoughts and look back at her seeing her tremble, looking to be frightened and confused. It had helped to remind him why he had insisted to be here. He wanted to help. And he already dealt with the cause of her nightmare.... least what was her current nightmare.

He needs to continue to do so on the path of helping her, not go chasing after dream versions of her family, or getting lost in his thoughts and questioning himself. This is what is more important. He closed his eye sockets a moment taking a moment to calm himself. Once he was sure he was calm enough he opened his eye sockets again and gave the best smile he could muster given the circumstances.

“Yeah. Yeah it's me. It's okay. It's going to be okay Mercy. I'm not going to let them hurt you.” He states in attempts to comfort her, also promising to himself that he will never let them get close to her. If not to protect her but to keep others from getting harmed by them. He reaches out and unties her limbs before carefully pulling her close to him. “Your safe now. Okay? You're safe. You have nothing to fear. I got you.” He says to her as she clings to him and cries.

He notices the room around them fading to a white room with what looks like golden form of grass as the floor. He also guessed that during this she had also aged up to the current age she is now, and likely was not injured least physically. In the back of his mind he wondered why white and gold. Remembering how her other half was crying white glowing tears and her iris's turned golden. But he shrugged it off. It was not important now, what was important was helping the other half of her until the younger looking half returns.

“S-Sans.. h-how are.. you here?” She asks between hiccups as she tries to stop crying. He lets out an awkward chuckle. “...... if I said that I am just a skeleton you dreamed up to save you would you believe it?” He said as his skull started to sweat a bit. “.... n-no... normally I do n-not have a skeleton busting down doors and b-blasting the sources of my n-nightmares away with laser s-skulldog heads.” She said giving a weak smile.

“... Eh... worth a shot. I um... had a lift.. turns out your other half decided to pay me a visit to say thanks and um... she was being affected by the dream you were having and I would not let her just suffer through it and pleaded with her to let me help out. And before you say it, yes I know it was dangerous. But I chose to come anyways... You have suffered enough you do not deserve to suffer more from dreams like that.” He states as he sighs.

“I-I'm sorry... that you had s-seen that...” He hears her stutter out as she moved to pull away. “Nope. You're not getting out of the hug. Your having a mandatory cuddle until your tears are all gone.” He says holding her closer and sat down on the ground. He was feeling worn out but he did not care. He was just glad the nightmare was over and was doing what he can now in the aftermath to keep it gone.

He felt his tense smile slack into one of mild amusement as she let out a halfhearted whine before she gives in. He can't see her face at the moment but he could guess she was pouting. “Fiiinnneee. You win for now you Skelepun.” she grumbles slightly as she sniffles. He blinks a couple times before he laughed at that. Why had he not thought of that one yet? Stars he is supposed to be the pun master.... well he normally is. He realizes that he has not been very punny lately. He probably has been worrying Papyrus by not acting like himself.

“What. You know that suits you.” She states in a mix of amusement and awkwardness in her vocal tones. She is likely trying to figure out a plan of escape from his hold some how. Though that is not happening until he is sure she is feeling a bit better.

“Hehe yeah. I know. I like it. Just wish I had thought of it ages ago. Would have annoyed Paps immensely.” He states with an amused tone. She let out a feeble laugh for a minute probable picturing Papyrus getting exasperated at that before going silent for a while. After some time of silence she pulled back again this time he let her since she seemed to be not crying anymore.

“..... Thank you.. for coming and helping. Though next time it would just be safer if you woke up and then woke me up. And less chances for you to be hurt on accident in the dream while performing Skeleknight duties.” She says to him before glancing away. He tilted his head refraining from a blush at that one. Skeleknight is not something he would think of himself.. least usually.

“So.... What am I a Skeleknight or a Skelepun?” He jests to deflect feeling awkward; watching as she quickly became flustered and turned away to hide her face. He could not help a chuckle finding it amusing and adorable.

“..... well your kind of both at the moment but your usually a Skelepun.” She says in a squeak toned voice. He leans forward to see her face noting that she is blushing still. “Hehe... okay. Sorry for making you get flustered.” He says putting his hand on her shoulder giving it a pat. That only seemed to make her face turn a deeper color heading towards red.

“I-its fine... I'm just.. not used to having someone other than my other half here or Woys... Right you have not met her. Um... She kind of this ghost woman that had helped the other part of myself get back before we got... split. I am guessing that she told you that she is able to drift from me if she chooses to go. It was shortly after we had got 'rescued' by some mystery monster or magic using person.” He listens as she rambles for a bit as she awkwardly plays with her sweater sleeve. Least her rambling has made her blush go down. He would have wished it was still there a tiny bit if it were not for the fact of what he just learned.

“.... so you have ghost staying in your head?” He says unsure if he should feel concerned or not, wondering if Frisk had one and that was the reason for them attacking monsters. “Yeah. She usually tries to help keep my nightmares at bay. Though sometimes one or two slip through.... I am grateful for her help with that.. it has helped me to be able to focus and function better without flinching at sudden movement every few seconds. They did not have to stay and help but they did. I guess I was just lucky she is a nice ghost and not a mass murderer ghost.” She explains to him what she does before half joking about how she had lucked out. Though that did not help him at all.

He did not show how it concerned him though, least with her he was sure... for now... that it is not an issue. But he wished he had known with Frisk to at least try and check to see if they had a ghost in their head too. It would explain why they acted so different throughout the many timelines. He places these thoughts aside as he sighed laying down and stares at the whiteness of this area.

“.... well I guess there is a lot of things still unknown in this world. I'm just.. just glad your okay.” He says after a moment glancing over to her with his eye-lights. She blinks a bit before she gives a soft laugh looking at her hands. “... yeah... okay.. I do not think I have ever really been okay... just.. living.” She states before closing her eyes for a moment.

“...Though.. I think I have not felt more alive then I have since I fell down here. I'm actually.. happy. It's not something I am used to.” She says after a bit before laying down opening her eyes again. “Happiness. Safety. Having others care for me... it is all things I am not used to. But hoped for.... and now that it is happening I guess I am just scared this is all just one big dream. And I will wake up still trapped there or all alone in my apartment. I don't.. I don't want this all to be just.. just a dream.” He hears her add on to what she was saying to him.

He could understand in a way what she was saying. He felt that every time he and everyone else were on the surface in a way. Even if he slept through most of it he hoped it would actually last. That they would not all be back under the mountain. All that hopelessness and repeating everything for so long that he would forget his true age if it were not for his brother.

It had added to the resets Flowey, which in reality, all the things that weed had done was what caused his  **[hp]** to drop to one originally. The reason he lost almost all his hope. Though her worries and fears were different; and she probably could never fully understand. It did give him some comfort that he could relate enough to talk vaguely about it.

“.... I can understand that feeling. The feeling of just living, and wanting for what is going on to be just a dream be something more or if it is a nightmare for it to not be reality. So I get it.. You do not have to worry though. I know that this is real. Your down here with us. Me and Papyrus. And other monsters that over time I am sure you will befriend. Your safe here.” He says taking a hold of her hand and gave a squeeze of comfort. For her and for himself trying to believe the words he told her. Wishing and hoping that this was all real. And not a trick of his mind.

“.... Thanks Sans. For everything.” He hears her say to him. He closes his eye sockets as he soaks in the peace and calm around them both before he replies.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Your welcome.”

* * *

You feel like an emotional wreck right now. Though your glad this is all in your head so you can repress your tears in here at least. You find yourself looking over at Sans, feeling the awe and wonder of how he has done so much in such a short time to help you out. You feel yourself blush as you look away from his face glad he has his eye sockets closed and looked to where your hand is being held by his.

He has done so much. Not asking for anything in return. Or expecting anything in return. Your not used to this, or the feelings he is unknowingly stirring inside you. While they are scary, they also seem to mix with your being happy, least when your not noticing and mentally freaking out. You were not sure if you would ever act out on those feelings. But you were glad at the very least he is your friend.

Thinking for a bit enjoying the silence you decided you were going to do something for him. More then a picture as thanks. He seems to enjoy ketchup? You think you remember a recipe you can use to make some. You will just need Papyrus's help to keep him busy. It was then you notice your younger self start to flicker in and appear. Right... he does not belong in your head. It is probably dangerous for him to be here. Do not want him to get trapped with no way back to his own body.

“... I think your ride out is here Sans” you say reluctantly letting go of his hand getting up. He opened his eye sockets looking at you with a confused expression for a moment before realization struck him and he got up looking over at your younger other half. “oh.. okay.. yeah..” He says looking like he was caught between relieve and reluctance.

You smiled slightly in amusement as you watch when she gives him a hug. “Don't worry, I am sure that another nightmare will not pop up as soon as you leave. Sides I do not want you to be hurt from your consciousness being away from your own body to long. It is fine with me because I have two pieces of me but with you it is not as safe. Besides, we are in the same room as you if your still worried you can wake up to check on us.” You hear her try to reason with him and watch as his hesitance over leaving slowly fade as he relents.

“Okay squirt. I get it I'll go.” He says with a sigh as he pats her shoulder before he looks up towards you. “.... see you in the morning.” he says with a tense smile. You could tell that he probably felt on edge on leaving and while you are getting warm fuzziness from it he really does need to go. So you give him a very bright smile as you hug him same as your younger half is doing.

“Defiantly. Till morning Sans. And thanks. For everything you have done even though you don't have to. It means so much more than I can even say.” You tell him giving his cheekbone a kiss before you released him and watch as his skull turns blue and he stammers unintelligibly before your younger you laughs as she takes Sans away back to his mind where he belongs. Now alone with yourself until your younger self returns you sigh as you ponder everything that has happened. Smiling closing your eyes and hold your hands over your chest completely in a rare peace.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Embracing the happy warmth that is radiating from within from the knowledge that your no longer having to go through life alone fills you with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what it was like from Mercy's pov I will post a link to my tumblr but only if you want to know how it escalated to that point. Wrote it this way delibrately so that people that can not handle beyond what I wrote in Sans's pov will not be overly uncomfortable.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up you feel like your being held by someone. Internally panicking you try to recall what was going on without it reaching your physical features. 'Its fine, Sans woke up shortly after I got him back into his head. He was probably still worried about another nightmare coming in so he likely decided to move beds. Though I am not sure because while we are asleep I can not see into the waking world. But just based on how reluctant he was it makes sense.' You listen to your younger self's logic, cautiously opening an eye a tiny bit and see Sans there.

Well.... looks like her guess was correct. Opening both eyes you try to take in everything to see how clung to you were and if you could get out without waking the sleeping skeleton. You take note that his arms are wrapped around your waist, he head was on the pillow near your head his breath smelling like ketchup puffing out as his breath tickling at your neck. You blush a bit trying your best not to let out a giggle and as you try to think of how to get him to let go without waking him.

While thinking you decide to take a moment to study his face, You notice that he seems to have bags under his eye sockets, showing that he probably does not get a lot of sleep or is prone to getting over stressed about stuff. It causes you to feel bad that he had to worry over you when he was needing sleep more than trying to make sure you were okay.

You vow to make him the best tasting homemade ketch-up he has ever tasted. Even though you do not understand why he would drink it, you were not one to judge. You enjoy drinking a whole bottle of honey, and eating a container of nutella from time to time. So it was not unusual to you.

Resuming your up close study of the sleeping skeleton's face you see even more clearly that his skull like his brother's defies the logic of normal human skulls. Where as human bones are not able to function like skin you see that there are a bone equivalent to your own eyelids minus the lashes. He has what looks to be bone like eyebrow ridges, though not sharp but rather smooth to the touch  _ if _ you were to touch it.

Your eyes are drawn to his mouth next. When he is asleep you can tell that place where he has a smile 75% of the time is not tense or kept open with amazing ease, now has his teeth hidden from view. You find yourself wondering if the quote on quote 'bone' that is hiding his teeth at the moment is hard or a mix between hard and something similar to lips.….. You really should not be focusing on his mouth. Really shouldn't. You should not let your curiosity make you do something stupid. Just focus on getting up. Let the poor guy rest.

….. You poke at his mouth gently, marveling at the fact that yes it was firm, but it also had a slight give. Nothing like human lips but also nothing like normal bones either. In fact you notice his cheeks were similar though a bit firmer from your giving one of them an experimental poke as well. You realize that skeleton monster's are 100% much more cooler then what the skeleton's in a human body are. You feel yourself get filled with a bubbly glee as you rub your finger gently across one of his eyebrows.

“... wow...” You mutter before quickly retreating your hand when he lets out a whine followed by a grunt as he shifted curling in closer and buries his face into your neck nuzzling you, warmth radiating from him probably from his magic or body... bone...? heat. You feel your face heat up likely going crimson red as your blushing deeply. Whelp. You deserved that for getting touchy feely at his face. Karma, how unfair of you to drop in unannounced. You glance up away from him trying not to squirm too much and feel like your blood has frozen in your body.

“..... Sans.... Sans wake up.” You say as calmly as you can, creeped out by the fact that Flowey is peeking in the window, you don't think he can hear you or see your head to tell if your awake. But you were noping the hell out with the hopes that Sans will be able to chase him off. He grumbles into your neck in a language you can't understand... though feel like you heard before somewhere.

“Sans. Flowey is looking inside the window.” You state right to the point, figuring if that does not get him awake nothing will. He is still for a moment before sitting up quickly, glaring at the window with empty eye sockets and a very tense smile making a low guttural hiss sound.

You hear a startled yelp and you figure Flowey had retreated. Quickly moving getting up out of bed you look out the window and sigh softly with relief. Both from Flowey not being there now and not having to deal with an embarrassing situation from him waking up naturally. You were already flustered enough from before you noticed Flowey's looking in the window like a creepy stalker. Least his random appearance had helped make your flusteredness vanish for the time being.

“Well... that is surely one way to start the day.” you grumble. “... you have any curtains or something to cover the window so there is not another stalker flower peaking in moment? Would rather not have this be a regular thing.” You add so that he will not register that he is currently in the bed that was meant for just you. You get the impression he is very smart, but not really a morning person so he probably has not registered or remembered moving over in the dead of the night.

“... Yeah.. Yeah I think I have something... ugh what time is it?” He asks as he blipped out of the bed and stretched. You smile a bit as you look at the clock. “... 5:30 in the morning.” You tell him. That was pretty late for you. You normally only get three to four hours of sleep and wake up around midnight after going to bed around nine or ten at night. You watch as his eye sockets grow wide and the eye-lights that had appeared in them briefly vanish while he wears a stumped expression before both his hands come to his head which he throws back and he groans.

“Delta Rune it's too early to be awake.” He exclaims turning to head to his bed to go to sleep. “Actually this is late for me... I do not think I have actually had a full nights sleep at all in my whole life. I usually just run on three or four hours sometimes even less....” You trail off a bit when you notice that he is staring at you again.

“.......Nightmares. The reason for it was nightmares. And.... the people I used to live with...” You explain playing with the t-shirt that he lent you a bit before clearing your throat. “Um... I'm just going to go see If you have anything for something other than spaghetti to fix for breakfast...” You state quickly making a tactical retreat not wanting to talk more on the subject.

You already divulged more then you never thought you would at any point in your life and you did  **_not_ ** want to talk about the fact he had dream hopped into your mind..... Yep. There were way way to many things you did not want to talk about or felt ready to talk about. And the fact that being around him made you chatty does not help you avoid such topics.

…......

Very chatty. You realize that you have never had the case of mouth cascade with someone before. Even with your grandmother and you both were very close. Maybe it has to do with the fact that your soul is somehow healing his soul and as such your souls are very receptive to each other at the moment

...You both were going to have to get to the bottom of why your soul is doing this and if it will have any adverse side effects. Like for all you know your soul could just be giving him it's own  **[hp]** and yours is going down in level. You do not even know what your soul's natural  **[hp]** .

You feel though like if that is the case you do not fully mind it... least there is something your doing that is good and if it is at the cost of your  **[hp]** to help someone who deserves it more than you knew you could live with it. As you made your way down the stairs you notice Papyrus is half laying half sitting on the couch his mouth ajar as he snores, still in his clothes from yesterday.

The sight makes your heart and soul ache. He probably hardly got any sleep either. You hear the creak of a floorboard behind you causing you to glance back. You see Sans standing there wearing a frown that likely you were wearing as well from the sight of his brother.

“..... How heavy of a sleeper is he?” You ask him quietly. He glances to you before he sighs. “Very light sleeper. If someone touches him with or without magic he wakes up a split second later.” He says as he rubbed his head slightly. You could tell he is probably wishing he had checked on his brother sooner to make sure he would be getting proper rest.

“... well. By the looks of it he probably was awake the whole night. So we should probably let him rest a bit and get breakfast made then wake him and make him take a nap in his own bed.” You state continuing down the stairs to head to the kitchen. You hear Sans teleport into the room and lean against the wall.

“Him? Nap? That would be a sight to see. Especially since he thinks sleep in of itself is a seven hour or longer nap.” He states with amusement in his voice barely masking his concern. You look over at him with an arched eyebrow and a slight grin.

“Well as an insomniac usually I would have to agree in principle. Though I know that sleep is very different from naps... and faints.. and being knocked unconscious..” you list off the various states of not being coherence before gaining a stumped expression.

“.... ironically I have probably gotten more rest in the past day and a half.. or is it two days since I have been here? I am going with two, from my fall down her knocking me out, then fainting after I 'got away' from Flowey and bumped into Toriel due to being way overwhelmed from what happened on the surface which chased me down here, and then getting some actual proper sleep for the first time likely in my life that I can remember. So I have not really had a reason for wanting a ten or twenty minute nap at random points in the day when I was not working or attending college.” You ramble out loud unknowingly as you rummage around looking for ingredients for making a meal, not catching any looks that he may or may not be giving you.

You felt pleased that there were ingredients for making the ketch-up for Sans, though you were less than pleased that there was not much else. Seems that some shopping is in order. You sigh placing a hand on your hip then another on your chin. It was not really your place to ask, since it was his and his brother's home.

Though... they were allowing you to stay with them for the time being without you having to ask, though it was for protection. So maybe he would not mind going to whatever shop is open right now and buying some things? Glancing over you notice with some relief he has changed into his 'not' night wear cloths. So it would not be too much of a thing to ask.

“Um.. you mind getting some things? Your food stock is a little lacking and I want to help out with making a decent breakfast for the three of us. I think I got the hang of magic based cooking enough to make what I have in mind after last night.” You say to him not saying how you were able to was from Woys basically teaching you how to access it for cooking while you were showing Papyrus how to cook surface style spaghetti. She had left it into your control after the midway point and said that you picked it up pretty well. You would ask how she knows how to cook with magic but you did not want to pry, especially since she seems to be really out of it and not saying much.

You arch a brow as you realize Sans did not respond and was staring at you with his eye-lights in a pin pricked fashion. “........ Sans?” He tenses up standing a little taller glancing away. “Um.. yeah. Yeah sure its about time to do some shopping for food anyways.” He says scratching at his cheekbone. “.... Did Toriel teach you? How to cook with magic?”

You shrug slightly not confirming or denying anything. “Eh...” You look in the fridge noting he was lacking in ketch-up. “You have any empty bottles? I was going to keep it as a thank you surprise but since your going shopping I do not want you to have the ketch-up I was going to make you getting mixed with what ever you were going to get since your kind of out of your stash.” You state glancing back. You see him gain a blank state expression as he stared at you again, before his eye-lights got big and formed into the shape of hearts and stars bursting around them his face turning blue slightly and his grin growing impossibly huge.

….. Oh god. That was both adorable and something else you could not quite place. “You know how to make ketch-up?! And want to make me some??” He asks and you could swear he was on the verge of squeeing. Part of you wished you kept it as a surprise now to see his expression then but you will take what was given to you right now. You just wish you had your phone so you could take a picture to save this moment and make it your background. So you decide you will settle for drawing it later in your sketchbook.

“I do believe that is what I said you silly Skelepun. You have the ingredients for it now, but I need the bottles to put it in.” You tell him amusement in your voice as you gave him a relaxed amused expression. “...... Stars where have you been all my life.” You barely hear him mutter out seeing his expressions have an odd look to it before he closes his eye sockets shaking his head likely to clear his head as he teleports out of the room.

You hear him rummaging around in his room. Well... looks like he has forgotten about your request for him to go shopping. You could not help a bemused snort as you shake your head going back to looking and trying to see if there is anything at all for food before seeing some dino oats.

 

…. Huh... That will do. That will do nicely.

* * *

Sans was trying to get as many empty bottles as he could hiding around in his room He could not believe he did not think about making his own ketchup.... Actually he is not surprised he did not think of it. He had gotten super lazy after he gave up on most everything he used to do and take pride in. Sure he was lazy before but it was never consumed him to the point he hardly did anything. He blames all those resets slowly chipping away at him.

He used to enjoy doing science, making things with his hands and trying to learn something new despite the confines of the underground. When one of the things he was working on malfunctioned and zapped him, a time when he had higher  **[hp]** he had not known that it would awaken an ability he should not have.

The recall of said resets. And with the recall of resets when they had started he also remembered his own father. How he had sacrificed himself making everyone leave when the project that was being worked on was having a melt down. He had only been there cause he asked his dad to let him see what he was working on, begged him to let him see.

He remembers screaming for him to not stay and to come with everyone as he was being dragged off. His father telling him that he loves him and to not repeat his mistakes before he got wiped from existence. It was two days before his brother was born so Papyrus had been lucky not to know, to not feel the guilt of being unable to do anything to help.

He sighed as he lowers his head looking at the empty bottles he had managed to collect while he was reminiscing. How long has it been since he thought of his and Papyrus's parents? It feels like it has been a long time. He feels awful about that, not even talking about them with anyone.

Sure he can not say his father's name cause people get twitchy and forget what is being said, but he can at least mention what he was like and the things he did. At the very least he should have talked about him with his brother. He never asked but... his brother deserves to know what their father was like.

His thoughts then drifted to the person whom is currently he and his brothers house guest. Recalling everything he had learned so far from what he was told and heard. Unlike he and his brother whom had lots of bumps in their life she had gone through things that nobody should go through. She did not have an actual childhood. She did not have loving parents or caring brother to lean on.

Sure he had gone through hell from all those resets and having to remember things he ordinarily should not. But at least he could say he had and still has a loving family from his past and currently with his brother. She had nobody and the only one she did have died trying to get her away so she had a better life.

He realizes, with a mixture of guilt and empathy, that despite everything that has happened to him, he was lucky. Lucky to have lived the life he has lived despite the resets. Despite being forced to live through all the many timelines just to have everything be erased and the only one to remember anything.

He was this entire time being depressed and being self destructive taking the good things he has for granted. While someone else who has gone through worse is trying to day to day to make the best of things. Try to make others happy with a past that would make any other person go completely insane.

“.... I really have been pathetic haven't I?” He says to himself. He tenses feeling someone hug picking him up. The only person that could be was his brother. He relaxes as he turned his head to look at him. “Morning Paps.” He says as he is carried out of his room. Huh... he is not talkative right now... oops he may have heard him say what he said to himself.

“Paps it's okay I'm fine. I just realized I have been a real bonehead for a while now.” He says quickly wanting to try and make his brother not worry. “...  **Yes** .  **You have been** . BUT I ALSO AM BRINGING YOU DOWN FOR BREAKFAST. MERCY HAS MADE US SOME OATMEAL AND AFTER THAT YOU AND I HAVE TO GO DO SOME SHOPPING. SHE WANTS TO MAKE SOMETHING CALLED... BROWNIES? NOT SURE WHAT THEY ARE, BUT SHE SAYS THEY TASTE REALLY GOOD AND WE WILL LIKE THEM.” He hears his brother state as he sets him down.

…. Brownies? He heard of them but he never tried them before. Mostly cause Frisk was very anti chocolate. As such most everyone at the house on the surface did not get to eat any. Since monsters had chosen to stay in home groups for safety, He and Paps staying with Tori Frisk Asgore as well as Undyne and Alphys for the first few years until monsters became citizens. And after it had just been a force of habit to not try anything with chocolate so he did not question it.

Well.. it is a new timeline and he was already experiencing lots of new things willingly or not. So he may as well just give in and try new things along with this new timeline. “Okay.” He says realizing he still has the bottles he collected all in his arms.

“Oh, Mercy I grabbed the bottles you were asking for.” He said feeling a tiny bit of his glee from before at the thought of tasting homemade ketch-up returning. She does not know they are like alcohol to him but he was not going to state it as such. He recalls the spaghetti she had made the night before in her 'cooking lesson' with his brother tasted really good. He shakes his head slightly. It is fine. Even if the ketch-up tastes amazing he knows his limits.

…...... He was so going to have a bad time if it tastes like he is imagining.

* * *

Papyrus watched as Mercy thanked his brother taking the bottles that held ketch-up in them before were taken from him and she set them near the sink to likely wash. He wonders briefly why she would need them but shrugged it off. What ever it is at least they were not sitting around being useless in his room. Much like the socks that is in the living room where they should not be.

….........

“ **SANS! WHY IS THERE ANOTHER SOCK IN THE LIVING ROOM!?!** ” He shrieks out in anguish as he face palms. He had been far too panicked over the protection of their new friend and her soul to notice it earlier. He saw both Sans and Mercy sharing a look before they burst into a fit of laughter.

“I-It's Sock-Sans's new friend... Haha the poor sock looked rather lonely s-so I hehe donated a lonesome s-sock friend” He hears her state making his eyes bug out his brother laughing even harder falling from his chair holding his midsection tears rolling from his sockets.

“Hehehe! W-well it was a nice knitture! Hahaha! Now both socks are n-not bonely hehe!” He hears his brother pun between laughs and gasping for air. His head was moving between the two of them as he listened to them both swap jokes and puns whilst laughing until he could not take it anymore. “NYYYEE **EEEHH** **_HHHH!!!!_ ** ” He exclaims as he took his bowl of dino oats and ate it quickly before heading to the door kicking it open.

“SANS WHEN YOUR DONE I AM WAITING OUTSIDE SO WE CAN GO TO THE STORE!!!” He shouts out as he leaves the two of them to their punnery and laughter, which only got worse as he was leaving making him glad he was outside where he could not hear it.

….... Despite himself he chuckled a little bit. And he hated it.

* * *

Woys was currently not is Mercy's body. They had been forced out by some sort of unknown element while trying to restrain her nightmares. She was able to see her, and hear the things she said or did outside her body. But she was unable to return or hear what was being said. She felt... naked.. having been used to staying in her head for the past five years after the centuries of being a ghost without a body.

She knew it would have happened eventually. But it should not have happened while she was still broken. The poor girl was like a sister to her. So why was she forced out? What happened and who was the cause of her being removed and unable to interact with her. Not knowing what was going on was frustrating her. She was so preoccupied that she did not notice something behind her until it snatched her up and was dragging her away.

She kicked and struggled, desperate to break free crying out for help feeling all the energy she had being sucked away from her until the goopy skeleton that she would see from time to time observing Mercy on the surface blast at whatever it was that had a hold of her away. He caught her and she made a note of the fact they were in a gray colored room before her vision began to blur.

 

The last thing that was on her mind was the hope that whatever this was it would not harm the person she cares deeply for before everything faded to black.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again viewers. I.. Listen. I will tell you I have no clue what is going on. And no I am not talking about the oddness of Mercy's soul. I am talking about that... thing. The thing that ripped the ghost that was inside of Mercy out. Honestly I felt pure terror when it had happened. And I could not for the life of me understand why. It felt... familiar. And not in a good way.

The ghost had immediately tried going back in but was unable to. Like they were blocked. Put them on edge. I tried to talk to them but it was like they could not see me like before. Like the thing that ripped them out was causing interference. It was not here now, though I am not sure why it did not just take them right when they were ripped out. Somehow I feel like... like this happened to me before. When I was with Frisk. But I forgotten. Trying to remember hurt.

Not knowing what to do, I just floated nearby. Watching. Waiting. And praying that I am wrong. That whatever just happened would wear off and they would be able to go back and that thing for whatever reason did not return to try and drag them off somewhere... and do whatever it is that I forgot was done to me.

While watching I saw her as she whined and cried. Making the ghost panic and try several times to go back in. And failing. It made me wish there was more I could do then watch. I mean... I could go on in her place to see what is up. But it is not my place and if I did, I am sure that thing would rip me out too. Not 100% sure but... sure enough that I do not want to go in unless it was necessary. Hell I will probably just make myself visible so everyone could see and talk to me even if it sets Sans on edge. That would be a thousand times better than having to face that thing.

….. The fact that it scares me enough to willingly allow myself to be seen is making me feel even more terrified. And being scared is also making me pissed. The combination is never a good thing. Was not when I was still alive and definitely is not now.

Mercy eventually calmed down and Sans moments later woke up. I half expected him to see the ghost that was in the room but he didn't, showing that for whatever reason I am the only one right now that could see them. Watching I saw as Sans moved over to her bed and looked her over, looking worried for some reason. I do not know why but maybe he was able to sense she was distressed about something, albeit late.

He seemed to choose to crawl into the bed, giving her space but also was close to her... Yeah he definitely was sensing something was up. For whatever reason it seemed to make the ghost both look relieved and tense at the same time... well I know why they are tense. Their probably not handling being outside of her well.

I wanted to laugh when Sans had ended up rolling over and clung to Mercy at some point close to morning. It was amusing and when he woke up he would probably... oh. Looks like she woke up first.….. Oh god I wish I had some way to record this it was funny to watch her messing with his face. Checking on the ghost I noticed that while still tense she was obviously amused by how things were going too. I suddenly hear Sans let out a protective hiss looking back I saw him giving his 'scary' face at the window and notice Flowey's face retreating.

…. Somehow that was hilarious even if it was not meant to be. I laugh a bit as I continue to observe careful to keep myself hidden and physically and audibly, while I follow the three of them out of the room. Eventually we all made it to the kitchen and I listen to them as they talk.

  
  
  
  


…...

  
  
  
  


I have never been much of a shipper, that was more Frisk's thing when they were happy. But I could tell once Undyne eventually became okay with her and Undyne and Alphys become a couple it is likely that the pair will notice the chemistry between the two that I am observing. I can already hear the hypothetical squeals of the future scalie duo. That is if they do not eventually act on their chemistry themselves. Sans is known for not acting out on things though in past timelines so it would all depend on if she wants to be more than friends with him.

I broke down in another fit of laughter when I saw and heard Sans's response to her stating her plans to make him ketchup. I swear this girl is making Sans act and do things I never thought I would see him act like and do. It was even funnier with the little line he stated aloud probably without realizing it before he vanished to his room to get the bottles for her to fill.

I kind of feel bad for her. She has no way of knowing that it would get Sans drunk. Least when he is drunk he is an emotional rambler and not a perverted abusive jerk. I felt a chill go up my non-corporeal spine.

  
  


It's close.

  
  


Whatever was keeping it at bay will not keep it gone for long. I tried to get the other ghost's attention. But they still could not hear me. I could not even touch them now.

…. Oh.. oh I think I know why it could not just take them now. It seems that they had been with her a lot longer than I have been with.. Frisk. So the entity while it had gotten her out was unable to take them far away yet. To much.. attachment to the person they were connected too.

The fact I am not even able to do anything. Warn them or... Wait. There is something I can do. Maybe he can help. W.D Gaster. Sans and Papyrus's father. It was a long shot but... I remember when that thing had taken me he had chased it away from me. I still do not remember what happened but I have to try.

Goal in mind I swiftly left the house heading to the room I knew he would be in. I go quick as I can to him. "Gaster! Hey! Gaster!" I make myself visible, he looked surprised to see me. While I would like to take in the startled expression there is no time for it or laughter. Not when someone was in danger of... of being taken over. That was it. That thing, whatever it was was the reason for all the resets. It had planted something into me and I unknowingly when I reconnected to Frisk infected them.

How could I not remember that. Something so important that had happened to me. I feel overcome with guilt from not remembering sooner. He could have got her back in by now and stopped it from getting close to her and the ghost that was with her.

"Gaster there is no time. It's back! It's going to do what it did to me to the ghost that is with the new human. If it has it's way what happened with me and Frisk will happen to her! And this whole cycle that finally got broken will start again!"

His face was expressionless before... it turned dark. And he was shrieking holding his head it sounding like static. I did not need to hear words, which he can not really speak well right now, to understand that he was pissed. He was just as pissed when it happened to me. No sooner after I told him he.. vanished.

I have no clue where but... I think he knows where he is going. Least he had a heads up this time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

…... I just hope that this time he will be able to prevent it from happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people who remember timelines are able to recall Goop Dad. Least that is my logic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone! I hope all you lovey readers are having a nice day and you have lots of fune with your loved ones, family boyfriend, girlfriend or just friends in general. Remember today is not just a day for couples, but for all forms of love.... not including Levels of Violence of course. We do not need that kind of LOVE lol.

'I am starting to feel worried. Woys never takes this long to be silent. I... I can't even sense her here anymore...' You hate to admit it but you can say the same. Something must have happened some point last night more than just her being overwhelmed by keeping the nightmares at bay. You knew that she had refused to leave until you were whole again. She was one to keep her promises. So.. why? What happened to force her to leave?

“.... We should wait until Sans and Papyrus get back from wherever they went to get food..” You say aloud to try and calm both parts of yourself. You did not need to be in a panic attack. Sides for all you both knew Woys could be taking a really long rest. For as long as you and your other half knew here she never got any rest. Ghost or not that had to take a toll on a person.

To keep your mind occupied you check the progress on the ketchup. Taking some of it on the tip of your finger you taste it and let out a pleased hum. Very ketchupy. Though it tastes slightly richer than store bought ketchup. Sans was surely going to love it. Now, it just needs to be put in the bottles that were thankfully glass which in your mind is better than plastic, then get chilled. Thinking you figure it would be faster if you have it covered in snow, least the chilling process. And there is plenty of it outside. You just... have to change into warmer clothes. You decide to fill the bottles up before you attempt the thought of leaving the house.

Sighing once they are filled you realize you have just put off the enviable. Besides staying inside all day was not healthy, and going out could help take your mind off the sinking feeling you had in the pit of your stomach. Heading up to the room you and Sans are temporarily sharing you pick up your backpack pulling out the sweater and t-shirt you were wearing the other day as well as your pants socks and undergarments.

“…... I need to get some clothes of my own so I will not be forced to borrow from Sans...” You state to try and ground your other half still sensing her worry. '…. they are comfy though.... and smell spicy..' You blink at her comment. Yeah.. they do smell like spice.. and a hint of pine and apple.. with a strong smell of ketchup. “....... why is one of the reasons for your objection the scent?” You asked in mild confusion.

'… It.. it's just... comforting... especially with.. you know.. Woys missing.' You ponder this before sitting down on the bed thinking a moment. They were right, in a way.. the smell was comforting. It was odd that it was not a bad odd. You probably would not have realized it was a source of comfort if your other half hadn't mentioned something on it. They were you after all despite the fact you were the one active and the shield keeping as much as you could off the half of you that still miraculously retained some innocence.

“... you want to have his shirt under the sweater? To help us keep calm until he and his brother get back? I intend to let him know about Woys being missing if she has not returned by then. Since he knows of her now.” You ask resting your hands over where you soul's emerging point is. You could feel it stir with anxiety. You were not sure if his scent would keep a panic attack from happening but if it does....

You blush as you hung your head shamefully. There was no way you were going to say his scent was making you feel sane right now despite your worrying for your ghost friend's safety. It would sound creepy. And weird, not to mention would probably make him  _ not  _ want to be around you. You have known him for only a day and a couple hours. And you were sure that if he knew he would likely ask you to leave.

Shaking your head you quickly just tug the sweater on and swap the shorts for regular pants making sure you also make sure your other articles of clothing were in their proper place on your body. You look to your skeleton top that was laying on the bed before shoving it into your backpack you blush threatening to return. You would probably not be able to wear it now without worrying for the innuendo that could be an issue... then again it could be a great source for jokes like the socks had become earlier that morning.

…..

You decide you were going to test that later tonight around bedtime. With Sans it seems to be a safer bet and after the worrying you and your other half have been having his reactions though will be awkward for both parties would probably tickle your other half enough to be a bit more like herself and less panicked and stuttering. Her being like this was not helping you in the attempts to keep calm.... but also testing on Sans will help you to gauge if it was wise to wear it around Papyrus to. So.. less awkward in a way? You guess?

“If it turns out that Woys really is... gone.. she will likely tell us what happened when she returns. She would never leave unless it was for a very good reason. We just.. need to trust her if she really is not here right now.” You state to try again to calm you both again. 'Yeah...yeah okay...' Temporarily satisfied with that you glance to Sans's closet. You wonder if he has a spare jacket you can borrow. You will put it back after your done with the ketch-up cooling.

Opening the closet you dart out of the way of a clothes avalanche. “....... wow.. he must have not washed these in ages they smell super strongly like him.” you state blinking wide eyed wondering to yourself if you would have been squashed under it all. Least it got your other half to stop panicking and laughing. 

“I'll just...... yep. The sweater will be fine. Yep.” You turn leaving the room. You will offer later to see if he would not mind help washing it all. You noted that the restroom held the washer and dryer. He may be a single monster dude but even bachelors need to wash their things eventually... well... lazy ones. You figure Papyrus is a very neat and organized person.

Gathering up the bottles of ketchup you head outside suppressing a shiver. Looking around you see a mound of snow. You head over and put each bottle in it before placing your hands to your hips satisfied. You turn your head to your right and felt your eyes widen in awe. It looks like a winter wonderland with Christmas on all the time.

'Oh my gosh this place is so pretty! We will have to ask Papy or Sans to give us a tour!!! Oh oh! Look! There are one of those star thingies that was at Goatmom's!' You look in the distance and note that she is right, there is one over by a chest across to the other side of town near what looks to be an inn next to some other building? Maybe. Looking down at the bottles you test to see how hot they were still. Still pretty warm.

You glance to between the amazingness of the town and back to the bottles. You groan a bit. “Ugh! Hurry up and cool so I can go explore!” You complain to the bottles with a pout. Knowing it will still take a few minutes. It is not often you felt in sync with your other half in their childlike glee awe and wonder. Honestly you want nothing more than to go round town to say hello and frolic in the snow. Sighing you decide to bounce in place a bit until you notice a monster without arms come over to you.

“Yo! I never seen a monster like you around here before? Are you from the capital?” He asks sounding like a kid. Your other half gushes at how cute he is and agree. Monster children are cuter than you imagined. You were going to insist after a couple of batches of brownies to go to the kids of the town. You loved children after all. And have been known to shower them with affection. Though... why would he think your a monster like him? 'It has probably been a while since humans fell. I mean... if they knew then we would have been attacked by now.'

Nodding to answer the child and your other half you sport a big cheerful smile. “Yeah.. I had kind of just left the Ruins yesterday without realizing I could not go back. So Sans and Papyrus are letting me stay with them for the time being. It was really nice of them. My name is Mercy by the way. What is your name?”

You watch as he perks up excitedly. “I'm Monster Kid. But I go by MK! It is great to meet you we do not get to see new monsters often! Least from the Ruins. Yo! That is cool! I bet you have some great stories from there! What is it like?!” You blink as you thought about it. You hardly saw the ruins, but of what you did see it was very surreal, and beautiful like this part of the underground in its own way. 

“Well, less snowy and chilly for one. But very pretty and there is this spot in the ruins that is like a sky light to the surface. You can not see anything from this far down but the light from this thing called the sun shines down and is pleasant to sit under. It is the closest one can get to being on the surface without being able to go up there.” You say to him. You watch his face gain an awed expression.

“Yo that is awesome! I bet Undyne could bust down that door if she knew there was a spot like that in the underground! She is so cool! Is there anyone like her on that side of the ruins?” You hear him gush about the person that you know is Papyrus's friend that is likely murdery towards you, and is according to Sans is a 'angerfish'. You have not heard her name yet dropped by either of them you think but somehow you just know it is her. You give a sheepish smile.

“W-well.. there is one person.. She is called Toriel the caretaker of the ruins. As a caretaker it is your responsibility to help those in need and take care of everyone. Not like a royal guard captain but is still a great responsibility. She also is a really great cook and makes the best cinnamon butterscotch pie. It is a shame that it is a one way trip out here. I am sure that everyone would love to have a slice of that mouth watering goodness.” you tell him before bending down checking the bottles. Yes! Perfectly chilled.

“I have to put these away. If your still here would you mind showing me around town? I have not seen it all yet and I bet you know all the best places.” You state to him and watch as he looks surprised a moment before puffing his little chest with a look of pride. God too adorable. Just what you needed. “Yo! You can count on me!” he states with excitement.

Nodding with a grin you gather up all the ketchup and head inside putting it in the fridge. You were ecstatic though you wonder if Sans and Papyrus would worry if they returned and you were not there. You write a note and once you were outside again you stuck it to the door. Satisfied you look to MK feeling your inner self's childlike glee coming to the surface. “Okay, lead the way.”

As you follow your young tour guide, you feel your heart and swell with joy and hope for today being a good day.

* * *

Sans sighed as he and his brother return to the house. He had been told by his brother he new  **[hp]** level and while he is glad it is so high now, it is overwhelming and he really needs to talk with Mercy to see if she knows and is willingly making it change.

Sure having a 420  **[hp]** is great... but they should get to the bottom of the hows and whys of what is going on. It could be possible she is getting hurt unknowingly. If that is the case he would feel awful and while his brother would not want him to, he would have to find a way to return the  **[hp]** so she will not be harmed.  _ If  _ she is being harmed by it. She does not deserve to have more pain.

“.... **Oh** . **Seems Mercy has made a friend while we were away and is touring town** .” He hears his brother and tenses looking at him. She what!? “What? Who?!” He states almost dropping the bag he was carrying. “OH JUST MK. ACCORDING TO THE NOTE.” His brother says showing the note. “I- **I just hope she is okay** .” he hears the worry in his brother's voice. He is probably worried about Undyne doing something.

“I'll go look around for her. MK would not do anything but if I remember right he is grounded and likely sneaked out of his parent's home.” he says handing his brother the bag he was carrying and teleported on top of one of the buildings to get a better vantage point. It was easier then popping all around town. With higher  **[hp]** he has more energy, but this way will save time. And he used it to keep an eye socket on Frisk each time like. He could see mostly all of Snowdin excluding the place his brother and Frisk had... their encounters.

Shaking his head mentally reminding himself Frisk is not here. That things are different. Resting his hand over his soul he sighs feeling it pulse steadily at it's normal rhythm. He feels his smile become less tense as he recentered himself. Everything is fine. Different yes but... he does not need to worry anymore right?

His  **[hp]** is recovering, his brother may be under house arrest right now but he is happier and he and his brother have actually talked. It was not expected and he had been avoiding it, still did on subjects he was not ready to talk on. But they actually talked. And it felt... good. He did not know that he needed it until it happened.

All of it was because things  **_are_ ** different this time. Because it is not Frisk who fell down. Because it was her this time. Because it was Mercy. Somehow she is just... making things better. For all the things he learned that made him feel bad for her she still does not let it hinder trying to make others smile and wanting to have everyone be happy. If he went through that on top of being forced to remember all the timelines and his depression he had been suffering from... that thought is not a pleasant one.

He would not of been strong enough to keep the one  **[hp]** he used to have remaining. He would have fallen down and Papyrus would have been left alone. He knows that it would have broken him mentally and emotionally and he would not have survived. Let alone for twenty-one years of it. She is so much stronger than him even though she was broken from it. At least she was still trying. And had not given up like he was… like he had.

He laughed a little at that. He had given up. And yet somehow all this change and newness was making him want to try to be better. A better brother for Papyrus. And a better friend for those he already had as well as for his newest one. He knew it was going to be a long road and a lot of work. Something he can't afford to be lazy with. He needs to not fall back into the mindset he had while he was with one  **[hp]** .

More than just need. For once in a long time he actually wants something. He wants it so badly. He wants to believe that this was really it. That they will all finally have an end to all of this and be happy. Happier even than all the pasiFrisk timelines. He laughs again, finding it funny and scary that he is hoping and longing for something so far fetched. When was the last time he felt this way? He can't even recall it.

He comes out of his thoughts when he hears a familiar laugh and he looks down seeing Mercy dodging snowballs being tossed in her direction from where she was with MK, as well as the two other kids he has seen around. A mouse and nacarat jester monsters? He thinks they go by Tess and Red. He felt his soul give off a warm tingly sensation as he watched.

He remembers how Tess would always let the depression of how they were trapped down here drown her from seeing the good that is around her. May have to do with the fact her parents fell down when she was small and had to be taken in by Red's family. Seems like Mercy just has a way to make people feel down like he was happy too. So it was not just him that was affected by her.

He silently watches, with a wide grin feeling a sense of peace that was more then welcome before he noticed that she is shivering a bit. Oh.. right she is not super tolerant with cold temperatures. He hates to be the party crasher because the monster kids and her are both having a lot of fun, and seeing her with joy lighting her eyes and is an amazing sight to behold as is hearing her sound happy, but he also knows humans can get sick easy. She will likely feel miserable if he does not get her back to the house. And... Paps would probably be freaked out. He does not need or want either to happen.

With that in mind he teleports down, thinking of a mischievous way to get her to laugh and mess with her... hopefully in a not scared way... appearing behind her scooping her up. She lets out a startled squeak and while it sound cute he wonders if it was to much until her startled surprised expression melts into happy bemusement twinkling out. Relaxing he laughs looking to the three kids giving them a wink.

“Hate to cut this short kiddos'. But I am going to have to abduct her for a bit.  _ Snow _ can all hang out again later.” He puns out pleased when all of them Tess included laugh a bit. After they all said goodbye he noticed that he was still holding her. Blushing a bit he teleports back to the house setting her on the couch trying to will his flusteredness away with a cough.

“So... you have fun?” he asked, trying to ignore the jittery feeling he was having. He feels his soul shutter then sing with joy he did not even feel the will to shut down when she gave him the brightest smile he ever seen her have that looked to be very genuine as she nodded. 

“Yes. Yes I did. This town is so homely and amazing. I can't recall the last time I had so much fun. And monster children are so adorable. I mean... I always loved kids but I thought I was going to melt at how adorable they all were. Precious little angels.” She says gushing about MK Red and Tess. He could not help but picture her being surrounded by many kids and her showering them with affection and treats spoiling any and all kids that happened to be close to her.

She would probably make a great mom.....  **NOPE** ! Nope. Not thinking about that nope!

“Oh! I almost forgot but I finished that ketchup before I left with MK. You want to try it to see if you like it? If not I can always tweak it until it is to your liking.” he hears her say as he watches her jump up heading to the kitchen.

"Y-yeah.. yeah sure.” He calls after her as he sits down his hands clenched at his shorts. For a moment as he tries to keep his head from turning deep blue. Oh Delta Rune and the stars above please help him survive his feelings he should not be feeling. He does not know how much longer he can keep it to himself. With a muffled groan into his hoodie he takes a couple breaths to calm himself before letting out a sorrowful chuckle.

He can only hope that when he does eventually crack, that he will be able to handle the rejection he is sure he will receive.

* * *

Papyrus was waiting outside the house and could hear his brother and her from the window. Peeking inside he hears how his brother's soul was singing out for a moment before it abruptly stops. His eye sockets widen a second as he realized that his hunch from before was right that his brother does care about their new friend. But he did not realize he would end up caring for her that much.

He could understand why his brother is not verbally acting on how he feels, due to his integrity he and his brother shares it is likely he does not feel right in jumping straight into a confession due to the story she told them. But also knowing his brother he will likely never say anything even if enough time passes and they are comfortably friends. Especially if she had not had a life like she did not the surface he still probably would just stand by and force himself to not act beyond just friendship.

He frowns worrying for his brother. He knew how his brother had a crush before and she ended up turning him down. It likely was what caused him not to try and pursue anyone else and stick to just focusing on him as he grew up. His brother was an amazing, though lazy, person. And given the chance he would make anyone who would be willing to give him the chance very happy. He knows it probably would have helped him long ago to not lose so much of his  **[hp]** which he was thankfully regaining.

His brother deserves to have a datemate that could one day be his soulmate. So he would not be alone if he himself finds someone that he wants to be his datemate and mate one day too. Honestly aside from his brother's former  **[hp]** that had him staying with his brother the other thing he was worried over was his brother being on his own. It was why he never tried to find someone for himself because he did not want his brother to be alone. Knowing how loneliness gets to him.

As he watches his brother through the window he felt a mixture of relief that his brother met someone that gets his soul to sing; but also concern that his brother will end up letting his chance to not be alone and be happy completely for once slip through his phalanges. As well as Undyne eventually coming here to try and go after the person that is both healing his brother's soul and could potentially be a sister to him if somehow his brother does somehow find it in himself to tell her one day.

All these feelings and thoughts in his soul and mind were overwhelming until he felt his integrity and bravery suddenly pulse together as one. No he was going to make sure they were safe. And he will help his brother overcome his fears and help him confess to her one day. For now he will just keep the knowledge to himself until he is sure Mercy also could have similar feelings for his brother.

 

The goal in mind and synchronization of his blazing soul fills him with hope that everything will work out in the end and everyone will be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Sans you really need to give yourself some more credit. Sorry for the mopy Sans end for his bit. He still has the depression he is dealing with. Kind of makes it hard for him to be optimistic for himself with some topics.


	17. Chapter 17

Looking down at the ghost whom he had tried to save he felt himself overcome with guilt. Even though he had more time, she still had the seed planted in her. The seed that would if she reunited with the young woman whom he had been keeping an eye on for all these years to suffer through what Chara and Frisk had for countless resets.

He felt it was all his fault. Truth be told. The creature that had targeted both humans and their ghostly companions. Yes, at the time he had been trying to find an alternate way to break the barrier. He was so sure that it would work, his project. He had no way of knowing that in consequence of attempting things that should not be tampered with he would have unleashed such a being. That of which he had no clue of their limits or how to get rid of them.

He began to remember that day, it had made the piece he had of his soul that remained ache hearing his eldest son crying and begging him to join the others in evacuation. He wished that he could have, but there was no time and if he had not stayed behind everyone there would have been forced to suffer the same fate as he. The project that ended up erasing him from the fabric of reality. Memories of the people who knew him at least. He would have felt even worse if all his former coworkers that he was responsible for and his own son had to suffer this fate he was forced to accept.

To be forgotten, and to be helpless as he watched those that he cares for suffer. Granted it allowed him to be outside the mountain observing many many things and places on the surface. Something he had done a lot whenever his sons were sound asleep or busy at school. It was how he came across the young woman that was currently with his sons.

He had felt pity for her when she was a young girl, as he watched her grow up unable to do much at all to help her. Though from time to time he had tried to comfort her while she dreamed. Much like he had done for both his sons if he noticed they were struggling with things. Over time he began to care for her as if she was one of his own.

Eventually it got to the point where he had enough of watching her suffer. It was the first time in a long time he had tried to interact in the world beyond dreams, which he had tried to do shortly after the accident. He had no way of knowing if it would work due to it failing to get himself out of where he was trapped but he had to try.

Harnessing the energy of the void and used it to relocate her to between the mountain and Ebbot City. It had taken a lot of concentration, but not without a price. It had resulted in some of his former form to.. change. He smiled sadly at the blackness that was once a good portion of his body. Yes. A price, but one he would gladly have done again if resets were around when he had made the choice to save her. He was grateful that Flowey had not been around at that time.

His new form he found allowed him to be able to interact in the physical world for brief amounts of time. Not long enough to be able to talk to anyone, but enough to leave small surprises for his sons on their birthdays and giftmas. It was amusing to watch them wonder where the things he had gotten them came from.

He also helped out in little ways if he could. When they were looking for things they misplaced or to try and hide his eldest son's ketchup when he was drinking to much of it. Of all the things he had to inherit from him why it was ketchup somehow making them both be drunk he will never know. Sighing he rested a hand on the ghost woman's head. He was praying that Chara will be able to help him explain what had happened.

And be able to help break the news to her that it is unsafe for her to return until hopefully way shows itself to fix this mess.

* * *

'Okay, we going to tell him about Woys missing now? She would have popped in to tease you about his holding you earlier if she were here because she would have picked up on your being flustered for a moment.' You blush holding the bottle of ketchup in your hand before sighing shutting the fridge door. You knew she was right and you did need to talk to him about this. But you also did not know where Papyrus was. Not that you did not mind him knowing too, just did not know if Woys would appreciate it if she came back or woke up from wherever she was hiding in your head.

“... I'll ask after he tries the ketchup. He seems a bit flustered and somehow ketchup makes him relax.... actually... I wonder if it is a type of alcohol for him.. why am I wondering if condiments can be like alcohol!?” You had begun to reassure your other half, to going on a tangent that made her laugh. 'Well... if it is he probably is a crier drunk. He does not seem to have a bad  _ bone _ in his body. So he likely will not be a jerk drunk.' You scoff a moment shaking your head before thinking on it more heading back to the living room.

Making note of him having his hood over his head you wonder why he is for a brief second before shrugging and clearing your throat. He jolts a bit from where he was sitting before peaking out from under his hood looking a bit sheepish. Again. Another perfect picture moment. You were seriously missing your phone. You'd probably have taken so many pictures and group selfies it would have taken up all the memory on the phone though. You sigh and shake your head smiling to yourself about your mental pondering before addressing the circumstances at hand. 

“Sans... before I give you this can you tell me if you get drunk off ketchup or not?” You ask a hand on your hip as you hold the bottle in your other hand. You tilt your head arching a brow as his skull quickly turns blue and he adverts his eye-lights.You realize that you may have unknowingly hit it on the nail and realize he may think your judging him. Or ridiculing him. Neither you want him to feel especially since he has been so nice to you. Awkward moments aside.

“I'm not judging if you do, just trying to understand why one would drink it straight from the bottle and not use it with food that normally goes with it. I mean.. I like honey a lot and kind of go through a lot of it. It does not make me drunk but I heard it can be turned into something called mead. I have wanted to try it but I do not want to know what a drunk me is like... and kind of share my head space with a child of sorts.” You leave of the currently missing Woys for the moment. Not wanting to chat about it until after he tastes the ketchup and realize that you were rambling a bit. Mostly cause he is staring at you again.

“.... haha... sorry.. rambling again.. I swear I never usually talk this much.” You look away for a moment to the bottle in your head before just handing it to him sitting down. “Well um.. yeah... Hope you like the taste of it.” You say with a smile you know was probably awkward. He seems to be thinking about something before shifting where he was sitting to be more relaxed.

“Yeah.. it kind of is like alcohol to me. But I know my limit so I probably will not get drunk off one bottle... probably.” He says with a wink causing you to glance away with a blush. 'Well that explains the ketchup smell his cloths have.' The comment your other half stated was not helping you with your blush at all, nor was her giggling like the little mischievous imp she was being at the moment. “You okay? Your not getting sick are you I know you said that you were not overly cold tolerant..” He asks causing you to look at him wide eye and flusteredly waving your hands.

“No no I'm fine... just... um... mental conversation with my other half. She is just being a little munchkin is all.” You state with a sheepish grin. He arches a brow before shrugging lifting the bottle up to take a drink. For a moment you worried that he did not like it because he had pulled it away staring at it with his eye-lights out and his other hand over his mouth. You were about to apologize when his eye-lights returned in full force in the shape of hearts with bursting stars like when you stated your intention of making him the ketchup.

“Oh Delta Ruin and stars above... This is the best ketchup I have ever tasted!” He states before taking another longer drink of it. You feel relief flow through you before you hear a sound like... purring? He and his brother do not have a cat, just a dog that seems to like them much to Papyrus's dismay cause it makes of with his bones. So.. why is there purring? You eye Sans for a moment and realize that it was coming from him.

'….. okay. That is so adorable. I want to hug him and smother him with affection! Please please do it oh my gosh it is too cute!' You find yourself in agreement with your other half, though you also had something else you wanted to do. The pun... was too much to resist. “I'm glad you like it. Took me a while on the surface to purrfect the recipe. Though maybe having magic added to it made it better. Tasted a bit richer then normal when I taste tested it to see if it was the right flavor and catsistancy.” You say making a purring and cat pun. To your dismay his purring stopped, but his skull turned a rich blue that glowed a bit and it seemed like steam was coming off.

“Haha sorry. Didn't mean to fluster you it was either pun or smother you with hugs like my other half wanted to do... I figured you would appreciate the pun more..” You say apologetically watching as he retreated a little into his hooded jacket. What can you say to make it better and not worse? A subject change probably. You need to talk to him about his um... cloths mound that fell out of his closet. But he probably is already feeling embarrassed. Guess your talking about Woys being missing.

“.... hey um... I was wondering if we could... talk... it has to do a bit about... something important and I figured you could probably help? You do not have to.. you have already helped me more than I can ever repay you but.. you are also the only one I have told about.. them..” You say as you glance away from him. You feel the anxiety in your soul rise again. “It.. is something that is causing me to worry a bit..”

You look over when you feel the couch shift signaling he was getting up. You see his expression looked concerned and seemed to be in thought. “Does it have to do with the um.. dream you had?” He questions and in a way it kind of does. “Partly, least in concerns with.... whom keeps them at bay... I'd feel better talking about this where Papyrus can't just walk in.. I do not mind him knowing it's just...” Sans holds up a hand causing you to stop.

“Yeah. I get it. You probably not told anyone of this and your just getting used to one other person knowing yeah?” He says putting the lid on the bottle shoving it into one of his pockets. “I know a place you and I can talk.” You try and relax and smile a bit though you really do not feel like smiling. You get up and when he offered his hand you took it figuring wherever you both were going to talk he was going to teleport there.

 

You hope just before you both teleport that whatever is going on that everything is okay and not as bad as you feel it is.

* * *

Sans sighed as they stood in house lab that is below the house. To be honest he was highly concerned with the fact that she wanted to talk where Papyrus could not hear. He had the feeling when he woke up that something was off in the room. Like some sort of presence was in the room that was not.. natural.

It had resulted in him moving to her bed to try and be closer just in case whatever was off in the room did something that would require a quick teleport out. Whatever it was had left by the time he woke up. He assumed it was the weed due to her telling him it was in the window. But it could be he was wrong. Highly likely he was wrong if she is expressing that something is worrying her.

“O-okay um... You know how I told you about Woys right? How she is a ghost that has been hanging out with me and has been helping to keep my nightmares from being.. more frequent?” He nods after she finished asking him this. “Yeah.. I'll admit  _ how _ you had told me was a bit... odd. But I remember.” He responded before tilting his head. “What does Woys have to do with your being worried?”

“W-well.. I told her I was okay with her hopping out but she denied it saying she was fine with things they way they have been...Y-you see she made me a promise after I was aware she was a ghost that until I am in a place mentally that I do not need her to step in to help me, be it nightmares or panic attacks, she was going to stick around least inside my head where she has been staying.  Even if she did not say anything I always felt her presence somewhere. S-she is someone that has always kept her promise if she promised something and... Sans.. I..” He watched as her hands shook clenching and unclenching before flicking his eye-lights up seeing worry and fear swirling in her emotions coming to her face and eyes.

“I-I think something happened last night while we were asleep. I am not sure what or why but I can't sense her. I know she would not have left without letting me know she had to go somewhere. This is not like her at all and I have been trying to not freak out since I realized she was not here, me and my other part of myself we.. We just..” He was not sure what to say as he saw her break down crying now, clearly shaken now that she has forced herself to actually focus on what is making her worried.

He could tell that she while not speaking has a lot of worries for the ghost that she had as her only friend until she came down here. Probably more than friend. Likely a sister type relationship. If his guess was right judging off of how this panic attack turned melt down is affecting her. He was silent for a bit contemplating how he was going to try to handle this before going over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Look, I do not know if I can help much but I'll try. It could be possible that everything is fine but I sensed something was off at some point last night.. whatever it is it is not here now but it could be possible that it could have affected your friend somehow. If it did it could be that she left so that she could deal with it without you getting hurt. From what little you had told me of her she sounds like she is a pretty strong ghost. Whatever is going on I am sure it will get worked out. After all, as a rule of thumb ghost's can't die so it is likely that she will be okay.” He tells her to try and reassure her to help her calm down.

He tenses as she hugs him but relaxes as he holds her as she trembles and sobs. He has no way of knowing if he was right or not. For all he knows whatever that thing was that he sensed it could have been something highly dangerous. In fact he is sure that it was. The fact that it had struck while they were asleep and he was not aware of something being wrong if it had not been for her unique mental situation bothered him. What if it came back again? Surely if it had the ability to make it so the ghost that had been with her was separated from her then it was likely it could be able to attack her and anyone else if it really wanted to.

So why. Why was it attacking now? Why not before in all the other resets? Or has it happened before and he was just not aware of it? Could it be the reason for things having a constant loop? Or part of a reason? Whatever is going on he knows one thing for sure. He was going to try to get to the bottom of it so he can put a stop to it.

He just hopes that when he does he is not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo Goop Dad pov! Though I think he needs some hugs. All the characters do really.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried inserting a image. Not sure if it will register or not if it does I will be happy if not there will be a link below.

“aaaagggghhHH!!! DAMN I **T** **ALL!!** “ Flowey exclaimed in frustration back in the ruins where he retreated to knowing that he would not be located by 'teleporter' shenanigans. He was pissed! Ever since she has gotten into the skeletal brother's house, he has not been able to keep tabs on the new human whom replaced Frisk. The closest he had gotten was peeking in the window to see the damned Smiley Trashbag cuddling her. CUDDLING HER! While sleeping in the bed! Never mind the fact that the skeleton seems very protective of her given him giving him the 'bad time warning' face and hissing at him like a bitchy monster that was temporarily feral due the heat cycles. Seriously he had no clue skeleton monsters even possessed the ability to do such things.

…... Come to think of it, he was only ever close to being like this in the beginning timelines when he would try to mess with Papyrus or 'experiment' anything his brother related results in general. He also never expressed interest or got close to anyone. Closest was just basic friendships he would never pursue anything beyond that. Never once had he seen someone get past that. Even Frisk before they started doing resets could not get past his bubble except his brother and even then he would just keep to himself the more resets there were.

“….. Oh... oh this is just to good.” He grins to himself as he laughs with a warped sense of glee. “The Smiley Trashbag has dropped his guard to someone new! Oh this is going to be so much fun to mess with and see just how far this can be pushed till he breaks again!” He feels his petals quiver with glee. It was going to take some planning but this was too good to pass up. The human is not a determination dominate soul like Frisk was so it means he likely has control of the timelines again. Meaning he can do anything he wants and not worry. After all...

 

 

 

 

It is not everyday he has the chance to play with something new and be in complete ' **control** '.

* * *

Sans felt a chill go up his spine. Something must have happened somewhere in regards to him resulting in a slight feeling of dread. He was unsure as to why though.... No it was probably the weed. This type of chill usually had something to do with him. He pushed that thought back when he felt Mercy pull back and began to rub her eyes sniffling and hiccup a bit. Stars he hates seeing her this upset. It does not suit her at all. Let alone the fact she does not deserve any more pain or sorrow.

The fact that what is making her upset is something he has no current way to fix does not make this any better. What could he do to make it so she feels a bit better? “I-I'm sorry.. I'm such a e-emotional mess.. I d-don't mean to burden y-you with broken t-trash that I a-am..” she says trying to calm herself down. Is.. that how she sees herself? He closes his eye sockets taking in a breath and lets it go. It is probably the result of the life she lived before she got free. He could relate in a way because he had felt like that towards himself.

“You aren't trash.. your an amazing person who just happened to get the short end of the stick with regards to your life up till now. It is going to take time for you to heal yes. But you aren't and never will be trash okay?” He says to her lightly gripping a hold of her shoulders after he opened his eye sockets again. He never wants her to feel like she is something like that especially when since she is such a kind and caring individual. The fact that she has had to suffer like this for countless timelines where he had never met her ate at him. If had just tried to be more active and not a shut in he probably could have tried to make her life even a tiny bit happier if he had met her at all.

“You've... your being here has... changed things.. Before you came down here I.. well.. Stars this is hard to explain...” He extracts himself taking a step back, placing his hands in his pockets and looked to the machine covered in a tarp in the corner of the room. Why did he want to try and explain how she had changed things? He does not even know for sure that she can or can't control the timeline. If she does would telling her make it so she gets corrupted or prevent it?

“.... I-If it has something to do with your.. **[hp]** rising your brother last told me it went up to five? I am not aware as to how it is happening.. but I'm glad that I'm helping you even if I am not sure how... or if it has risen again.. Speaking of we should probably try to figure out how this is happening?” He had tensed up a moment as he looked at her processing what she said. So she knew about it rising... but she is also not doing it deliberately even though she knows it is happening? She is right, he had been meaning to check it while he looked at her soul some point tomorrow or when she is not upset.

“I know that you said that you do not want to look at my soul right now but... maybe if you look at it it could help with things. A lot happened and the longer we wait it is likely the more questions and undue stress will be added and we'll just... keep putting it off.. To be honest I really want to know what is going on and if there are any side effects that may harm you. I do not want you to have to suffer if something should happen to me. You don't deserve to be in pain or worse and if you will and it is partly my fault, especially because we did not know fully what is going on I..I...”Oh stars no no she looks like she is going to cry again. He quickly tries to figure out what to say to try to redirect what is going on. This topic, unfortunately, is serious and if he tried to pun or joke about on it she may think he is not taking it seriously.

“Hey hey Mercy. Listen it's okay.. yeah your right we do need to figure this out but you need to be calm when we do check your soul. Emotions play a key role into how encounters work.. there is another way to look at your soul but that is more... for private and less casual... means. I mean... I occasionally help out at the lab but it has been a while since I was called in to help so I suppose you could think of it lie a doctor check up or something and not...” He states trying to figure out how to proceed looking away again his thoughts swirling around like his trashnado in his room. While it is true that it would be easier and safer to look at her soul outside of an encounter due to how emotionally stressed she is it still has its own risks.

He would have to be careful not to accidentally hurt her because having a soul bare like this is very intimate and if a person does not want the other who is looking at and touching the soul it could cause some damage, let alone if it does not hurt her it cause a groggle amount of Moldsmalls problems that neither of them would be wanting or ready to handle. It is a very delicate balance and one wrong move could easily lead to her getting harmed or... something that he would probably want to dust himself from embarrassment and shame if he were to cause her to be effected in a sensual way meant only to be between mates.

He feels himself start to sweat slightly. The fact that he has feelings when he barely knows her does not make it any easier either. What if his soul decides to pop out and tries to get close to hers while he is examining her soul? It is not unheard of happening he has heard of a couple monsters that has happened from time to time but that is usually when they are drunk and the souls of said monsters were very compatible. 

The fact his soul hums and sings around her means that on his side at least he is compatible which means she could be as well but he is trying to just be her friend. Especially since it is likely she would not want to be with something that would remind her of the fact the skeleton that is part of her base body components is a symbol of death for human kind. Having a skeleton monster somehow being attracted to her for reasons currently unknown to her as something more than a friend would be creepy and weird and ruining just what they have as the start of a friendship.

Doubled with the fact that humans and most monsters usually take things slower with humans. Seeings as humans were known from what he remembered when he observed them on the surface in 'PasiFrisk' timelines taking things very very slow, having to get to know each other on a deeper level over time since they have lost the ability to tell how others are doing with their souls. Stars seeing her soul and what it actually looks like will probably make keeping what he is trying to keep to himself even harder to hide.

“... it is likely the only way to get to the bottom of things if you want to do this right now. But it has its own risks.. if you really want to do this now I need to get things together so we can check it.” He says despite his misgivings on it. Deep down he knows that he is wanting to know more even knowing the risks in doing it this way. He also wants her to have less to worry about.

He just hoped that the results would have good things and nothing to be worried too much over. Seeing it also could help him calm down too. If it is not red like Frisk's then it is likely she does not have control over time. She said it looks odd but it could be it is just really dull and faded from all the trauma she has been through and has lots of scars. He knows his does due to all he has been through but.. honestly it is just a guess and he realizes now he really is probably procrastinating.

“Yeah.. yeah I want to know. I trust you to not do anything to try and hurt me and if something happens I know you will do everything you can to fix it. I know my soul is safe in your hands Sans.” He stares at her after he hears her answer. She really is something else. “Well.. trusting me will probably make it even easier just.. take a seat and wait I will get the stuff set up so after the scanner scans your soul it can go through the processing of it.” He says pulling out a folding chair setting it up before going to where he has some things he had used in the past to try and figure out how his soul was being affected to the point it was stuck at one **[hp]** for such a long time. He had taken it all down and put it away shortly before Frisk first fell down having given up trying to understand it.

Who'd of thought he would have to set it up again so soon even though it feels like an eternity ago. He lets out a hum when he presses a few buttons waiting for the machine to whir to life. “Good it still works. Looks to not have any faulty wiring or system errors. Just need to pull your soul out so we can get it scanned which should take roughly ten to twelve minutes and it be placed back.” He says looking over wearing his mask of a smile, trying to hide his nervousness.

“Are you going to scan yours too? To see how it has been affected by my soul? I mean.. it makes sense if it has risen in levels... how high is it anyway?” He had become tense again when she had asked about his soul and it getting scanned too. She is not wrong, it would likely help to figure out more accurately as to what is going on and the reasons how and why it is being given boosts.. but at the same time he is doing his best not to be a flustered mess and the very thought of his soul being bare for her to see it and how much of a wreck it is is not a great idea.

“U-um.. its.. I don't know for sure. Last it was checked it was at 420... My guess is it is when I am having a positive and not negative moment around you. And visa versa because it still is at 420. Perhaps because you were and still are worried in the back of your mind about Woys not being active or unable to sense her. 

It is fine you do not have to feel bad about it. Just glad that there seems to be something that points to an answer of where it is easier for whatever is going to happen and it has to do with both of our mental states for the moments it happens and not just riding on one of us making my soul to be some sort of leech off of yours somehow.” He tells her after he very quickly gave a self check. “I-it may be a good idea to scan my soul but.. later.. Just yours should be fine for now.” He adds on a glad he had managed to keep himself from being a blushing mess.

“... Okay? That is true that there is at least some clue... well whenever your ready to pull my soul out you can. Just... be forewarned that it really is an odd looking one.. Toriel said she never seen one like it in regards to humans. Not sure how long it has been since a human fell but the universe has chosen to either pull a practical joke and give me a soul that defies logic and what souls are meant to be or it is defective and could be more trouble than good.. Just please don't freak out okay?” He could not help a small breathy chuckle.

“Mercy, believe me when I say that I have seen a lot of things that it takes a lot to surprise me. Sure... a lot of the things that has happened recently was surprising curtsy of you. But none of them were to the point of knocking my socks off though the **[hp]** boosts came pretty close.” He states confidently and also in reinsurance as he went over to her to call her soul out into the room. “But if it makes you feel better I promise I won't freak out.” Seriously how different could her soul be.. heh he is getting pretty liberal with these promises as of.... late.....

 

 

 

 

 

…. Well.. he now understands why she was asking him not to freak out.

 

* * *

"Please don't freak out!" You say in a plea seeing how his smile that is on his face almost all the time was gone and his light in his sockets fluctuate. His eye lights flick from your soul to your face as a strangled sound almost like a breathy whine comes from him. Shoot maybe you both should have waited.

"W-what? Freaking out? Who's freaking out I'm not freaking out! Hehe.. he... Y-you were not kidding when you said... I mean... Don't get me wrong your souls... well.. it's..." He flounders a bit trying to think of what to say. You see that he is at least trying to not freak out like was promised, you were about to try and cup your soul in your hands when it moved forward out of your grasp nestling itself in his skeletal hands. You blush awkwardly and let out a sheepish laugh looking away from him.

"U-um I know it's... odd and not normal.. sorry! I.. I was trying to hold it but.. I guess it has a mind of its own?" You do not hear a response so you glance over at him to be mildly surprised to see him staring down at your soul as he gingerly cupped it in his hands with a very tender looking expression complemented with a small blue blush dusting his cheekbones.

"Your... soul is different yeah.. but it is also very... n-never mind.. Lets um.. lets get it scanned so you can have it back where it belongs.." he says his whole skull turning deep blue as he skitters over to the scanning equipment. You feel yourself feel confused as to why he is reacting in that way to seeing your soul, let alone what he was going to say that he cut himself off from saying.

You sat silently as you watch him perform the scan on your soul contemplating things before looking to his face studying him from the profile angle you are given. You could not help the warm smile that came to your face thinking about how kind and supportive he has been. You briefly wonder if monsters had not been locked underground and you did not have a bad life would you both have met and been friends? Or something more than that?

'To be honest if the universe was nice maybe? I would not have came to be but at the very least I can see you both if you were both existing in said universe being very happy couple! I ship it!' You blush from your other half's comment as you feel a fluttery feeling stir in you which only deepens when you hear a cheery tune come from where Sans is with your soul figuring it is your soul.

You feel mortified screaming internally as your face goes through the fifty shades of red as your soul moved over to his hand nestling inside it again. His expression only serves to make you more flustered reading it to be shocked and surprised look. "I-I'm sorry! I-I am not really sure what is going on this is only the second time my soul's been out! Though the first time was in a encounter I-I oh god this..." You groan in embarrassment as your hide your face wishing that you could just jump into a bottomless pit and hide there for the rest of your natural life.

"Mercy.. It's okay. Really." you him say to you as he rests a hand on your shoulder. You look up at him still blushing to see him cradling your soul in his other hand looking down at it with an expression you do not fully understand before he looks up at you his eye lights blown out fairly large. "i... lets get your soul back in... I got the scan done. No need to keep it out." He says coming over and with great care gently coaxing your soul back into you.

"....... I.. Sans..." You breathe out trying to figure out what to say with your mind feeling so overwhelmed and muddled before you look away standing up to shift on your feet awkwardly. "Haha... I think.. I probably should have a crash course on all this soul stuff after you figure out what the results from the scan say about my soul.. I should probably head back up Papyrus probably is wondering where we do not want him to think someone turned me into someone that would not blink twice to take my soul away."

You ramble a bit trying to drive your awkwardness away. "Yeah... yeah probably.. I'll take you up the stuff does not really need any monitoring I can always check it later." He says as he rubbed the back of his skull glancing away from you looking a bit awkward himself. Oh god why. Please do not make this cause them to be awkward around each other forever!

"Tibia honest the scan went rather well. Souls be no time til we know what makes your unknown abilities tick." he offers out a couple puns probably to try and defuse this awkward situation. You manage a laugh nodding in agreement glad he was at least trying to make this less awkward. If he was going to try, so were you.

"Yeah.. Thank you for doing the scan and stuff Sans.. I know my oddball of a soul was probably doing things that made things awkward but I really appreciate everything you have done for me. I think if it were anyone else I probably would wanna crawl into a hole and stay there till the end of time or something.” You say willing yourself to relax as you give him a hug.

 

 

 

 

Though you still kind of want to go find someplace to hide, you can't help but to be filled with an overwhelming sense of burning jollily filled hope that in the end everything will be the way it is supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/turtlechix/art/Sans-Holding-a-Soul-787755104 image in question.
> 
> side note. CURSE YOU SPELLING ERRORS! lol


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a couple of hours since the whole.. soul scan thing. Sans had left her with his bro and returned to the lab when his phone registered that it was almost done with the result. He tapped his phalanges on the counter surface as he tried to process all that happened now that he was alone feeling his cheekbones begin to burn so hot it is like he was hugging a Vulkin. He was so unprepared for what took place. Her soul had moved of its own accord into his hands and the second time it had sang. Sang. He just.. he did not know how to handle this at all. It took all his self control to keep his soul from bursting out when hers did that.

He was glad he was able to, especially since she unlike monsters was very much in the dark with how souls work, though it is obvious with how her soul looks there is still much to learn about the nature of souls. She seemed to while it was out had a basic understanding that her soul was doing something, especially when it sang out when it did.

…..Stars he was in far too deep to back out wasn't he? “... I mean... my soul was already humming and sang out once when I was around her... The fact that hers is showing something similar in regards to me is.. not bad? Maybe!? At the very least there is something that could lead to more cause it seems we are compatible with each other. Not going to just.. jump in and rush her into something but... maybe after enough time passes and she is up to it...... Oh Delta Rune this is so complicated! I am not ready to even try to think about this stuff!”

He feels like he was going to turn into dust if he tried to focus on this part of what had happened. He does not need to focus on the emotions of what happened and how it made him feel. He needs to look over the results so they will know what is up with her soul and why it looks this way and how it does these things. A human soul should not be mostly white, let alone he had no clue what the golden stuff wrapped around her soul does.

He shakes his head to clear it before looking to the machine that was printing out the results of her soul's scan. “Okay. The scan is done. Just have to look it over now and try to see if the answers will make any sense as to what is going on.”

**[Given name: Jessica Valor. Surface cover name Ruth Hearth. Prefers new name Mercy. ]**

  
  


**[lv 1/1]**

**[ATK 0/0]**

**[DEF 20/20]**

**[hp 99999/1500]**

**[Soul trait: Hope]**

**[Thinks that Sans is cute but hopes her soul acting the way it was did not make him creeped out]**

He stares at the result his mind drawing blank as time passed by his cheekbones burning a deep fluorescent blue again his mind struck silent at the results of the scan. He shakily set the sheet on the counter top continuing to stare at it reading over the results several times his right hand clutching over where his soul is pulsing with rapid singing feeling like it will try and pop out at any moment due to what her current soul description was from the scan. She thinks he is cute. Cute. He.. he... stars he needs to calm himself down. He quickly takes a couple deep breaths closing his eye sockets for a moment before opening them to stare down at the paper again.

“.... Okay.. I get why she does not go by her given name... it probably would have allowed for her to be found faster and also liable to trigger her with very bad panic attacks. And the second name she had been going by was probably on the go rushing so that she could build a life for herself hanging low. I will just call her by the name she told me and Paps since the results stated that it is what she prefers and it will allow her to feel like the scan had not invaded her privacy too much.

Least I know the last name of her biological related excuse of a family's photos will be easier to find so I can deflect them if they come after her... or to find them and deal with them. Whichever comes first.” He speaks out loud to himself in order to try and get ground so he can drive his emotions back into check and process the results easier piece by piece as well to put things in order of what is most important to share and what not to share.

“ **[lv]** is pretty normal, as far as I know all humans start out with 1 and I already knew that when I first met her. Cause that was the only part of the check that worked. The  **[ATK]** is probably that way because she does not have a weapon in her inventory. If she did it would likely be her artistic stuff or it could be she just simply chosen not to have a weapon at all to raise her combat effect while fighting.. she does not strike me as one that would want to harm people willingly and actually would rather run from it come to think about it.

That is a good thing in a way makes it so that I do not have to worry about her hurting anyone. The reverse though... She is going to have to have something with a higher  **[DEF]** if she is going to survive Undyne if she decides to stop waiting and come after her.... would it matter though with how her soul seems to have a higher  **[hp]** level then her max level due to the fact her soul somehow is a trait called... hope...” He paused started it for a moment.

How can hope be a trait? It does not make any sense there has never been a hope trait before.. Her grandmother probably had helped it be able to develop. He is not sure but it is the only likely theory that seems to make sense that her grandmother's influence despite everything had led her soul to be encouraged to never lose hope and keep having hope that one day she would be free. And in the end, not only did she get free, though temporary, it did not just stop there it has gotten stronger over time leading her to have an overabundance practically turning her into a hope generator that has excess to spare.

That did not explain how his soul is sucking up the excess  **[hp]** that her soul is producing though... he should probably check his who knows if hers being out had a stronger impact compared to it being inside her and their positive interactions.

**[Check]**

 

**[Sans]**

 

**[hp 1700/1700]**

  
  


**[You are filled with lots of confusion over all that is going on, but you are also happy and hopeful that after all the tribulation you have gone through things are finally going to end for the better]**

…...... and with that Sans the skeleton has finally reached his limit as his world fades to black after he falls back passing out on the tile floor of his lab under his house.

* * *

You sigh as you look outside the window. It has been about an hour and a half since Sans left to the lab. He said he would be back in fifteen minutes or so after he looked over the result. Was her soul more complicated then he guessed the results would show or... was he avoiding her due to how her soul acted.

Groaning you stood up looking over to Papyrus whom seemed to have dozed off where he was sitting on the couch. You smile softly in pity and guilt. Poor guy. He does not seem like the napping type but pulling an all nighter probably took its toll on him. All to protect you from a person whom is a close friend to him. Frowning to yourself you look to their front door contemplating things.

'….. you know if Woys were here she would point out these thoughts we are having is a bad idea. And that we have no sense of self preservation.' You nod in acknowledgment to what was stated by your other half as you quietly make your way upstairs to the room your sharing with Sans.. for now. You are not sure how much longer you have to share it with him. Once inside you look through your bag before taking out some paper and write a note to state what you are doing and shrugging the backpack on.

“I know... but I can't force them to be in a spot of choosing me over someone they have known all their lives... which is why I have to do this. Maybe if I can talk to her and convince her that I am willing to help break the barrier without having to die they will not have to be at odds with each other. It will take a lot of effort and I might not survive... but I have to try I can't just sit by and wait it will only make things worse.” You say before you head back to the living space. You smile sadly at Papyrus and leave a note on the table next to the pet rock before making your way outside.

'Well. Here goes nothing. I am sure we can do it. Gran did say even with a single shred of hope even fate can be changed. We can surely make a angerfish not want to kill us and be our friend instead!' Smiling at your other half's optimism you hum in agreement as you make your way over to the shop to touch the star again.

**[Your resolve to bring peace and end the conflict between close friends fills you with hope]**

You head in the direction that leads to Waterfall as you were told by the locals that you were ready to handle everything that was to be thrown at you. You feel like Undyne was not going to make it easy. And your probably going to have to run a lot before she will be willing to listen to you. Or worse probably injury you to the point she steals your soul from you.

You can only hope that by the time you and Undyne encounter her that your new friends will not be to mad at you for putting yourself in danger.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. Had the damn flu and it did not help me at all with creative writing so I have been doing more reading then writing. I am not feeling like I am going to cough out my lung and die now so I will give you all a chapter now. *yeets chapter onto the website* Enjoy and I will try to put more chapter installments in soon! *jumps into a puddle of chocolate*

You feel tense as you are walking through the fog, it is so thick you can barely make out the path that you are needing to take to follow. How do monsters walk through here without walking into a tree or off the edge into the river? 'Maaaggiiicccc~' You groan at your other half's comment.

“That is not helpful whatsoever and you know it.” You say aloud to yourself as your other half snickers. “You know your lucky we are alone so I can talk without us looking insane... though I am sure Sans would probably not judge since you seem to have 'met' him. You know it is dangerous to body hop though why did you do it the first time I know you probably have a reason.” You part scold part inquire upon your other half's logic.

'…. His.. soul was hurting... you know it is hard to stay when someone's soul is crying out like that. Granted now I know it was a soul thing and not some voice crying out but still... I could not sit by and let someone in pain suffer again especially since we were much closer and I could actually reach them.' You furrow your brow sighing. “.... Yeah.. yeah I know.. if I.. we were stable and not split like we are I probably would have done volunteer work on the surface to try and help people who are hurting.”

'I know. But it is not our fault. They did a number on us for many many years before we got freedom. And to be honest I think we did pretty well all things considered recovering from it the five years we had before falling down here to heal. If we did not have those five years and Woys's help we probably would not be able to communicate with anyone and.. probably done thing we would regret. Not saying that we would cause it is hypothetical.. But we are only human and unfortunately humans when scared tend to do things in fight or flight mode.' You nod in bitter agreement.

You had been wondering a lot and all the what ifs. You shake off your concern for Woys and wondering if she is okay knowing that thought alone would probably make you reconsider what your doing and head back to the skeleton brother's home where you'd feel safer. Your doing this to help Papy not have to stay up pulling multiple all nighters to try and keep you safe. You grunt remembering how tired he looked that though alone willing yourself forward.

“I'm just glad when we did fall down here we were more stable. I think we actually are a lot more healed than we thought... well.. that or since nobody down here looks like human we feel safer. God I hope I do not have a phobia against humans. I mean. Not all humans are bad..” Your other half snorts slightly. 'Yeah.. I think we probably just have trust issues when it comes to our own kind. We are more terrified of our biological family than other humans... aside from the rouge gangster or crook. We are lucky that we are fast runners otherwise we may not have had the chance to meet goatmom Papy or Sans.”

You blush slightly shaking your head with a grin on your face. “Yeah. Yeah I can't imagine not having met any of them. Sure with Sans it is a bit touch and go but by the end we became friends. Though... it's kind of odd how fast it went with becoming close with the three of them.” You stopped walking for a moment as you ponder this.

How is it you ended up getting so close to the three of them to the point you feel like you are? Does it have to do with what makes up a monster with them being mostly made up of love, mercy, and compassion making it so they are able to get attached to someone easier and visa versa if one does not hold judgments or hostility towards one another? At first you thought it may just be your soul connecting to Sans in a way to help him, which still may be the case for him but.. you are finding yourself wanting to know more.

“I really need to learn more about souls and how they work. Will make my questions be answered and not feel so in the dark about it all.” You mutter as you continue your walk until you notice your in a warmer area that does not have snow. 'Wow the underground is so much different then the surface. It is so pretty!' You smile nodding in agreement as you look around.

You notice there is tall grass that would likely reach to Papyrus's shoulder in height. You briefly wonder why grass is grown in the middle of the path opposed to it being cut down but you chose not to question it. Not world breaking to know why or not. In fact if there are more grassy spots like this it could make for great places to hide if Undyne does not feel like talking. 'She probably will not be.. we are probably going to have to run a lot until she gets to a point where we can talk to her. I just hope she is not too stubborn to the point we really should have waited to talk to Sans or something to get a better plan.'

“.... Yeah if we need a better plan hopefully when ever Sans sees the note he will be open to helping us figure out a way to convince Undyne we do not have to die to help out.... He is probably going to be mad and worried..” You state shrinking in a little your shoulders drooping picturing how distraught the shorter of the two brothers will be.

You realize that you have been walking for a while when you come across a room that has a fish person leaning against the wall with a beautiful cyan glowing flower, a station that is probably for either food selling or keeping guard posts, and MK whom looks to be deep in thought. There are even one of those strange star things you have been touching there for some reason.

Does it teleport when your in a new area or something? Hmm will have to ask Sans about them later if he is in a … talking with you mood. You choose to go over to the flowers getting close and look at it thinking it looks amazing and giggle a bit giving it a poke to be startled that it echoes your giggle.

“Oh, this is an echo flower. They repeat the last thing they over hear. I am not sure why people would want to all the time though. One thing that is a constant in this world is to never trust a flower.” The fish person states having probably seen your stunned expression. You look back to the flower hearing it repeat 'One thing that is a constant in this world is to never trust a flower.'

'Well. We can't leave it like that. Something this amazing and pretty should have something better to repeat.' You feel yourself in complete agreement as you hum in thought wondering what to leave behind. 'We could leave a message for Sans if he comes this way looking for us? So he knows we are okay.' You glance to the fish person and smile a moment before leaning in to the flower and whispering a message.

You smile feeling content as you back off from the flower. You hear it say the message and blush realizing that it probably sounds a bit odd to this stranger that probably knows them. You only flush more when they laugh and said laugh probably erasing your message. You pout slightly now. Rude. You straighten your posture huffing before giving into the curiosity of MK not being at home or someplace in Snowdin.

“Yo Mercy! Are you going to try and see Undyne? She is so awesome I heard that there is a human down here. I am going to try and watch her beat them up! You want to go watch with me?” You feel yourself give him a tense smile. 'Oh boy. So innocent and yet also a bit unsettling. This would be super dangerous to have him around when Undyne tries attacking us when we try to reason with her with him getting caught in the crossfire.'

“Well... yes. I am wanting to actually see Undyne. But this would be dangerous MK. I have to talk to her not really going to watch her fight, but if you watch her you could get caught in the crossfire with whomever this.. human.. is. If not from her magic attack accidentally coming at you but by the human if they are hostile. Please head home. I will see about getting an autograph for you from her. Okay?” If you manage to succeed and survive that is.

You watch as he frowns for a moment drooping a bit before smiling standing taller. “Okay! I would rather watch Undyne fight but I know if I get hurt I would probably get in trouble. Be sure to tell me what happens if you see her fight though. Yo it is so awesome I saw a video on the Undernet of her training some of the Royal Guards. She suplexed a boulder it was so awesome!” You smile in amusement and nod.

“Will do. You get home safely now you hear I do not want to have to come back and hear something bad happened to you.” You tell him giving him a hug. When you pull back he nods before turning to head back to town running before tripping and falling over. You wince a moment though are glad when he gets himself up and runs off. You sigh smiling with warmth and relief as you reach over touching the star before she continues on her journey.

 

 

 

 

 

**[The fact you were able to keep a child from having to see you get harmed by their idol fills you with hope]**

* * *

“ugh.... what happened... where...?” Woys groans as she begins to stir feeling like she was hit by a train placing her hand on her head feeling it throb slightly, which by the fact she is a ghost it is an amazing event of itself. Probably has to do with magic bull larky.... Magic..

“Oh my god... **oh my god**!!” her hands went up to her mouth as she recalled what had happened with abstract horror. She looked to her right hearing a static sound seeing the goopy skeleton that had came to chase whatever it was that had a hold of her away. Beside them was the ghost child that was following whom she was caring for around.

“Your awake. Thank goodness we were worried that you.. whatever that thing does would have affected you badly. Well worse than it already has... As it is what it did would be very bad if you reconnected to Mercy cause of what that thing planted in you.” The ghost child tells her making her feel a sudden chill coarse through her. 

“What!? Why?! What could it possibly want and what is it that thing put in me?” She exclaims shooting up off the ground. Normally she would not be showing much emotions, let alone the fact she has been around after death for so long it had seemed like she had seen everything until the person whom she was.. 'helping' fell down here. Sadly she is currently out of her element, and it did not help her emotions to remain calm especially with everything that had happened to her recently.

“.... long story short it had done it to me and another human I was with. Due to the fact the makeup of their soul, being 100% determination, allowed them to control time rewinding it to when they fell if they so choose or load a save point. The seed that at the time I was not aware of planted in me made it so we were stuck in a constant loop that seemed never ending until I combined my determination with theirs resetting to before they fell and having them agree not to fall down here awakening their ability. 

I had believed that it would be enough and that the likelihood of someone else falling down having that ability but... given how that thing had done to you what it did to me turns out I was wrong. I'm... I'm sorry I was not able to get you help in time to prevent this.” The ghost child looked away their arms wrapped around themselves looking like they were ashamed. “You... you can't reenter her and have things the same as they were. If you do then it will do the loops all over again and it is unlikely there would be an escape from them this time.”

Woys felt her fear and panic turn to dismay then to anger as she let out a frustrated scream. “Of course! Of coarse something like this happens god fucking damn it! If that thing comes back I am going to make sure it feels hell for what it has done!!” She flinches when the goopy skeleton grips hold of her shoulders shaking his head with wide eye sockets eye-lights reminding her of Sans's. He spoke in a garbled static that she could not understand but given his expression he was telling her not to try and fight it. She sighed and silently cursed hanging her head a bit before looking to the ghost child.

 

 

 

 

 

“...... What do I have to do to keep her safe”


	21. Chapter 21

'Okay. I have to admit waterfall looks very pretty. I wish we could stop and draw some of it this place is so peaceful.' You nod in agreement. “I know... but we sadly do not have time for that. I do wish that we could have explored all of this with Sans and Paps though.. could have made a outing of it.” You say with a smile a slight skip to your step until you come across a room with a strech of water frowning realizing it was to deep to wade across like you had in the room prior. Glancing around you see seed things and tilt your head.

'…. Huh... I wonder if this things are used like a bridge puzzle? Oh! Oh my gosh! YES! WE FINALLY GET TO TRY OUT MONSTER PUZZLES~!' You let out a audible giggle from your other halves glee as you shiver with mutual excitement. Yes, yes you were finally going to be able to try out puzzles that were made by monsters.

“haha about time! This is going to be so much fun!” You exclaim with much exuberance as you early take the huge seeds, that are shockingly lighter then they look, and put them into place in a row making a path across the water. You watch as they turn from seeds into what looks like huge lily pads and your let out a excited squeal of delight as you cross.

You feel almost like.. like a child. That makes you freeze and glance back across the path of the puzzle you completed with a sad smile. Is this what child like glee was like? You never really got to experience that, let alone any joy like you were feeling with those you come to care about. Is... is it a good thing that you are feeling this way or allowing yourself to be exposed like this? Your sure that none of those that you have became close to would betray you or try anything to harm you but.. It all felt very surreal.. almost like your having a dream.

 

' _I know that this is real. Your down here with us. Me and Papyrus. And other monsters that over time I am sure you will befriend. Your safe here._ '

 

…. It is very ironic he told you that while in a dream but you can't help but feel reassured from it almost. 'He is right though, and everything that has happened is to wild and insane to be just a dream.' You let out a soft laugh before you straighten your posture and walk forward into the next room.

“Yeah... that is true. I should probably try to stop letting these negative thoughts swirl around in my head. I have a fresh start down here and I am safe until I chose to try and help figure out how to get what is trapping everyone down here broken.. hopefully with out dying... so everyone can get to the surface.” You look around to see that there are many places for the lily pad puzzle. Shaking your head in amusement after you survey the area you choose to try and figure out what is up the path straight in front of you verses heading to the left which would be the way to go to find Undyne.

'… Procrastinating?' You let out a huff frowning slightly. “Hush I am still going to try and.. confront her.. but it does not mean I can't go and explore where there are multiple areas to look.” you state before you go to where the lily pad seeds are picking them up and head over to where you chose and lined them up in a row of for smiling when they became a path and crossed over it.

You take note that this room has a bench in the room with a lone echo flower. Curious to see if there is anything said you go over and poke it to see what it says. “... I wasn't ready for the responsibility...” You step back a bit hands covering your mouth. That sounds like Sans... but a younger him? Kind of squeaky like how kids voices change on the surface with puberty.

“.... what could have happened to cause him to be the state he is now... Oh Sans.. you had a hard life to haven't you..” Your eyes tear up a bit as you feel like your soul is aching for your skeletal friend whom suffered for so long while feeling like he could not count on anyone. '… well, seems like he is the only one who comes here maybe we can leave a message here for him if he ever comes back here?' You hesitate a moment before you come close to the echo flower.

You contemplate the message you were going to leave before you say what it is you want to tell him. After it is stated you turn around feeling like you have a heavy burden on you shoulders. Monsters did not deserve this, to be trapped down here. You quickly walk away from the flower back to the other room.

Looking down at your hands you scoff as you shake your head. You were so pathetic. Worrying about how you got attached so fast, while it still confuses you how they could care about you being a member of the race that locked them down here it does not matter. You of all people knows what it is like to live most or your life trapped somewhere and experienced freedom due to kindness of someone else be it monster or someone whom was able to perform magic that was human.

'I know.. I know but we can't let this negativity fester. It is not our fault this happened to them. All we can do is try to fix it... if we can fix it..' You other half's trying to reassure you helped a bit, but you could sense she was also struggling. You frown looking into the water seeing your reflection. Taking in a breath you stand a bit straighter as your eyes hardened for a moment.

“I'm going to get everyone out of here. And I am going to help make it so everyone never has to worry about being trapped down here ever again or suffer at the hands of humanity as much as I can.” You vow out loud to yourself as you go forward to set the bridge up to the next path determination driving you.

 

 

 

 

And the hope that fills you that you can make right all the wrongs that had been committed.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo cracked out two chaps very fast! Actually had this one written out first mostly but I wanted some Mercy in waterfall chaps for pacing reasons. Enjoy the chapter~ *falls into the void where the writers nook is*
> 
> Also warning... some character death ahead forgot to warn oopsie (^-^)'

Sans groans as he sits up rubbing his skull. “Stars what... oh.. right.” he remembered what happened before he passed out. “I guess I reached my mental limit for the day of emotional roller coasters. Heh it has been a long time since I had anything do that to me. Turns out I am not immune to it like I thought I was.” He gets up and groans again from his limbs feeling stiff. How long was he out. He looks to the clock and feels himself tense up slightly.

“Delta Rune it has been four hours. She must be wondering if I came across something bad in the results of her soul's scan. Hopefully Paps has been able to keep her busy.” He states as he quickly edits the results to hide the fact the scan got to much info in regards to her true name and secondary name and also removed what her soul had projected out of her inner thoughts to make her not have to feel awkward and printed the edited copy before teleporting up.

He see's Papyrus asleep on the couch much like he had with Mercy earlier this morning. He smiled softly shaking his head. His brother was actually taking a nap. That is something that is not normal. But not a bad sight to see. Now.. to find... wait..

“..... Why is there a note next to Rocky?” He questions quietly to himself as he picks it up recognizing her handwriting opening it up to see what was important enough to have her write to them. He feels his magic sizzle as his eye-lights go out reading what she had to say.

 

“ _Hey. I'm going to go try to find Undyne and talk to her. MK told me her name and was fanboying about her. It was adorable... I am guessing she is Papyrus's friend and mentor as well as whom Sans refereed as a 'angerfish'. My reason to try and talk with her is so you guys do not have to worry about her hurting me and so Papy can get proper rest and not pull all nighters just to keep me safe. It is not fair on him or anyone else and it is only a matter of time before she comes. Avoiding it will only cause more trouble and drama. I just hope that I will be successful and that I am not doing something in a lack of self preservation or something._

_See you both soon hopefully with Undyne as a friend!_

_Mercy_ ”

 

No. Nononononono this is not good! He quickly shoves the note into his pocket as he teleports to his room grabbing some things shoving them into his pockets in a rushed hurry. He teleports out to his station hoping that she had not gone past there yet. “... MK is not here. That means she has already went through here.” he notes not bothering to stay teleporting out to go to each different room. The more room he teleports to the tenser he becomes.

Is she still alive? Has Undyne come across her already? He does not know or wants to know what he would do if something happens to her and he was not there to do something. He hears the sound of a scream and Undyne's magic being used making the magic flowing in him react as he teleports to the room that Frisk would run through as Undyne would throw spears at them.

He felt like his soul was going to shatter in horror as he saw her running towards the grass barely able to dodge as Undyne's spears flew over her head. He quickly teleports into the grass grabbing a hold of Mercy and pulling her out of Undyne's possible reach. “It's me stay quiet. She should pass by soon.” He tells her in a very low whisper so she will not try and fight him to get away. He feels her shaking in his hold and with a glance over he can make out her hands clutched over her mouth while trying to hold back her tears and likely a sob. He withholds making a frustrated grunt his panic fading to being upset.

She knew that it was dangerous and had left anyways. She is just lucky that he woke up before she was in a place where she would have less of a chance of him being able to rescue her. Stars she.... 'Oh. Looks like I am the one getting grabbed.. well better me then her.' “.... hey Undyne. Looking a little red there?” He says as he was being held up by his jacket.

“.... the hell Sans! What are you doing here where is that damn human!” 'Oh yes, I do know where she is. Not telling you though.' “Dunno they pulled a fast one on me. But you know me lot of stuff gets past me to lazy really to bother trying to catch anyone.” He states with a shrug as Undyne growls dropping him. “That human is nothing but trouble. How dare they make Papyrus think they are helpless. AND make him try and ask me to spare them. NUUGGHHH! I swear when I get my hands on them I am going to enjoy giving them a slow painful death!”  
  
…. Yeah that is not going to happen. “You know Undyne... you really do not have to do that. I mean if the human really wanted to they would have tried to fight back by now. Like how it is in those shows that your watching with Alphys from time to time.” He says as he puts his hands into his pockets.

“I mean I gotta let you minnow that she probably is to weak to do anything to cause anyone harm.” He states with a wink earning a disgruntled grunt from her. “I don't care Sans.... It has not effected you like it has your brother have you? Your suppose to be our last line of defense if that thing gets past me some how. Your the star damn Judge!”

He feels himself bristle slightly at her inquiry and pointing out his role assigned to him from the king of judge. He had come to hate it from all the resets where Frisk and Flowey had killed everyone and he was left to stop them, and should have much sooner in the other timelines where they killed monsters. He grunts looking away from Undyne over to where Mercy should be hiding to see she is not there now. Great. She slipped off while Undyne was talking with him. He just hopes she did not get to far away.

“Yeah. Maybe I have. And you know what I do not really mind it. She is a good person Undyne. Not to mention that her soul is somehow doing something that is effecting me. And if you kill her you could probably kill me, not to sure but it is a risk. You would know that if you did not cut my brother off when he was trying to talk to you.” He growled out at her. “Go ahead. Check me. Can you blame Paps or I for asking you to spare this one.”

He watched as she stood still feeling her check his stats before removing her helmet and checked again and again with a shocked expression. “What... HOW!? I thought there was no way for **[hp]** to get restored?!” He shrugged as he turned away from her. Least he got through to her enough that maybe she will listen and not risk her attacking the person he is trying to protect.

“In normal cases yeah, but this human, Mercy, somehow has a soul that is able to generate hope and somehow my soul and probably other monsters with a lower **[hp]** then normal would be effectively get a boost until their max is reach. Probably beyond the max I do not know. I do know that if you kill her though you would be dooming many monsters that are having struggles with this like me to having very low **[hp]** when there is now a way if given the chance to meet them help.” He pauses as he lets that bit sink in before thinking of something more that would hit home. Before Undyne can speak he holds up his hand to cause her to pause his eye-lights shrinking to the size of pin pricks.

“Alphys has said **[hp]** problems not nearly as bad as most monsters but she does have it. Can you say you want to risk the one person who could help her soul become stronger again? There are bound to be other humans to fall down here with less unique souls after all. And are likely to be more hostile and deserve the fate your trying to put upon a innocent young woman whom wants nothing more then to try and make peace with you so my brother is not bone tired to the point he is unwillingly taking naps.” He put his hand into his pocket as he watches her gain a conflicted expression as she thinks all he said over then growls out in frustration.

“NNNU **UUG** _ **GHHH**_!!! Fine! I will leave it alone. But if it hurts someone I am going to suplex them and take their soul to Asgore. So you better keep a eye socket on them at all times Sans. Just because it has given you a **[hp]** boost somehow does NOT mean I am going to be friendly with them. ” He hears her hiss at him before turning and stomping away from him. He waits a few moments before lets out a sigh slouching feeling exhausted as well as wary over the implications of what Undyne stated what she will try to do before teleporting into the room with the crystallized cheese.

To his relief he sees Mercy standing there leaning against the wall. He goes over to her looking her over to see if there is any surface wounds afflicted upon her from Undyne. “U-um... I'm fine Sans... I.. I'm sorry if your mad.. I just...” He sighed as he looked up at her with a frown. He notices that she look to be shaken from the 'Undyne' encounter. He allows for his frown to soften as he pulls her into a hug before he speaks in a calm voice.

“Yeah I'm mad. That was dangerous if I had not of found you you could of... she would have killed you and..” He grips her a bit closer, picturing her body having been battered and ripped up from Undyne's spears and her soul no longer where it belonged inside her. “I know you just wanted to help.. but you could have just trusted us to be able to figure something out so you would not have to be in a situation like you just were.”

“Perhaps.. but I had to try something. I know that there were risks its just.... Sans seeing your brother so tired hurt. I just wanted to help so he did not have to wear himself out just to keep me safe from someone he has known a long time. It is not fair on him and I don't want anyone to have to fight those they know and trust just so I am alive.” He pulled back looking at her frowning feeling slightly disgruntled before sighing giving in. She did have a good point. He probably would have gotten fed up with Undyne's doing before the week was out due to his brother probably insisting he does not need rest and being way to tired to function as he normally would.

“Yeah, yeah okay I'll give you that. You could have at least waited so I could have gone with you. It would be safer for you to have a travel buddy to guide you around. As well as someone to negotiate.” He tells her with the usual lazy grin on his face. She bites her lower lip glancing away nodding. “Yeah.. I guess that is a... Look out!” she states with sudden alarm in her voice as she yanks and shoves him out of the way as rocks came falling down from the ceiling above getting trapped underneath.

Sans felt like everything stood still before he let out what sounded like a strangled scream as he started to try and remove the rubble hoping and pleading for her to be alive as his soul cries out in distress. He felt panic as he saw that his vision was going black and the air felt like there was static. It felt like... a load or... “No.. nonono” he held his head in panic wondering if it was the weed's doing or...

“That human is nothing but trouble. How dare they make Papyrus think they are helpless. AND make him try and ask me to spare them. NUUGGHHH! I swear when I get my hands on them I am going to enjoy giving them a slow painful death!” He hears Undyne shout out. He let out a shaky gasp as he clutched over where his soul was located. It was a load... But who was to one who did the load.. does not matter he needs to get her to safety and figure it out after.

“Hey Sans are you okay? You don't look so HOLY SHIT!? How the HELL is your **[hp]** so high!?” Sans just looks at his brother's 'mentor' with his eye-lights snuffed out and blips out of the room into the one he had seen the person who is his primary concern in. He will try to reason with her later. He sees Mercy in the middle of a panic attack causing him to conclude that.. she remembered. Oh Delta Rune she remembered her own death.

He quickly heads over and picks her up teleporting back to Snowdin reappearing in his room before shakily dropping to his knees. She was by now clinging to him like a lifeline and he did not blame her as he began to gently rocked her back and forth rubbing circles on her back to try to soothe her. He found himself hoping that when she has calmed down that he will be able to explain what happened.. and that she was the one who held the power and not the already corrupted weed.

 

 

 

 

 

And that he will be able to prevent her getting corrupted by the ability herself.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavey topics ahead.

 “I have to go back to her! Let me go back!!” the older of the two ghosts states in panic having felt the effects of a load. “I told you it is to risky for you to try! You will risk her being taken over by what ever that thing put in you if you go now!” counters the younger one. Gaster sighed as he shook his head. They have been going at this for a while. He frowned fully knowing that the only reason the load happened was cause of the reincarnated prince trapped in a soulless husk of a flower. Though it was not him who did the load itself.

He looked to the to ghosts again having tuned out their arguing so he could try to think of a way to help make it so she could return to the person whom she is worried for. He will need a outside opinion but it is impossible really to get it. Given his condition. Unless he has one of them talk to his son for him.

The ghost child would not be able to get far with his son, due to the fact it was them who Sans hates with a burning passion after all the genocide runs. Least if he recalls seeing their likeness just before each time he had died flicker over Frisk for but a moment. Even if they are able to get through to him he would try and harm them and it would take to long. There was no way of knowing if the entity was able to try and do a more direct approach to gain control. In order to make her immune and spare the currently effected ghost time is of the essence.

However the older of the two ghosts is running on emotional distress and would likely as young Chara Dreemurr had pointed out accidentally infect the poor girl and there was no way of knowing if there is a way to break it's control given the make of the new human's soul is different than determination itself.

It is amazing really, that her overabundant hope has the ability to do this. Though it may be possible that her secondary trait hidden within her soul is determination itself. Which is highly possible. But can only be found out if this is the case if a deeper scan in done to find out more about her soul. Shaking his head again he chooses to look across the void into the room of his eldest child and the young woman whom he is trying to help calm down after having suffered her first death.

He frowns slightly, he knows that both of them have likely been traumatized from this. Sans never was able to handle loss of others he cares for well. It is possibly why his son tries to seem indifferent and not care for anyone beyond his brother after all the resets, and the loss of the woman whom was their mother and his wife. However with Mercy's unknowingly healing his son it has helped his son's barriers he put up around himself to break causing him to open up more. He is glad of this, his son finally having the chance to be healed and grow close to someone that was good for him.

It does not mean that what has happened due to a foolish flower has not had a negative effect on either of them. They are both broken after all. This event very well may have made the healing take longer. Though he could be wrong, which he is hopeful for. For all he knows this could be something that will strengthen their friendship depending on how his son explains what happens.

 

 

 

 

 

He just wishes that he was able to do more to help protect them and make everything okay.

* * *

Sans's soul was aching hearing and seeing Mercy in this state she is currently in. “I-I.. Sans... I...” She hiccups slightly as she tries to say something, but likely does not know what to say. “Shh.. shh I know.. I know....” he says says in a gently tone, trying to keep himself calm. She needs someone to be calm for her right now. To explain what this is and what is going on. He did not do this with Frisk, if he had maybe they would not have gone down the paths they had that led them to killing everyone the power likely getting to their head. Sure they were a child then but.. he could have tried.

'If she remembers then it is no dispute that she is the one that holds the ability now. Stars why does she have to be the one that has the power. Sure it is great that the weed does not have it. But nobody should have it, especially someone that does not deserve to suffer.' He reached up with his other hand that is not rubbing her back and started to remove plant debris from her hair. He sighed softly as she looked up at him.

“... you want some hot chocolate? What you just.. went through was a lot and.. we need to talk. But may be easier after a um.. comfort drink?” He asks her offering something to try and possibly have her something else to focus on, and give him time to think on how he was going to explain it to her without her being even more traumatized then she already was. Delta Rune he was traumatized from it to be sure having witnessed her being.. being..

No. Not going to focus on it. It got undone and therefore does not matter. What matters is handling the aftermath and calm the person whom is not already used to this. She is the one that actually died not him. She deserves answers to it. But first she needs comfort before knowledge.

“I.. I'd rather have h-honey or n-nutella but something t-tells me that both w-would be hard to get.” he hears her reply with a worn out voice. He smiled sadly as he wiped a tear off her face with one of his phalanges. “I think I can find one of those two things. The honey would be easier to find. You think.. you think you can handle being alone for a moment?” He asks again. He watched her as her face flushed a bit, he unsure as to why as she glances away from him thinking.

“H-honestly.. probably not.. I-I don't thing it is a g-good idea to be by m-myself right now...” He frowned a moment before nodding. Least she was honest about it, though really he does not blame her. After the first loads and resets he was alone in it cause nobody could remember, and the only one that could was originally the weed, and then Frisk themselves.

…. And it is likely like with Frisk; Flowey is still able to recall the loads and stuff too. So that was another reason to not leave her alone. Least not without flower proofing his home. Come to think of it the whole collapse that happened that caused all this emotional mess was probably Flowey believing he had control again with Frisk not here. That soulless husk is not going to be happy and likely knows he still does not have control.

“Yeah... yeah okay. You think you can walk or do you need me to carry you?” He hopes his brother was either still asleep or went outside to get some air. His brother does not handle others being distressed and crying well. Makes him get emotional and Sans does not have the energy to be strong enough to comfort both of them. It is taking a lot for him to try and be strong now. He wants to just gorge himself with ketchup and be alone for a bit but it can wait. He has the **patience** to wait this out until she is okay enough to be alone so he can care for himself.

“I-I don't know... maybe?” She mumbles out softly as she sniffles before she rubs her face with her sweater sleeves. He smiled at her calmly as he stood up. He helps her up after he was standing holding onto her for a moment to try and keep her steady as he noticed how shaky her limbs were. “.. you sure your okay, your shaking worse them a Temmie when they are really excited.”

“..... pft hehe what is a Temmie?” He hears her ask with a small laugh coming from her. She still looks super out of it but he was relived that she at least was able to laugh a tiny bit. He felt himself smile a little in response. “A monster that has a village like community in Waterfall. I'll take you there sometime if you want to see. Though I'd be careful, humans have not been down here in a long time but in the past it had been documented that some of the humans that did um.. fall were allergic to them. Would rather not risk you touching one or being touched to find that your one of the humans that are allergic.” She laughs again as she nodded.

“Yeah okay. Will do. Now lets get those condiments, I imagine what ever.. that was e-earlier you probably will want some ketchup as well.” She says glancing away from him towards the end of her statement. Well... she is not wrong. Though really he was worried that if he drank to much he would be a emotional sobbing gabby wreak. So he will stick to one bottle and snag more later after she is asleep. He just gives a nod then a shrug as he hesitantly extracts himself from her to see if she can handle standing on her own.

He felt his soul quiver in distress obviously not happy he let her go after the whole her... being hurt and the load happening. Doing what he does best he does not let it show as he gestured for her to follow as he walked out of his room. He hears her following by the indication of the creaking of the floorboards as he headed for the stairs. Glancing into the living room he see's that his brother is not there and there was a note on the table again. He tilts his head as he glanced back to Mercy.

“I'm going to go see the note my brother has left. Why don't you head to the kitchen and grab the ketchup I will be there in a sec after I read Paps message.” He waits till he sees her nod of confirmation before he heads over to the table picking up the note he had left.

 

 

 

“ _DEAR SANS,_

_I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAD GONE INTO YOUR ROOM AND TO MY HORROR FOUND YOUR CLOTHS SEEMINGLY OVERFLOWING FROM YOUR CLOSET WHEN I WAS LOOKING AROUND TO SEE WHERE YOU AND MERCY WERE. I FIGURE YOU BOTH ARE OUT SOMEWHERE SO I HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE IT INTO MY HANDS TO STRAIGHTEN UP YOUR MESS._

_*SIGH* YOU ARE LUCKY TO HAVE A BROTHER GREAT AS ME AROUND TO HELP SAVE YOU FROM EMBARESSING YOURSELF WITH YOUR LAZINESS INFRONT OF SOMEONE WHOM YOUR SOUL IS COMPATABLE WITH._

_WORRY NOT I SHALL NOT TELL HER THAT I KNOW. JUST KNOW THAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS APPROVE OF HER AS A SUTABLE FUTURE DATEMATE AND POSSIBLE SOULMATE FOR YOU._

 

_YOUR BROTHER AND ROYAL GUARDSMAN IN TRAINING_

_THE GREAT PAPYRUS”_

 

 

Sans felt like his skull was on fire from his blush that was ravaging his face. Oh stars was he that obvious. He wanted nothing more then to pull the strings on his hooded jacket and teleport somewhere to hide but as his luck would have it he was in a position where he does not have that luxury.... she did have her soul result state that she thought he was cute though... NO! No stop it. She is not anywhere near the point of being in the mental state for this. Neither was he to be honest after what happened today. If he did anything rushingly he would try to keep her in the house all the time and never let her leave. He does not want her to feel trapped.

“Sans are you okay? You're glowing?” He hears Mercy ask from the kitchen doorway resulting in him letting out a squeak. “N-no I'm f-fine!” he says shoving the message from his brother into his pocket. “.... dude did you just squeak?” He got super flustered as she looked at him with a arched brow. Oh stars why, why did life have to torment him at the worst of times. She let out a halfhearted giggle as she dropped the subject thankfully for him.

“I found some honey... you want to drink them down here or back in the room?” Taking the change in subject he teleported over and scooped her up with a wink chuckling in a mild amusement hearing her let out a eep. If it were not for what happened he probably would have made a joke or a pun about how cute that was to mess with her. But now was not the time.

“The room, you should probably try and take a nap after our talk and I do not think Papyrus would take seeing you in tears well. Seeing someone upset gets him upset and then there will be two of you crying and... honestly after what happened I do not thing I have the emotional will power to try and not join in a crying fest. Your the one whom is most effected right now and I do not want you to feel bad for both of us getting teary...” He tells her glancing down to her hands to see that she has both their condiments before teleporting back to his room and sat her on her bed before hesitantly sitting on her bed as well next to her. She smiled slightly handing him his which he took gladly taking a drink of it unable to resist the soft purr that came out due to how good it tasted.

He blushed again feeling shameful for it when her heard her giggle. “You know it is okay if you purr from enjoying it right? I don't mind. Its.. kinda adorable and comforting in a way... don't judge me man I have a weakness for cuteness and cats. While your not one I actually had a pet cat on the surface after I was free..... though the people that I have the displeasure to being related to likely threw her out of my apartment or did something to her.. I hope she was able to get away she was a good cat.” He just blinks as he looked in her direction seeing her get defensive after trying to say he could... purr... if he was enjoying something.

….. Stars he needs to help her understand monster culture so she is not going at things blind. He understood human culture and human functions due to his time on the surface and his curiosity leading him to read a lot, not like he did not have time on his hands with the resets. But she did not have a clue what so ever. Something like purring, depending on the type of monster, was looked on when they were alone with a person as something of a deeper level in a relationship. A datemate to soulmate level. Though it was not frowned upon for parental child bonds as well as sibling bonds but that was a whole other Moldsmall of topics.

“U-um... o-okay... I guess..” He said feeling his flusteredness from downstairs come back as his skull turned deep blue. He took another drink of the condiment in a long gulp afterwords clearing his non existent windpipes. He feels his left leg bounce a bit as he tries to calm his nerves. “So.. you have any questions about.. what happened? I will try to answer the best I can.”

“.... D-did I... actually die.. back there? And if I did how did time like... rewind to undo it? And how is it that you remember it? Does anyone else remember? And if someone dies does it happen for everyone or just.. just me?” He turns to face her sitting cross legged on her bed, seeing this she did the same looking into his eye-lights that are likely pin pricked by now due to the topic at hand. This was not going to be easy on him to talk about. But he needed to.. and maybe if he talks about it while explaining it to someone it could help him let go of what feels line a burden he has been carrying for far far to long.

 

He finishes off his ketchup then shoves the bottle into his pocket and sighed. He studied her face, and her big blue expressive eyes. They were quite beautiful much like the rest of her and her amazing unique soul.. in a way he just wanted to brush this all off and say it was just some magic tomfoolery and pretend she did not go through that... that he did not witness her go through it moments after she saved his life. His soul felt like it was crying out as he pictured her body trapped under the rocks rubble and debris her soul likely shattering to millions of pieces.

She did not deserve that though. She deserves answers. And he was going to give them to her. He is so tired of all the lies and secrets. She does not deserve to have her answers denied her and risk her suffering even more. He does not want her to suffer, never again if he can help it. That and his **integrity** would eat at him if he does not tell her. Not to mention his **justice** would likely flair up making for a really bad stew pot of guilt he'd rather avoid with the combo of those two sub traits.

“Yeah.. yeah you did die... and what you experienced was a load which I will explain in a moment. As I think it pertains to you holding the.. ability that it is a part of.. as for how I remember it I used to work in a big lab with the current royal scientist and a project I was working on zapped me. It was at a time where I had a higher **[hp]** level. As far as I know the only ones that know of the ability is me and... admittedly that weed Flowey. He had the ability first.

 

The ability is basically a time manipulation ability. He got it cause he was brought back to life with pure determination, something that humans have a lot of in their souls. Though he does not have a soul due to this it has made him rather.... insane.. does not help that the dust that covered the flower that allowed him to be brought back allegedly belonged to a child. But that is not something that is truly know for all I know he could have been a adult.” He hesitated a moment, debating if he should talk about his father. He did not want to risk her forgetting some of his conversation so he chose not to mention his father or if he does he would not say his name.

“At the time I was not aware that I had the ability to recall what happened. Cause Flowey had not come into the picture yet. But after he did I began to notice time getting.. reloaded or resetting. Enough to the point I rigged the basement under the house to not be effected by the rewinding of time so I could try and figure out a way to stop it. By then though the flower had gone from playing around with time to messing with monsters. To see what would happen cause he was 'curious'. He.. it got to the point where he would kill others... He _**killed**_ everyone. _**Killed**_ Papyrus. Then reset to when he first came to be and start all over again. Sometimes being friendly before killing, other times he would actually try to be nice.

 

I was forced to fight him many times. Again and again and each time I would defeat him to only have him load back to just before the fight would begin again between us. Thanks to my experiment that zapped me helping me to access the void and call upon these skulls that can shoot lasers from their maws I call Gaster Blasters... please do not ask why they are called that just.. just felt right to.. and the ability said experiment gave me I was able to keep him from defeating me. I also had a lot more energy and hope then..” He felt his expression strain to a sullen one.

He remembers how excited he was when he first called the skull into the room after his accident had shocked him. It was shortly after he remembered his father and had decided to honor his father by naming the skulls after him in hopes his father would be proud of his accomplishment where ever his soul was resting. Hopefully with his mother somewhere.

“He got to the point he had enough before he.. started to mess with me. More so my brother. Over time he.. it had gotten to me. The genocides and the harming or messing with Paps it had been what caused my [hp] to drop so drastically. No matter how much I had done to figure out how to fix it nor what others who were the doctors of that time checked I.. was stuck with it.

 

So I guess I just gave up, least on science and closed myself in. Sure I still fought the weed but other then that I simply just stopped caring.. and slept through stuff cause there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was alone. And nobody else could remember and if I said anything they would think I was going crazy or something. Eventually the weed chose to let time flow and Papyrus convinced me to get a job as a sentry to help him look or or capture humans so he could one day join the royal guard.

 

Though I think he was just worried about me being a shut in and falling down.. as a result I also got a secondary job that the king had offered me. Not one you have to worry over. I'll tell you later if you want to know what it is but not right now. Hehe..he..” He rubbed the back of his skull awkwardly glancing away from her with a frown. He could tell she was in tears right now. He was not sure that he should tell them about Frisk but.. he would rather she hear it from him and not the weed.

“I think you have the ability now since you can remember what happened to you after the load took place. But this is not the first time this had happened. There was another human that would fall down here instead of you. A human child. Their name was Frisk. At first they seemed okay. They would go through the underground and they would not hurt anyone, even though monsters would come at them from all sides sometimes because of them being the final seventh soul. I had never attacked them because I just... aside from the promise I had made to Toriel to protect any human that came through they were also a child. Eventually they got to the end and somehow, not sure how they did it they had broke the barrier.”

 

“Wait... so.. so you have been to the surface?” He hears her gasp out. He looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap and nodded. “Yeah... had spent twenty-five years roughly on the surface. Everyone was happy... and I had thought that we were.. that after everything that we had gone through was finally worth it...”

“... I am guessing that in the end Frisk had fallen to the things Flowey had?” He hears her ask in a very soft tone. “... yeah.. only.. only in the end unlike Flowey they had gotten to the point that they killed me. Over and over and over again sometimes.”

He felt a shift on the bed looking up seeing Mercy move so she was sitting next to him reaching up and resting her hands on his cheeks rubbed them with his thumbs. He realized that he was crying a bit at that moment.

“A-ah sorry.. you.. this was your first time going though something like this. I haven't even explained t-the fundamentals of t-the ability... I-I shouldn't...” He began before cutting himself off when she yanked him into a hug. He froze going stiff unsure how to handle this or what she was thinking.

“No Sans. It is okay. You've... you've gone through and suffered something that nobody should ever go though. All alone. You deserve the chance to let it all out and to have a chance to cry. You have been so strong and trying to be brave for so long. I'm so so sorry that you had to go through all of that.” He felt himself start to tremble slightly before he closed his eye sockets a strangled whine emitting from him as he drops his head to her shoulder burring his face into her neck as he clings to her feeling the walls he had put up around himself shatter and fall to the wayside and start to sob.

“It's going to be okay. If I can help it I am going to do my best to make sure you'll never have to suffer this again. You deserve a happy ending Sans. One that will not be robbed from you forcing you to live countless lifetimes.... I am not sure how but I want to help everyone get to the surface. And once we are there we can find a way to get rid of this ability for good. So that you will have nothing to fear or worry over again. I promise Sans that I will do all I can to set this right.” He listens to her say to him in a soothing tone as she rubbed at his shoulder blades with her hands in a comforting motion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

For once in a long long time.... he believes in a promise given to him will finally be able to be kept and it fills him with peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sends characters hugs cause I may write this this stuff is still sad* Poor Sans needs hug therapy for Temporal Anomalies PTSD man...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (￢‿￢ )

You smile sadly as Sans clung to you sobbing. You felt awful that he had to suffer through all of this for so long. And honestly you were a little pissed to. You had half a mind to go out there and give the little pest of a flower a lecture now knowing if you die you could just come back. Same with Frisk if they are somewhere on the surface right now.

'So I guess we are not so scared now?' Your other half asks and you mentally shrug, it was not that your were not afraid. Far from it. You just did not see the point of being distressed by it after having heard more about it and Sans having to go through a `Groundhogs Day` time loop shenanigans but much much worse. It is amazing that he had been able to cling to the one singular health point that he had left in his soul. You were unsure if you would have been able to do that if the roles had been swapped between you both. As it is you have the ability now.

“... Were you afraid of me when you met me? I mean.. I do not blame you if you were I was someone new and you probably got so used to and coped with the repetition that it makes sense as to why you were on edge with me.” You ask him and feel him tense a moment before he let out a soft hum and a slight nod after he pulled back a letting out a shaky sigh.

“Y-yeah.. I'm sorry about that I just.. I know now that your a good person. Even if it has been a bumpy ride and all. Hard to believe it has been barely two days since you have been here I.. things usually go by really fast down here without the sun and moon and everything to change the scenery and stuff. Add to it the whole timey whimy stuff and that makes it even harder to know the time and everything else.” You could not help letting out a amused snort as you shook your head. Sounds like he had probably seen Doctor Who or something. Ironic in a way cause it is a show based on time travel and stuff if you remember right.

“Yeah I noticed... You want to lay down for a bit you look like you could use the sleep.” He stares at you then shakes his head a tired but amused grin coming onto his features. You admire how he looks so relaxed right now, still sad, but relaxed. Like talking about this had helped him find some sort of healing somehow. There is something about the look his eye-lights have in the way they are gleaming. They look brighter in a way. Like he is actually at peace at the moment and.. something else you could not pin point. Maybe you will know after spending more time with him to study his expressions to know how he ticks.

“Naw maybe later. I still got more I got to talk with you about.. mostly monster culture stuff I kind of want to take a break from the other stuff for now. Don't want you waltzing out there and end up giving off the signs your a human from not knowing about out culture and such.” You let out a awkward laugh. Yeah, you probably could use some more monster culture knowledge. You do not want to insult anyone on accident or flirt without meaning to flirt and be in a awkward situation. 'Would not be so bad if it is him though.' You let out a slight huff as you blush feeling annoyed.

'What? I like him and you like him. And honestly we are both tired of being alone... sure it will take time and we should be friends with him first but.. it just feels nice the thought of actually being around someone who will care about how we feel. I think he is good for us even if we do not end up being more then just friends. Just like how we are good for him obviously with our somehow helping him heal in more ways then one' You remember the scan from before you left from your other half's talking to you and looked over at him.

“Oh, before that what did my results say? I am sorry I was not here still so you could have showed me but... well you were gone for a long while and um.. well since I had nobody to talk to or something to keep me busy it kinda resulted me in being um.. the situation you found me in.” Deep down you were glad he could not hear your other half's talking to you in your head. You would die from embarrassment if he could. But you did not have to worry at the moment of her bring it back up cause now she was curious about what the results would say.

“Oh right.. uhh. Well your soul trait is actually Hope. Which as a result makes your natural **[hp]** level higher then the average humans at 1500. But your soul somehow also produces a excess of it to the point it is almost infinite amount. Over produces actual. Not sure how that is especially since there has never been at least documented a soul like yours. It makes me wonder if your grandmother was the first to have a soul like that or someone in your family line did and she knew about it. And tried to keep you encouraged to not lose hope despite everything horrible that was going on for and to you.

 

I think that in a normal monster encounter you probably would not be able to die theoretically. That the overabundance will magically replenish itself and any injury that is done to your soul will heal over. Obviously you having something happen outside a encounter is a different story as we had.. the misfortune to find out. Going to have to have me stuck to your side like glue so you do not fall prey to something like that if you want to go out. I'd... I'd rather not have to go through more loads or have you die again. Once was enough and all this time stuff really does not do any good to my sanity.”

You now being calm remember what had happened after you had died. You wonder if you could possibly call those buttons forth while not 'dead' in the blackness. Something was there that you could not see with you. Had made you feel uneasy so you in a panic just pressed one without looking wanting to get out of there before something happened.

“.... yeah... I.. I really do not want to die again either. There was something in this strange black place I was at and it felt like it was going to... suffocate me or something. I think I saw a pair of buttons maybe I can call them forth let me just..” You had missed Sans getting tense as you tried to focus on those two buttons. After roughly thirty minutes having passed you were about to give up thinking you have to die to see them they appeared floating in front of you.

 

**[RESET] [LOAD]**

 

“Huh.. okay I am super glad I did not touch the first one I would have thought I was going insane.” You start with a shiver a cold icy feeling going up your spine. “Can you see them?” You ask glancing over at him. He looked to be uncomfortable for a moment before nodding. You smile relaxing slightly. “That's good. Means once we are all out of here it would be easier to be able to find a way to get rid of this ability. Reset especially. If it takes a while to get rid of them Reset itself has to be the first to go I do not want to have us repeat any of this if I can help it.”

“Your.. your actually going to go through with... Hehe your really amazing you know that?” He states with disbelieve in his voice for a moment before it turned into a form of awe. You tilt your head arching your brow dismissing the buttons with a wave of your hand. “What do you mean?”

“You just.. I dunno. I mean there have not been many with this ability but.. you are the first to actually pursue avidly to try and get rid of it. I mean it is great that you are but Frisk never did... I think that they wanted to keep the ability for loading purposes in case something bad happened on the surface that they could just undo. They used it a lot when they were ambassador to get monsters rights. Several times actually since they brought us to the surface more then once though there were less loads to help monsters with their rights since they knew what to say and do and more so to undo monster deaths and save them after having found out where they were killed. 

 

The ability I admit can be pretty useful at least the load. Paps... Paps had been killed before by monster haters several times. While I hated the loads when they were used for helping others and not misused I suppose it did not bother me nearly as bad. Also helped them to avoid dying to haters too. I mean... if you are fine with keeping at least half the ability I do not mind you keeping the load. But I agree the Reset itself has to go. Not that I don't trust you I just...” He looks away from youas he fiddles with the zipper on his jacket. 

“Absolute power corrupts absolutely? Yeah I do not mind if you really think that it would be fine with just the Reset going away. Just not right now... there is no telling what can happen since I am neither Frisk or Flowey and we do not need Flowey somehow getting the ability back if we mess with it now. I am at least a responsible person that does not have a ego that could rival the brightness of the sun with him having likely power trips.” You say with the shake of your head. 

“I just... I do not really like having something that makes it so I hold a power over everyone. Nobody should have a power like this. If I were someone like my brother or parents... this ability depending on a persons motives would cause for really bad things to take place if in the wrong hands. I am just glad it has finally fallen to someone like me that understands that and is willing to have it taken away no matter what. 

 

If I were a cruel person that found pleasure in playing with people's lives like them... I just can't see that of myself. Sure everyone has the potential but... I just can't see myself doing stuff like that willingly. Something would have to try and possess me with crueler intent for that to happen.” You shiver again. Just picturing yourself anything like them makes you feel sick. 

“I don't think you could ever do something like what the previous holders had done. Even if something tried to take you over you probably would find a way to break free. Your grandmother had said according to what you had said that even a single hope had the ability to change fate. Since your soul trait is hope itself you probably would find a way to free yourself against all odds.” You blush as you stare at him causing him to get a bit flustered looking away coughing slightly. 

“... You know what.. yeah.. your probably right. But I don't think something like that will happen when I have you around to help keep me safe. I don't think anything would be foolish enough to mess with the genius skeleton whom can recall what takes place in many different time lines. Be a fools suicide mission.” You state with a amused grin repaying his trying to help reassure you with a complement. You were rewarded with his skull turning blue and glowing.

“I-I... well.. I'm not really a g-genius.... least not m-my occupation anymore..” He stammers out trying to defluster. You laugh shaking your head. “Sans not sure how it works down here but on the surface even if your IQ is not used to its fullest if your a person with a high gpa and are able to pull off things that common folk that do not meet the bar intellectually wise your a genius. You just have the bonus of being a punny genius which is even more amazing cause most people whom are super smart usually lack in the humor department.” You tell him your eyes practically twinkling in amusement.

You watch as he pulls his hood over his head as he lets out a flustered whine. God he is to adorable at the moment. You giggle softly as you feel pleased from your accomplishment. Least he has something positive on his mind verses the super deep or bad conversations from earlier. 'If you break him he can't tell you about monster culture.' You mentally pout at that. Eh.. you'll just ask Papy later when ever he comes around. Right now you have a skeleton that your wanting to help out. Despite your actions making him turn into a blueberry currently.

“Sorry.. would have thought you'd get complements from someone down here. I mean you are a amazing person Sans. There has to be someone besides your brother like a girlfriend or something..” You say turning so your back was against the head board. His face becomes more clear to see though it is clear his hear is still blue and glowing. Why is he staring at you like that? 'I still think he does not have anyone. I mean he only lives with Papy.' …. Did not mean he does not have something going on with a monster girl or guy.

“... hehe... I.. I actually never been with someone before. Not for a lack of trying. When I was in high school there was this girl I liked and I was just a awkward mess.. She ended up turning me down. Shortly after that me and Paps lost our mom and well.. I don't know I guess I kind of was forced to grow up fast juggling school jobs and taking care of my brother so much that I just never focused on searching for someone... figured when the time came someone would come to me but then the whole time stuff and my [hp] drop took place and I just closed my feelings off so it would hurt less.” He said looking away staring at his trashnado in the room.

You felt a pain in your chest, felt like your soul was crying. You reach over gently taking his hand into yours causing him to look back at you.“.... What was your mom like?” You ask giving him a sad smile. It was clear he cared about her with how his voice gotten sad when he talked about he and his brother losing her. You were not going to ask what happened, but maybe it would do him some good to recall the happy memories he had with her.

His eye-lights grew a little getting a bit fuzzy as a nostalgic smile came onto his face. “Hehe stars. She was a amazing monster. A skeleton like me and my brother. She took care of me and my brother all alone after our father had disappeared. Her magic was green dominate which was related to the trait of kindness and had the best tasting food. She also had a amazing singing voice and when ever my bro or I were having a bad day she just.. knew what to say or do to make things better. Sometimes she would even sing if it was really really bad. I think you would have liked her. Hehe and like wise she would have liked you too. Probably would have tried to adopt you into our family if she could.”

You smile nodding as you tried to picture her in your mind, though were probably far off base given the only skeletons you knew or were Sans Papyrus and.. this other skeleton that appears in your dreams sometimes. Odd how after you got free he became partly melty. What was his name... Wing Dings? “What was her name?” You as looking down at his and your hand feeling his boney thumb gently rub the top of your hand. “Salina. And yes before you ask for some reason skeletons ironically are named after fonts. Not intentionally it is just.. something that happened.”

You look at him with a deadpanned expression before you grin widely causing him to sweat a bit. “... does that mean your name is actually Comic Sans?” He groans at the question and you can't help but laugh at the ironicness. “Hey it isn't..” he starts to object pouting in annoyance. You place a finger on his boney 'lips' resulting in him blushing and his eye-lights shrinking a bit. “ I am sorry 'Comic', I did not mean to make it sound like I was teasing you. To be honest your name suits you well. Though if you prefure for me to just keep calling you Sans I can.”

You moved your hand to his shoulder in order to try and make it less awkward and gave it a friendly pat. He seems to be thinking a moment before shrugging blushing a bit still scratching his cheek with his other hand. “E-eh.. you can call me Comic if you want I just go by Sans cause I used to be made fun of for it when a lot younger before Paps was born..” You frown slightly. Why is it that kids no matter the race have the potential to be jerks towards each other.

“Whom ever made fun of you for having your name the way it is was a idiot. Comic is a awesome name. Much better then the one my jerk of a brother has. His name is Richard which literally in name meanings means dick. He was named after dad whom is Richard senior so he was literally 'Dick jr'.” You state with a huff but smile when you hear and see Sans start to laugh uncontrollably to the point he was wheezing and his laughter getting higher in pitch.

“O-oh stars! S-seriously!? That is so i-ironic it hurts!” You could not help but start to laugh a bit with him. “Yep. I mean.. can't say that the name was what shaped their actions but at least they got names that suit them.” You state pleased that you were not having a melt down while talking about your family that you hope to never meet again. You notice that Sans's laughter has calmed and he looks to be very happy and content right now.

You let out a happy hum as you look away from him glancing to the ceiling contemplating on how your going to accomplish getting to the barrier and help breaking it without dying. Especially since you can't really die. “... Hey Mercy... um.. c-can you um.. sing something? I mean.. you don't have to but I heard yousingingearlierIjustwaswonderingyou **don'thave** _ **too**_!!!”

You look back over to him blushing slightly while translating the last part of his statement seeing him look very awkward and nervous likely expecting you to yell at him or something. You were going to say no but you remember him saying that his mom when he younger would sing on a very very bad day. Today and many life times had many bad days for him you realize. You find yourself feeling flattered that he found your excuse for a singer voice soothing enough to ask you to sing.

“Sure. I don't mind. Just get comfortable while I think of a song to sing.” You tell him giving him a warm smile. 'Oh oh! I know of a good one! How about Mindy Gledhill I Do Adore!!' You feel like that would be a good choice but perhaps for another time. 'Come on I am sure he would love it. I mean it is not like we are going to be to be confessing. It is just one of our favorite songs.' It practically is something that would imply that! '…. please? He could just like it as a song and not think we are singing it as a love confession.' You see that your not going to win the mental battle, but point out that if he gets flustered to the point of teleporting away and making everything super awkward between the whole of you and him it is her fault.

“Okay.. I think I have one... I-I hope it will be okay.. It is actually one of my favorite songs..” You say feeling nervous now as you clear you throat a bit. You mentally go over the lyrics in your head and feel him watching you from where he is sitting eyeing you curiously looking relived from not being chewed at likely for his random request and curious as to what you picked. Well. Here goes [nothing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nv2XRdXmjMo).

 

“ _Everything you do it sends me_

_Higher than the moon with every_

_Twinkle in your eye_

_You strike a match that lights my heart on fire_

_When you’re near, I hide my blushing face_

_And trip on my shoelaces_

_Grace just isn’t my forté_

_But it brings me to my knees when you say_

_Hello, how are you, my darling today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor_

_Puppy love is hard to ignore_

_When every little thing you do, I do adore_

_We’re as different as can be_

_I’ve noticed you’re remarkably relaxed_

_And I’m overly uptight_

_We balance out each other nicely_

_You wear sandals in the snow_

_In mid-July I still feel cold_

_We’re opposites in every way_

_But I can’t resist it when say_

_Hello, how are you, my darling today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor_

_Puppy love is hard to ignore_

_When every little thing you do, I do adore_

_Finding words, I mutter_

_Tongue-tied, twisted_

_Foot in mouth, I start to stutter_

_Ha, ha, Heaven help me_

_Hello, how are you, my darling today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor_

_Puppy love is hard to ignore_

_When every little thing you do, I do adore_ ”

 

At the end of the song you know for sure you have a very deep blush on your face, though for the whole song you had your eyes closed so you could not see his expression cause you knew if you were watching you would have chickened out of the song. You feel your palms get a bit sweaty as you wipe them on your lap nervously to try and calm your nerves when you feel his hands cup your cheeks and something pressed against your mouth.

 

Your eyes open widely in surprise as you see his face up close his eye sockets lidded as he kissed you. He's kissing you. He is.. kissing you. '…. whelp I suppose you were right....' You feel so flustered and unsure what to do. Honestly you were expecting him to be put off or joke off any flusteredness this song would have given or him running away not.. a kiss.

You start to feel your mind draw blank as your eye lids droop. Your panic was not negitave in feeling you realize now, you had a stew of emotions flowing yes but none of them feel bad like you expected would happen if you were in a situation like this with someone.. perhaps you were more healed then you thought you were. You feel yourself begin to melt into the good feeling and what feels like your soul likely singing reclosing your eyes as you start to kiss back moving your hands up loosely gripping at his unzipped hooded jacket. You hear him start to purr a bit as he deepens the kiss feeling like his magic was at work pulling you closer to him making your heart start to race.

Both of you end up flinching backing away from each other when the slamming of the front door is heard from down stairs. “HUMAN! I know your here somewhere PREPARE yourself to DIE!!!” The angry and bellowing voice of Undyne the Captain of the Royal Guard shouts from downstairs. Well looks like your going to have a bad time... you just hope that your able to convince her your not a threat before she tries to stab you with one of her spears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

And when it is over hopefully be able to figure out what the heck is going on now between you and Sans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang it Undyne they were having a moment! Awe well it probably was for the best things were getting a little to steamy to fast.
> 
> Undyne: What are you talking about!? Who are you.
> 
> ... nobody to be concerned over. *poofs away*


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
> referncing of past abuse, torture, rape, and forced miscarriage. Please be advised and be forwarned.

Papyrus flinched in the laundry room his soul feeling like it was falling to the ground shattering. No not now! He quickly bolted out of the room and stood in the stairway blocking Undyne's war path. “ _ **Undyne I'm going to have to ask you to not harm my friend.**_ ” he stated his **bravery** blazing brightly in his soul so much so that he felt a burning feeling emit from his right eye socket in the color of his main trait tapering off to tiny whisp's of his **integrity** towards the end as he called forth a bone staff to keep Undyne at bay... hopefully without having to hurt her with the display of him being willing to protect his friend.

Undyne looked taken aback staring at him shocked before she shook her head and growled at him. “Move out of the way Papyrus.” She stated clutching the spear in her hands tightly. “ _ **No**_ **Undyne. I** _ **won't.**_ **She is** _ **not**_ **to be harmed. Mercy has suffered enough and I'll...** I'll protect her. Even if it means your disappointed in me. For her and my brother's sake I can not allow you to take her soul.” He grips a hold of his bone staff tighter as his mentor and friend stare at him in shock whilst shaking in rage.

“Please stop! I don't want you to fight each other just for my safety your friendship is not worth defending me!” His head moved to see Mercy having emerged from his brother's room her eyes wide with alarm his brother emerging just after her. Brother please teleport her out of here before Undyne attacks her. “Mercy are you sure about this. I can talk to her and get her to back down.” He hears his brother say after he stood between her and Undyne's direct fighting range. Why isn't he teleporting her away?

“I'm sure Sans. Please, trust me. I'll be okay.” she tells his brother giving him a warm smile with teary eyes. He felt tense as his brother eventually relents giving her a hug and teleporting downstairs then turned to give Undyne a eye-lightless glare. “Okay Undyne. She is down here. But your not going to attack her to try and take her soul if you do I'll give you a **bad time** understand.” he never heard his brother sound so intense before. He felt himself relax even though he was worried for Mercy's safety he knew that his brother will make sure that she will be safe.

 

 

 

 

He just hopes as he dissipated his magic that what ever Mercy was planning she was going to be okay.

* * *

Sans hated this. He really did. He wanted nothing more then to teleport her to the lab below his house and verbally get Undyne to back off like he did before the load from earlier erased it. He knew exactly what to say to get her to relent and back off. Unfortunately Mercy moved faster then he could grab her towards the door to his room and went right out _right_ into danger.

She really does have a lack of self preservation... if he is able to locate where ever her ghost friend disappeared to he will have to ask how she was able to make it so she does that less he is not sure his soul could take it if she got harmed. Load's or not the thought of seeing her be harmed like that again and not able to stop it made his soul feel queasy.

He continued to glare at Undyne positive he had a highly possessive and protective magical aura radiating off of himself in waves until she dissipated her spear looking a bit on edge and sweating a bit. 'Good. _**Feel**_ like your in hot _**water**_. I am not about to let her get killed again. Not on my watch.' He thought to himself before he gave a strained smile making his eye-lights return though they were nothing more then pin pricks looking back at Mercy giving her a nod to let her know she can do what ever it is she was planning to say or do letting her move forward to stand in front of Undyne.

He felt his soul try to convince him to go forward and pull her back into his arms where she will be safer as it cries in distress at her being so close to someone that could end her, but he held back. He must have **patience** and wait with the hopes that Mercy will be able to convince Undyne.

 

 

 

 

 

And that after this bout of drama passes they will be able to talk about what happened before Undyne's untimely interruption to see if he did not over step any boundaries when he kissed her.

* * *

You felt your terror shoot through you, but you refuse to let it control you. It is not like you can actually stay dead if your killed. You'll likely be dragged back to the room with the crystal covered cheese if that is the case.

….. Perhaps you should have had Sans teleport you to a place you recall seeing one of those stars to save so all that has happened does not unhappen. Not like he won't remember your kiss with him that he had started or anything it's just... Nope not focusing on that now. Angerfish first complex emotions and feelings after successful talk down and befriendment. You hope where ever Woys is right now she is proud of you for facing what scares you and not running away.

“..... I-I know you probably hate my guts.. and with what humanity in the past has done forcing everyone to be trapped down here some if not most all their lives I understand.. but there has to be a better way then killing me.” You flinch as she let out a snarl her sharp teeth looking very intimidating as she sneered at you.

 

“Understand? How could a _HUMAN_ like you understand what it is like to be _**trapped**_ down here!? You have likely only been down here a couple of days how could you even _**BEGIN**_ to understand what this is like?!” You wait for her to be done as she harshly jabbed her armored finger at your chest jabbing you a couple times with each word that she has empathized. You wince it hurting a lot but you quickly hold a hand out in Sans's direction to keep him from interfering. Yes he could likely get her to not try and attack you. You know he can. But if you have any hope in you and Undying having peace or a shred of friendship you have to fight this battle on your own.

“I know cause I was trapped in a even smaller space for the majority of my life. A space about three times the size of Papyrus and Sans's home. For twenty-one years I had grown up with out ever seeing the sun the moon the clouds stars. Everything up till five years ago when I was liberated from that house and the abusive people whom should have been a family that only saw me as a mistake... something that should never of existed or should have been born as a boy because they never wanted a daughter. They had done things to me that would make most try to take their own life in order to not suffer all that I had.” You feel your eyes well up with tears as you tremble slightly adverting your gaze.

“My father and mother both would beat me sometimes to the point I thought I was going to die for little to no reason for their sudden lashing out at me. My older brother was even worse. Not only would he beat me but he'd also torture me. Cut into me while I am restrained for his sick fantasy and he'd _raped_ and _molested_ me since I was ten... he even got me pregnant once and once he had found out he beat me until I had a miscarriage because he believed that I was his personal _**toy**_... So yeah I do understand what it is like to be trapped. But unlike you there are things I suffered that you could not fathom” You tell her tears streaming down your face.

You knew that Sans and Papyrus were in the room as well as Undyne whom your trying to break through her 'I'm going to kill you' attitude but you couldn't bring yourself to focus on them. Or sugar coat it like Woys had done so you did not have a melt down. You force yourself to look up at Undyne hiccuping as you sob and tremble soul crying out in pain having to bring up such aweful things in your past that you wanted nothing more to forget about forever. You notice that she had a wide eyed... singular eye... shocked expression her vibrant blue skin paled as she was staring at you. You give a shaky smile to her as you clutch your hands in front of your chest to try and keep yourself from clawing at yourself.

“I have gone through things you possibly could not imagine and I would never wish even upon anyone... but despite this and knowing the dangers of people up on the surface I... I want to try and help everyone down here reach the surface. But in my own way. I know that there has to be a way for the barrier to be broken. I hope that if you can find it in yourself to spare me that we can all find a way to do it together and maybe... you and I can be friends?”

“W-what!? I... I tried to kill you earlier today... I still _COULD_ kill you even after everything you have told me! Why would you even want to be friends with someone that would try to hurt you.” You hear her state her voice wavering slightly with various emotions that are filtering inside of her. You can't help letting out a shaky laugh as you give her a warm calm smile.

“I want to be friends with you cause your a good person. Yes you tried to kill me but I know deep down if it were not for the given circumstances you would not be attacking me.” You release your right hand and shakily reach out for a truce and a handshake. It was a risky move, honestly you just want to flee somewhere and cry until you pass out but your standing firm. You can't afford to let your past drive you. Not any more. You were determined to become stronger. Become better. For them. For the future that you want more than you have wanted anything in your life.

“Despite everything something tells me that you will be a great friend. If you allow me and trust me I would like to give friendship with you a try. I hope that you will give me a chance to prove to you that I will be able to help free everyone and be your friend. If you'll let me.” You stand there shaking as you hold out your hand waiting for Undyne to chose what she is going to do looking to be having a lot of emotions cycling through her.

“I... I....” Undyne looked from your eyes to your hand then looked away to the floor looking to be in deep thought before looking back up to you her expression unreadable as she took your hand and gave it a shake before releasing it looking to Sans then Papyrus. “Hey Papyrus.. could you come out with me for a while... We.. we need to talk.” You hear her say to the taller skeletal monster her voice sounding like it was cracking. You feel bad that what you had said effected her so badly but you are glad she is willing to not try and attack you no more. You watch as she leaves the house followed by a crying Papyrus that makes you feel even worse that he had to learn more of your past making more tears fall from your eyes as a response.

You feel Sans's hands turn you around and pull you into a hug holding you closely to him. You hear his breathing is a bit shaky his chin resting on your right shoulder. “ _I'm sorry Mercy.. I'm so so sorry that you had to.. You should not have.._ ” you hear him say sound more broken then he did while he was telling you about what had happened to him during those timelines.

You did not really trust your voice right now as you hug him back burying your face into his shirt letting out a tired worn out sigh. You stand there with him as time passes for a while before you pull back and give him a exhausted smile.

“I'm fine Sans... it's not your fault those things happened to me.... I'm just glad that I am no longer suffering at their hands no more... and I finally have the chance to be truly happy with people in my life that are worth my time.. and give me a reason to actually live and not just be surviving.” You tell him as you wipe at your face sniffling drying your tears the best you can letting out a soft laugh.

“..... You want to get some sleep? I'll.. stay with you if you want it..” you hear him ask and you nod relaxing as he carefully scoops you up teleporting you both back to his room. As he sets you in the bed and crawled in after holding you in his arms you feel have a sense of protection fall over you slowly easing you into falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You find yourself with hopeful thoughts before you drift off that at some point when you wake that you will be better and that somehow you will be able to convince those that are worried for you that you are okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whines feeling bad for my oc and the other characters* I think everyone needs a group hug. (Y^Y)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured we needed something light so there is some happy in this chapter.

Sans laid there through out the night holding Mercy to him. He felt so angry at everything she had to go through, but he also felt guilt that was gnawing at him after he had heard more of a... colorful in look of her past. Sure, he saw in the nightmare he helped to dispel a younger version of herself being cut into by that joke of a family member. But he also had done no better by forcing a kiss onto her. It is amazing that she did not smack him or something.

…. He wanted her to lay into him. Chew him out for it. But she didn't, she just.. let him kiss her. And did not confront him on it after the fact. Granted talking to Undyne had taken a lot out of her, of which in a small way he was glad Undyne appeared cutting what was going on short, but it did not change the fact he had done it. He could have hurt her, and probably has hurt her she just had not shown it.

He comes out of his thoughts as he feels a shift and see's his brother climb into the bed on the other side bringing both Mercy and him into his arms. “I-I hope it is okay that I stay with y-you two tonight brother...” He felt his soul ache hearing his brother stutter. Stars the story had really got to him if it got him to speak softly and stuttering.

“I'm sure she would not mind Paps.... You going to be okay bro?” He asked watching his brother's expression, grateful for something to focus on so his guilt does not eat away at him. “.... I will b-be brother. I j-just.. I hope that w-we will be able to h-help make up for the l-life she had s-suffered.. She did not d-deserve any of what s-she suffered..” He watched as his brother looked down at Mercy, her expression looking peaceful as she slept.

 

 

 

 

“... Yeah... yeah me to Papyrus... me too.”

* * *

Undyne stared at her armor that she has put on it's storage rack, the metal having a muted gleam while she goes through sorting her thoughts. Today had been quite a day. First she encounters the human that Papyrus was trying to convince her the day before to spare, saw Sans's **[hp]** at 1700 which is about a quarter of her max which is 6800. She still does not know why that is cause he teleported away with a eerie expression on his face. Then she guesses that he likely teleported her back to his and his brother's home after searching all over Waterfall for her. Her hunch proving to be correct.

She had felt furious when Papyrus was arming a attack to defend a human and protect them. That is.. before she had started talking to her. She just... that human was something else. Despite what she had suffered on the surface, and what almost being killed by Undyne herself, she still chose to talk to her. To face her head on regardless of the fact she was in danger. Even wanted to be friends with her. Take away all the things she had to suffer, it reminded her of Papyrus when he was outside her home every day until she finally agreed to train him.

She felt herself give a laugh, though not one of her normal ones. She was feeling so confused and was baffled by all she had learned. She was going to have to take a day of leave from her job. She was sure Asgore would not mind. In fact he would insist that she do so out of concern for her not taking the time to rest.

Normally she would scoff at it. But now.. she needs some time to get her thoughts together before she heads back over to the skeleton's household. To do what she can to make up for forcing her to talk about her past to get Undyne to finally give her some Mercy and spare her.

 

 

 

 

…....

 

 

 

 

 

 

“STARS DAMN IT” her shouts reverberate from her house due to her unintentional mental pun.

* * *

Mercy stirs feeling very warm and hearing snores. You turned you head looking to see who is snoring and sees Papyrus. “... _morning_..” You hear Sans say in a soft voice causing you to look over at him seeing his eye-lights looking at you dimly as he gave you a shaky smile.

“... I'm sorry... I didn't want you guys to... have to know how bad it was...” You say your eyes saddening seeing him look to have been emotionally struggling the whole night. “

“hehe... It's okay.. not your fault. Needed to be done... I think you made the right call. Undyne is.. stubborn and it would have been still risky if you had not have faced her like you did. And told her your story... though I am sure you went through more then that.” He says glancing to his brother whom had released them grumbling turning over hugging one of the pillows.

“... Want to go out to Waterfall?” You hear him ask you to which you smile softly nodding. He gives a less shaky smile in return as he wraps his arms around her middle and teleports into a room filled with echo flowers. You step back looking around finding the area to be pretty before looking up and sucked in a breathe.

“Oh wow.. this.. it is really breathe taking... Sans what's wrong are you okay? Your shaking...” You ask before becoming quickly startled when you see tears flowing from his eye sockets his face having a frown. “Sans!? What's wrong is this cause of my past it's not your fault.” You come over to give him a hug but he stepped back looking away.

“I-I'm sorry... about earlier when I... kissed you.. I.. I should have asked before doing something like that. Stars I have only know you for a couple of days I.. I should not have forced you into a situation like that especially with what... what had happened to you. I promised you that I wouldn't do anything to you and I.. I ended up breaking it.. I'm.. I'm so sorry..” He says with a shaky voice not looking at you. It takes you a moment to regesture what he is saying before you frown. He is feeling guilty and is treating his innocent as all hell giving you a kiss, likely his first kiss, in the same boat as what your brother did.

'Well we can't have that.' You were in agreement with your younger half, whom your glad was talking again after everything that happened yesterday though you do not blame her for feeling overwhelmed. You smile softly plan in mind as you reach out after edging close to Sans quietly and take a hold of his hand. You feel him staring at you as you run your fingers over his hand gently as you let out a soft hum. You look up at him and give him a warm tender expression before you start to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti6J_9UPIsE).

 

 

 

“We are young, we are gold  
Trying things we didn't know  
Looking at the sky, see it come alive”

 

 

  


You smile up at his surprised expression reaching up a hand to brush his tears away, his eye-lights quiver a bit in response as he is taking in your actions and the fact your singing to him. To convey that it was okay. And your not mad.

 

 

 

 

“All our fears became our hopes  
Climbed out every locked window  
Rode a lion's mane and fell upon the rain

We can reach the constellations  
Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out”

 

 

 

 

You grin pulling on him gently as you encourage him to dance with you. Your soul singing out while you sing to him with your voice unknowingly for him to hear resulting in a blush to come on his face. He gives in a small smile appearing as he allows himself to be led in a dance as you continue to sing to him.

 

 

 

 

“No, we're never gonna turn to dust,  
Yeah, all we really need is us  
Don't be scared to close your eyes  
No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars  
Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far  
Yeah, we're holding on to who we are  
When it's time to close your eyes”

 

  


 

You pull away for a moment, for added effect you twirl with you hands in the air your eyes twinkling much like the stones in the ceiling above. You feel your heart swell with happiness seeing him start to relax a happy expression appearing on his face to. You would do anything to keep that smile on his face. His true smile is quite a wonderful sight to behold.

 

 

 

 

“They will see us in the sky,  
We'll be the stars!

Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!  
Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!”

 

 

 

You spin closer to him his hands again heart soaring when he lets out a chuckle as his smile seemed to grow his hands now resting on your hips the dancing tuning into slight sways. Oh dear lord he has dimples when he is genuinely happy. How a skeleton has dimples you know not but that is super adorable.

 

 

 

“Let me in, hold me close  
Fill my heart with simple notes  
So when it's hard to see,  
They are there, reminding me  
Take my breath, and hold me high  
So I can feel the city lights  
Glowing under me

It's in our reach, we're breaking out

No, we're never gonna turn to dust,  
Yeah, all we really need is us  
Don't be scared to close your eyes  
No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars  
Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far  
Yeah, we're holding on to who we are  
When it's time to close your eyes  
They will see us in the sky,  
We'll be the stars!

Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!  
Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!”

 

 

 

You watch as he tears up again though this time you know it is not tears of guilt or sadness. You are happy that your able to help him when he needs it. Just as much as he has helped you. It amazed you that in such a short time you've gotten so close to him. But you do not regret it at all.

 

 

  
“We can reach the constellations  
Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out

No, we're never gonna turn to dust,  
All we really need is us  
We'll be the stars

Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far  
Yeah, we're holding on to who we are  
When it's time to close your eyes  
They will see us in the sky,  
We'll be the stars!

Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!  
Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!

Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!  
Oh oh oh  
We'll be the stars!”

 

 

 

You stop dancing as you hum softly again stepping close cupping his face in your hands and rub his cheekbones with your thumbs. You are relaxed as you smile happily at him. “I did not mind the kiss Sans... I wouldn't object if you would like to aga-mh!!” You blink as he suddenly kisses you again but you quickly melt into it not minding in the slightest as you reciprocate kissing him back your arms wrapping around his neck...bones?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You feel your soul sing as you hope that you will be able to have many happy memories with those you've come to care for in such a short time... and that you and Sans will finally have change in luck to be happy for a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I am making up hp limits at this point cause I can't find a straight source of info. (=_=) But eh that is fine. This is a fanfiction after all.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *plays the heartstrings of this world without any shame in my choices*

Flowey after realizing that he still was not in control of the timelines, again, was now sulking in the echo flower field. He did not realize that the Smiley Trashbag would chose to appear in the same field, and he was thankful for the fact that neither him or the human that is now in control of things did not notice him. He silently watched and listened as she sang to the skeleton. And suppressed a shutter when they kissed blanching finally taking that chance to leave knowing that Smiley would be distracted long enough to not notice him using his magic to duck down into the ground and move someplace else.

Popping back out of the ground in another part of the underground that is rarely traveled to he lets out a frustrated growl. Why is it when things are different now he is still is forced to accept it when a human has that power. He could tolerate it with Frisk. Mostly cause they had a similar soul to Chara's. Looked like his long lost sibling to. He frowned as his frustration turned to sorrow. He hated having these negative emotions. Why was he forced to come back as a flower.. and not be able to feel anything close to happiness. To love? “.... I just want to feel something....” he muttered his petals drooping as he hung his head. He flinches looking around in alarm sensing a presence that was in the room with him.

“Who's there! Who ever you are if you do not want to be hurt LEAVE while I am giving you the _**choice**_.” He states putting on a creepy face. He felt panic inside hoping that whom ever it was did not hear him earlier. And that whom ever it is is not someone he messed with cause he had lost track of what is and is not part of a timeline by this point. Despite how fierce he acts he does not want to die again... not for eternity. He looked around before he noticed two glowing red eyes in the shadows and gasped out tears coming to his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

“... Hello Asriel.”

* * *

Sans smiled at Mercy after he pulled back out of the kiss, remembering that humans need to breathe more often then skeleton monsters. Monsters of all types need air, but due to the lower amounts of air in the underground monsters had adapted to not needing to use a huge amount of it. He gently pressed his forehead against hers his eye sockets lidded as he waits for her to regain her breath, loving the way she lets out soft giggles as she relearns how to breathe.

“That was.. wow...” she says apparently her mind recovering from the kiss as well. “You really left me breathless....” she laughs again and he can't help laughing with her. He knew that all this was going really fast. They will have to talk about this and figure out how to make this... what ever this is.. balanced so they do not crash and burn. He does not know if either of them could survive that. Even if their souls are compatible and sing in resonation. Does not mean relationships can't fail. And he refuses to be another person in the end that would add another scar to the ones that had faded on her soul.... though that did not mean he could not take this moment to let out his closet romantic before his awkwardness came in to fluster him and leave him the one breathless.

“Sorry, kind of was not expecting to be serenaded by a angel, let alone one that is as kind and amazing as you.” he said pulling back enough so she can see his face as he gave a wink with his left eye socket. He watched as her face turned red from a blush as she tried to hide her face shyly.

…. That was very adorable. He smiled at her feeling his soul sing out in happiness. Stars he does not remember the last time he was ever this truly happy after he was cursed with the recall of everything in every timeline. He may hate the fact the person whom had broken down all his walls has the ability that cause him to suffer... but at least if something were to happen she would not forget. And they would not have to start over from scratch.

“... Hey when was the last time you saved? We should probably go to where ever you last remember seeing a area that lets you save so you do not have to repeat that story to Undyne. Again.” He did not want to put a dampener on the happy atmosphere between them. But he also did not want to hear her tell the story again... or see her look so broken as she told it. Or see his brother in tears from hearing it... He was going to have to think of something to help his brother since when he came to bed he sounded out of it.

“...... The room with the crystallized cheese? That is where I last saw one of those stars.” She says taking in a breath to try and help calm her nerves. “Star huh... that must be a only you thing to see. I'm lucky I can see the reset and load buttons so I am not complaining to much.” He said with a shrug though he felt a bit wary. That was the place where she had been.. killed. It is fine once she saves he can just take her someplace else. Probably to Grillby's so Grillbs can meet her and so they can talk to be able to make things stable and balanced. As much as they can be given that they both have a lot of healing to do. But they can make it work. He knows that they will be able to deep in his core of his soul.

“How far from here is it? To walk?” he hears her ask resulting in him having to force himself to not frown. Walking left to many openings for something to happen. “Uh.. not that far..” He was about to ask why when she took his hand with a grin and picked a direction and started walking.

 

 

…..

 

 

She was lucky the direction she picked was the right direction. “... Sans I am sorry that my talking more about my past made you hurt that badly and feel guilty about kissing me. To be honest.. I am glad that you did. It helped me to see that I am more healed then I thought I was.. I used to not be able to be close to anyone longer then a few minutes regardless of gender.

 

The fact I am able to be close to you.. and enjoy being kissed or be comforted from a hug. Even dance or sing where there is someone to see or hear me... I had thought I was too broken to be able to have a connection with someone... It makes me so happy and I am so so grateful that I have the chance to do things like this.. To experience living and not just watch from the sidelines longing for it but to afraid to take the leap out of worrying someone was going to hurt me worse then what I already had been.” He stares silently taking in what she was saying unsure how to respond, but understands why she is wanting to walk now. She wants to talk to him, and further reassure him due his actions after teleporting here.

He feels his expression soften as he looks at her with awe and is humbled by the things she is saying to him. She looks back at him giving him a teary smile though is doing her best not to cry. “I'm happy because while I know we are going to have to talk about what is going on between us and try and not rush to fast into anything... that I have the chance to be able to fall in love with the most amazing person I have ever met. And not have to worry about being hurt cause I know that I will always be safe and be able to share many happy memories with you.” He felt like his soul had been shot through with a arrow now him being the one left breathless. Delta Rune he is positive he has a dopey grin on his face and his eye-lights are the shape of human souls.. which humans called hearts.

He wanted nothing more then to scoop her up and teleport her somewhere to cuddle and never let go. But he has to take things slow. Her saying things like that was not going to make it easy though cause it is fueling his long neglected inner romantic. “Yeah... yeah I'm glad about that too..” he responded bashfulness coming in making him glance away from her. He noticed she stopped walking and was about to ask why cause the cheese room was the next one over when he realized there was a gray door in a room that has never been here before between the cheese room and the room with his prank telescope.

He stared at the door feeling suddenly uneasy. Something about this room and that door felt.. unnatural. He was about to walk forward and try to urge her not to think about it and save when she let go of his hand rushing towards the door opening it and headed inside. He felt himself start to panic when she vanished as soon as she passed through and he tried to follow her but the entry way refused to let him in. A strange form of magic locking him out much like the barrier forces monsters to stay trapped underground.

 

 

 

 

 

“ _ **MERCY!?!**_ ”

* * *

You look around the gray colored room. You were unsure why but you felt led to enter the room. Like there was someone that needed your help. That was trapped in here. You refused to let anyone suffer through being trapped like you were or worse so you went in in hopes you would be able to find and help save whom ever is in here.

You turn and feel surprised to see a tall skeleton that looked to be partly goopie. It was the skeleton in your dreams. You suddenly remember due to the effects of the room likely that he has been with you communicating to you in your dreams since you were old enough to remember them. Though he was not all melty until after he had over exerted himself to save you from your life you were suffering.

You feel yourself tear up feeling a flurry of emotions before noticing he does not know your there, and that his form seems to be glitching in and out. 'We have to help him! He saved us now it is our turn to save him!' You other half cries out and you resonate in agreement as you wrap your arms around him and tug walking backwards. You hear his voice is garbled sounding like he was startled but you do not focus on it. You are filled with hope and determination to rescue him.

You manage to get your upper half and left leg out of the doorway but feel resistance. Almost like something is trying to prevent you from taking him out. “ _ **MERCY WHAT ARE Y-**_ ” you hear Sans talking very loudly sounding panicked causing you to look in his direction. You feel bad that you caused him to worry, but you were more worried about losing the person whom you were trying to save from the void.

“Sans help me! I need to get him out! Please!” you  cut him off plead with him crying as you feel like the skeleton your holding is being tugged in your arm. You need to save him. You need to you can't let him go. You feel Sans wrap his arms around your waist and tugged walking backward a loud 'pop' and a flash of light as you and the two skeletons fall backwards the door closing and vanishing.

You groan softly sitting up shaking your head looking up to see with relief that the skeleton you saved was back in his original form, though wearing a tattered lab coat now. You look to Sans and feel confused seeing him look at the taller skeleton with pin pricked eye-lights tears streaming down his face before he rasps a single word his voice full of raw emotion, a word that shakes you to your core.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _...dad...._ ”

 


	28. Chapter 28

Gaster could not believe it, at least for a moment. He had thought that this was a hallucination, that he was not really here. That is until he reached out and touched his son's face. He let out a chocked sob as he yanked Sans into a tight hug and sobbed purple colored tears in grief of all the lost time and relief that this is not a mind trick the void has played a trick on him with.

“ _Sans... my son.. I'm here... I'm here.._ ” he spoke with a shaky voice as he clung to Sans like if he let him go it would show that it was just a figment of his imagination fueled by the longing to be back in reality. Sans soon reciprocates hugging him back just as tightly as he cries too. Likely just as afraid for different reasons.

He looked to the side seeing the young woman, Mercy, whom he had watched for such a long time before she even fell down here, standing in the room with the crystal encased cheese looking like she is unsure what to do. He realized she must have saved in order to make sure he was not to be erased if something were to happen to her. But now is likely anxious cause she does not want to intrude on the moment he and his son were having. He smiled at her using his magic to pull her over and brought her into the hug. “Thank you.. thank you for helping me come back.”

She teared up shaking her head unable to speak right now. The poor dear always got emotional when it came to seeing people have moments like this on the surface in public locations. She is such a precious soul. He felt his son pull back as he let out a small laugh. “ _All this time.. I thought... I thought you were... I'm sorry.._ _ **I'm sorry..**_ ”He frowned shaking his head rubbing his son's back like he had when his son was a child to soothe him.

“It is not your fault Sans.. what happened to me was my own doing and nothing for you to feel guilty for. You would not have known that I was trapped in a place like the void. And even if you did you would not have had the power alone to liberate me, and likely would have suffered the same fate leaving your brother alone and not remembering you.” He felt much joy within his newly reformed soul but sighed a frown coming to his face.

“As much as I would love to continue our reunion I am afraid that we will have to cut it short for now. There is something that poses a great danger to you Mercy... I am afraid that when I had been tossed from this world it had been what caused the humans of the past that fell underground after my accident to be corrupted and also is mostly responsible for attaching something to the previous holders of the reset ability.

 

I need to have your help Sans to create something that will repel the entity so that the cycle of resets will not have to be concerned about again. After this is dealt with I would love to be able to.. to meet your brother.. and try to make up for all the time that was lost.” He watched his son's expression look to be shocked upon the new information looking over to the person whom he has developed feelings for before his expression hardens and nods. He sighs softly as he released his son and the young woman from his standing up allowing for his arm to be grabbed by Sans as he teleports to the lab below his old home in Snowdin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He hopes that what ever he and his son comes up with will be able to restore the order of things... before the entity has the chance to strike again.

* * *

You bite your lower lip as you look between the skeleton that had been like the father you always wished had been real growing up, to the other skeleton whom your sure is somewhere between friend and boyfriend.... hehe your bonefriend perhaps. Maybe you could say that when things settle down. You tense as you feel the taller skeleton gave your head a gentle pat like he would in your dreams to help calm you which made you relax reflexively. 'I am so glad what ever it is we did worked.' You mentally agree with your other half as you smile shyly up at him.

“Don't worry Stardrop. My son and I will figure this out so you will not have to stay down here long.” You feel your face burn slightly feeling embarrassed and you let out a whine. “..... Why are you calling her Stardrop?” Sans said his confusion only making you more flustered. The parental skeleton just smiles sporting a amused smirk.

“It is just something I would call her when I visited her dream as she grew up. The place I was trapped in... allowed for me to wander beyond the reaches of the underground. I had seen many things and while I had the misfortune to of witnessed her life she had suffered I did what I could to try and make it not so unbearable. Much like I tried to do with you and your brother.

 

Sadly even though I could interact in dreams like with most things the void and made it so in waking it is not remembered. Though due to her coming into the section of the void that was bridged between the world and where I was at at her reaction she remembers most of the dreams now.” You made a point to not look at either skeleton as you took one of the folding chairs set it up the sat down. You were honestly to overwhelmed with everything right now to really speak so you chose to tune out what they are talking about.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As you zone out you find yourself hoping that meeting his long lost father would make Papyrus very very happy.

* * *

“C-Chara... your... hehe... that's it. I have finally lost my mind completely.” Flowey said shaking his head with his eyes closed before opening them again to see Chara and another older looking ghost emerge from where they were at. The older ghost looks... to be pissed about something. He felt himself tense up and shrink back a bit looking to Chara. They look almost exsactly like they did before their died... aside from being slightly translucent.

“... This is not my imagination is it.. your.. your really back?” He said after a moment of staring. Chara shrugs with a noncommittal 'eh' sound coming from them. He perks up a genuine smile on his face. He may not feel being happy, but it did not mean that he could not fake it.. was he faking it? He does not know nor does he care. Even if Chara is a ghost now it is a relief to see them again. And not be looking at someone that looks similar to them.

“Anyways... Azzy there is something we need to talk about.... I have a deal for you. And I need you to agree before I let you in on it.” He tilted his head confused for a moment. But shook the confusion off. What ever it is it does not matter. This was Chara. His best friend. Sure they are with a strange ghost woman but he trusts Chara. And what ever they have in mind it will surely be exciting. “Sure. What is it that you want to do Chara!” He agreed with a chipper chirp and a eager tone in his voice which turned into a startled yelp as he was uprooted from the ground with red magic and brought over to them. Was being a ghost now giving them magic!? He suddenly began to feel uneasy about accepting so easily a chill going up his steam.

He watched in shock as Chara made a monster soul appear, one that took matter of moments to realize it was his which he thought had been long destroyed before it got thrusted into him causing him to scream as his plant body began to morph and change.

“I need you to try and fix our mistakes, before things take a turn for the worst.” Was the last thing Asriel hears before he falls to the ground passing out from the toll it took for his body to return to his true form.... all be it with a bit more yellow to his fur on top of his head. As the ghosts leave him they hope that he will be able to restore the king's brokenness.. before he finds out about the human that is still alive down here and tries to end her life. After the first time she had died they knew...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She would not be so lucky to avoid the entity trying to take control a second time.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Sans could not help the amused chuckle coming from him as he watched Mercy seat herself facing away from he and his father with a embarrassed huff, likely from his dad calling her Stardrop. Which honestly it was a interesting nickname. He frowned a bit as he let out a shaky sigh. He hoped that she will be safe down here until he and his father come up with something. To protect her from what ever it is that his father was talking about.

His eye-lights flick up to look at his dad and he felt his soul quiver with so many emotions he was not sure how to feel. He knew that he was going to have to have some alone time to try and process all this. Stars he wanted to go now to take a breather to not only sort through the emotions that were going through his soul about his long lost he thought died dad actually being alive and is now back, but also his feelings towards Mercy which while he does care for her a lot... he was actually mad at her for charging into the room his dad was trapped in.

Sure he has his dad back now but.. he already lost her in a previous load. He thought that where ever she was cause he could not follow she would be stuck there and.. and he would never see her again after... He takes in a deep breathe closing his eye sockets willing himself to calm down. Its okay. They will talk about this later, along with what ever it is they are now. First he has to work with his dad to keep her safe.

 

 

 

“So... whats the plan dad?”

* * *

Papyrus woke up on his own in his brother's room. At first he was tense but remembered his brother talking about what happened before Undyne came barging in. And that he was going to take her to the Echo Field in Waterfall to apologize to her after she wakes up. He smiled a little as he shifted standing up and stretched having got out of the bed before sighing. Perhaps he will go over to Undyne's to see how she is doing.

They could spar to help both her and himself get his mind off of the evening before. He knows that Undyne has a gentle soul underneath her tough prickly exterior. And as such she does not handle things of emotional strain well. With this in mind he heads down to his kitchen to fix himself some breakfast, his dino oats because he needed to have something that tasted sweet to help him get into a chipper energy that everyone knows him for. He was sure Mercy would not want him to treat her any different despite knowing more of what she had to suffer.

His eye-sockets narrow a bit as he recalled everything she talked about. He could not understand how.. anyone could do something like that. How could a sibling even force their younger sibling into going through something like that. The very thought made him feel sick. He look at his oatmeal after he had finished fixing it up. He.... was not really feeling hungry right now. But he needs to eat in order to start the day right.

Goals set in mind he forced himself to eat the meal and then cleaned the dishes, willfully pushing the troubling thoughts away. He wondered how things went for his brother and Mercy. He found himself hoping it wen well and they emerged from it okay. Perhaps even selfishly hoping that she has mutual feelings for his brother too despite having only known them for a very short amount of time.

He would actually enjoy it if they eventually became bondmates. Not only would they both be able to be happy, but he would be able to help make up for her having a bad sibling experince with being her brother if his brother and her end up together.

No.. he will do that regardless. Even if they did not get together he wants to help her be happy and he the 'Great' Papyrus is the coolest brother. And as such as the coolest brother it is only right for him to step up in places where others have failed... that is if she was okay with it. He shook his head shaking away his doubt with a 'Nyeh!' as he finished getting ready for the day and opened his door to level when he sees someone passing by the door of his home causing him to blink.

They look like the king but more feminine and did not have his luxurious golden hair or beard. “Oh.... Hello Queen Toriel!” He grinned happily as the queen had paused turning looking at him in surprise. He was glad that he seemed to be right, after recalling what Mercy had said earlier about a person in the ruins that helped her. His grin got wider, feeling sure that she would be happy when ever she got back with Sans to see her waiting for her. “Please Would You Come In. Mercy Is Not Here Right Now But She Should Be Back Soon”

 

 

 

 

He stepped aside letting the queen into his home feeling glad that when ever his brother and Mercy return, his friend will be able to reconnect with the first person she helped her after her fall into the underground.

* * *

Alphys trembled slightly as she stared at the screen, seeing Flowey having had been yanked up by a red ghost child whom she never seen before but looked oddly familiar She had let out a gasp after she saw a monsters soul get shoved in stumbling over to her table searching for her medical things. Flowey may have been an... unpleasant person. But if he was hurt she could not just stand by and watch if he ended up melting like the others.

She felt a pang of guilt course through her soul at the memory of the monsters whom she had used the determination on, now they had to suffer now cause she was to afraid to let them go back to their families due to their... condition now. She wished there was a way to reverse it safely but everything she came up with without testing it on someone came up to risky.

She looked back at the screen when she heard Flowey screaming out changing form and once his form had completely changed she felt her legs give out as she stared in shock. She couldn't believe it. And yet she had seen it take place before her own eyes as she watched the gosts leave him alone now. She stared at the screen trembling violently reaching out towards the screen.

 

 

 

 

 

“P-prince Asriel..”

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is out a bit later then I planned. I may not have a set schedual but this should have been out sooner. 
> 
> *glares at Sans cause he was being a uncooperative butt without having one.... which does not effect the skeleton that continues to defy logic*
> 
> ..... anyways hope you gys like the chapter!

It has been a couple hours since you've been brought here by Sans with his father. And since then you have calmed down enough to not feel flustered and now were feeling.. off. Not off like something had gotten a hold of you or anything like that. Off like you had done.. something. Something that caused you to worry if you messed things up between you and one of the skeleton monsters with you in the room.

'You know... I am glad we helped and saved Sans's dad and all but... I think he may probably be upset at our charging into danger.. Sure before we still went out knowing it was dangerous against Undyne but we went anyways... it is very different going through a grey door that appeared out of nowhere without knowing for sure if we can com back.' Your other half spoke while Gaster and Sans were working and talking science behind you.

You felt yourself sigh as you droop a bit rubbing your hand against where your soul is located. You knew that. You knew it the moment you had partly reemerged from that place. You were going to have to talk to him about it and you hoped that... that it did not make it so what ever it is going on between you jeopardized cause of your rushing forward without thinking.

“...... _I'm such a idiot_..” You mutter softly which the skeletons in the room seem to miss as you clutch the spot in front of your soul fingers gripping at the sweater. You look over at the two skeletons at watch them as they work. You smile sadly as you watched them not even realizing that you had begun to cry a bit until Sans had a concerned expression and teleported over to you.

“Are you okay? Your crying.. is there something up with your soul? Oh stars don't tell me it had gotten to you already or something?! ” You look at him as he looked like he was starting to panic, causing you to feel even more guilt for your actions that had likely caused him undo amounts of stress. You stood up and hugged him as you sobbed.

“I'm sorry.. _I'm sorry_ I know your probably upset at me for charging into that room beyond the grey door. At the time I felt a pull on my soul.. that someone was in need of help and I just.. I'm so _so_ sorry I did not think or talk to you first. I did not want to make you worry about me or.. _or_..” You tremble as you cling to him sobbing with him standing stiff likely listening to what you were saying before you feel him wrap his arms around you.

He does not respond for a bit, likely thinking of what to say before you feel him sigh and place a hand on your cheek to get you to look at him. He has a strained smile on his face, kind of similar to what you have seen before making you feel even worse for putting him through that. You were contemplating pulling back and asking to leave the lab when he leaned forward giving you a kiss again.

Unlike the first two that were filled with heated emotions. The first being a bit more gentle then second which was fueled by more raw feeling emotions, this one felt.. calmer, and like one would feel taking a drink of water after not having it for a while. Refreshing. He pulled back sighing softly resting his forehead against your own his sockets closed for a moment before he opened them again his eye-lights looking hazy.

“Your right, I am upset. But that does not mean I do not forgive you. We... I think we need to talk about this at some point. I know your likely to feel pulls like this because it is probably in your souls natural nature to want to try and help people. Your soul is the embodiment of hope. And those that need it.. it drives you to try to help even if it is in a round about way like you probably did on the surface before without realizing it.

 

I do not expect you to fight against your very nature of your being to put my thoughts and feelings on the matter at ease.. but I want you to trust me enough to talk to me.. and let me help you if I can? But again we can talk about it later. Right now I need to get back to work with dad to finish what it is we are doing so we can keep you safe. After that you and I can talk about what we need to talk about. This issue and the other.. things.. okay?”

You sniffle a bit smiling at him feeling relief course through you his words and actions helping to put you at ease. You give a nod before giving him another hug mumbling out a okay while you soul emits something your not quite sure what it was when you pull back you can clearly see his face all blued up and he was sputtering inconceivable words. You could not help a giggle as you smile at him in adoration as you feel happiness flowing through you, unaware of the tender expression that Gaster was giving you both.

 

 

 

 

You feel like your soul was overflowing with hope that one day soon everyone's hopes and dreams will come true.

* * *

Gaster could not help but feel joy at the blossoming relationship that had sprouted between his eldest and the one whom he has long sense veiwed as his own child since she was younger. Even though he never expected to see them together in the same location due to them both missing each other completely or other reasons for their not meeting. He did not even think if they had met in the past they would be something that was beyond that of a friendship. Such as the circumstances of life bringing in surprises regardless of time travel ability shenanigans.

Fortunately in this case a positive surprise, as such provided life does not do things to make either of them part ways and instead grow closer to be mates she will be a actual daughter of sorts, though it would be through his son's choice to pursue it. By the looks of things right now though it seems that it will be. But as with many things this time line it is a unknown. Much like him being brought back from the void. He turned looking over everything and sees that he does not need to have further assistance, the serum is almost completed and once it is they will be able to administer it into her soul.

The process will be... unpleasant. And she will have to be told before hand. His son how ever will likely not take seeing her hurting so well. Given having seen her die once and the second time he thought she had been lost to him when he was rescued, which he is glad she apologized as he could feel the frustration coming off Sans in waves which dissipated upon her apology... regardless he could not send his son away. It was not like he would listen when it comes to it right now.

He wonders for the briefest of moments if this is successful if it will link up to any alternate world versions of herself? He does not see why not since he was in the void it also allowed him to view from time to time after he... helped her.. into the other universes and other timelines if he wanted to take a look.

It is something he will have to tell his son at a later date seeings as his son had been curious of the possibility of alternate worlds. He himself had been curious too and it was rather exciting to of been able to view the other realities, even if some of them were far more hostile it was still fascinating. He looks over to his son and Mercy watching in mild amusement as his son had retreated into his jacket a bit while she also was looking at him with amusement, but also holds a affectionate look in her eyes. Ah the joys of the youth and young love. How sad it is he will have to interrupt it for the moment.

“The serum is almost done. In roughly five minutes it can be used.. Unfortunately it will probably not feel to pleasant and it will make you tired but once the process is complete you should feel like you normally do. I wish there was another way but it would take much more time and the longer that we wait the higher the risk.”

“Wait what!? You didn't say she would be going through something that would hurt.” He sighed as he looked at his son, as expected he was in a defensive and protective mode. “If I had you would have insisted on us doing the method that would take longer... We can't take the risk that.. thing will try and strike at any moment. It is amazing it had not struck out beyond taking away her ghost friend whom have to find a way to extract what the entity had placed in her now that I am not trapped in a void so she can return.

This room is able to withstand the entity something which you unknowingly had done on your own which for now will keep her safe but she would have to leave the room eventually Sans to take care things that are not offered in this room. I will not force her if she does not want to go through with this method.” His expression saddened midway through talking, which blended into the exhaustion from lifetimes of being awake for so long in the void without rest. He looked from his son whom was shifting looking to be agitated to the young woman whom the serum is for. He smiled at her calmly as he spoke.

“It overall my dear is up to you and you alone. I just want to be able to make sure your safe before I try and work on a way to help your friend and fix what my accident had let loose and caused so much damage.” She looked to be hesitant, which was understandable. She looks from him to his son whom had a hand on her shoulder now looking at her with worry in his eye-lights. What ever it was that was going through her mind causes her expression to harden as she looked back in Gaster's direction.

“I'm okay with doing it. But how ever it is going to be administer I want Sans to do it. It is not that I do not trust you, but you look like if you take a moment to rest your going to fall asleep the moment you do and it is unwise to be working with.. something how ever it is administered when one is practically running on fumes.” Her statement seemed to surprise his son as much as it does himself, though he was mainly surprised she caught on to his exhaustion. He could not help a chuckle as he shook his head. “Very well, I will get the serum set up so it can be administered. Then I suppose once it is all over some rest will be in order.”

 

 

 

 

He turned to take care of what he said he was going to do, praying that it would be successful and that those he care for will all finally be safe.

* * *

Sans was feeling very overwhelmed, even more so then he was earlier. “... your really okay with going through with this? What if it causes you to die and you can't load or you end up getting sick.” He really did not want to do this, and was upset his father did not think it was important to say something until the last possible moment. Though he could forgive him for it cause as much as he hates to admit it, the points his father made were right. He had at least allowed for her to choose herself but... it did not make him feel any better about it.

“Yes. I know it is risky but I trust your father Sans. If it were not for him I probably would be still be trapped in the place I was suffering in. I am not sure how he was able to do it in the void but what ever it was it took a lot out of him. It was not just.. my dreams I remember. His actions had allowed me to be able to even met you, your brother.. everyone that I have been able to meet down here.

 

He would not have had this method be used I am sure if it would cause me to die in the end. Why do that if he had risked himself being completely erased to save me before to do something to me now?” He at some point looked from her to stare at his father as he worked on transfering the serum into a injector in mild shock. His father had done that. Something more then encountering in dreams like he said. If he had done that to save her then why couldn't he of done it to save... “Sans?” He looked back at Mercy frowning, but pushed his thoughts back on the matter. He will have to ask his father about this when he was alone with him.

“Yeah.. okay...I don't like it still but it's not like we have much choice.” He says mentally wincing at how neutral his voice is. It had not been this neutral since when he was trying to keep himself walled off and not see her as more then just an anomaly. “Hey sans, just out of curiosity how high is your **[hp]** at? I wonder if it has reached a stopping point yet where it is going to stick at or if it's just going to keep rising?” He hears her ask him to check himself, likely picking up on his lack of emotional feeling in his voice. He let out a slight snort as he shook his head.

“Last I checked it was 1700... but your right it could have changed due to um... our discovering that it works best least until you practice with your magic more on mutually happy feelings. May have risen again when we had positive interactions.” His statement only seemed to get her to gain a excited gleam in her eyes, what ever shock or surprised from it flashing by to fast for him to pick up on. He felt the foul mood that he was feeling melt away as he watched her for a moment before he could not help laughter being pulled from him.

“Your to cute for your own good you know that?” He said his sockets lidded with amusement feeling his stance relax feeling even more amusement come forth when she pouted. It was going to be very hard to stay in a bad mood around her it seems. Not surprising given how her soul naturally lets out excess hope that it creates. He found himself wondering if what he told Undyne in the past load could actually be something her soul can do? To help others similarly to how she helped him.

“Saaannnssss” He hears her let out a whine causing him to force himself to suppress a shiver blushing a bit at how it got him to react. He raised his hands in a 'you win' fashion. “Okay okay I'll check.” He states looking away from her his blush deepening as he forces himself not to let his thoughts wander. Why would her whineing his name like that cause him to....

 

 

…..

 

 

Oh Delta Rune when is his rut cycle suppose to start!? He mentally checked the dates in his head and relaxed slightly though felt confused cause the time his rut comes is not for another couple months. He remembers then that human females have a time of the month where they give off pheromones though humans had got to the point where it is more.. subtle and not overpowering. He flicked his eye-lights to her and tensed slightly.

He could not simply... ask her if she is going through what most female humans go through.. could he? Would it be considered rude? If he knows then he could blame where his thoughts were wanting to go on pheromones making his thoughts go elsewhere but.. it could be possible that if she is not it is his own mind. He repressed a groan as he pushed these topics away not wanting to deal with them right now.

He closed his eye sockets clearing his thoughts calming his emotions so he is not flustered so he could preform a basic self check.

 

 

 

 

**[Check]**

  
**[Sans]**

  
**[hp 120000/120000]**

  
  


**[Your soul has reached the point it can no longer gain boosts, you are filled with complex emotions that you need to sort through eventually]**

 

 

 

…..

 

 

 

Yeah no kidding he has complex emotions he is dealing with right now. He sighed slightly as he rubbed ath he chest a bit absentmindedly. “Seems it raised up to it's limit and if it has any more growth it will come forth naturally if it decides to grow past 120000... Honestly I am shocked it is that high it is very.. close to boss monster level **[hp]** and I am like.. way to short for most to consider a boss monster. Sub boss sure it is what type I am considered to be at along with Paps but.. eh..

“No way seriously!? Sans this is great! That means it will not fall back down to 1 again right? I am sure Papyrus will be floored by how high it is and will be so so happy and not have to worry about it anymore. He... when he first saw your [ **hp]** go up he practically screamed out in joy before breaking down into a emotional crying mess and it was from the very beginning where it was just risen from 1 to 5.

 

Oh god I hope he does not snap from to much emotional strain the poor guy has been through a lot in such a short amount of time and he still has yet to find out about your guy's long lost dad being back.... Perhaps it would be a good idea to have your new **[hp]** level stated before he is made aware of your dad..” He frowned a bit hearing about how his brother had first reacted and nodded in agreement. It would be fore the best, perhaps he could convince his dad to stay at the inn for the night.

And in getting his dad a room he could also in turn ask him things he does not want Mercy to overhear as he feels it could if he gets to.. emotionally charged into him and his dad arguing. He hopes he can keep his cool about it. He did just get his dad back and is the only living parent he has now... but he does not know for sure if he can keep calm with the questions he has to ask.

“Yeah... that is probably true I will talk to dad about him staying at the inn for tonight and then bring him over in the morning.” He states with a nod of agreement before feeling a hand rest on his shoulder looking over seeing his father holding out the needle filled with the serum.

“It's time. It needs to be injected into her soul for the safest method of dispersal. It can be injected directly into her body but... I am unsure if it is injected into her body if there will be a negative reaction.” Sans felt himself tense up staring at the object in his father's other hand like it was the worst thing to have ever existed before forcing himself to take it and looked to Mercy trying to calm his nerves. He lifted his hand and coaxed her soul out after she gave him a reassuring smile a confident and trusting look in her eyes which was her wordlessly telling him he can proceed.

 

 

 

 

 

He found himself hoping that what ever takes place after this is put in her soul she was going to be okay.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Mercy smiled at him hoping that your smile will help reassure him that everything was going to be fine as he tried to coax your soul out. After a couple moments of waiting you noticed that your soul was not coming out. You sighed slightly seeing that he is overthinking things and as such it is making it so he is very reluctant to put all his focus into calling your soul out.

Honestly you do not like the idea of having something jabbed into your soul. But it can't be worse then getting shots on the surface to keep someone immunized right? It is just a deeper level immunization. The trick will be getting him to relax enough so the shot will be taken care of and not be stressed over ever again.

"Sans, it's going to be okay. I'm going to be fine. And if anything happens I know you will be able to fix it with your dads help. I trust you. Both of you." You grab a hold of the hand that is not occupied and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sans's breathing hitched his eye-lights quivering going hazy before he closed his sockets taking in a quick breathe.

You can see more clearly that all of this is a lot on him. Poor guy is not just overthinking, he's emotionally strained over all this too. 'It's going to be fine though. This is just going to help us out and make things safer for us. Not to mention Dadster would not do something to cause us danger like you said.'

You reach up with you other hand and rest it on his cheek causing him to open his eye sockets to look at you his eye-lights slight dimmed. "I-I just... I don't want.. I can't watch you die.. not again I..." He says in a hushed tone. You feel your heart ache hearing him say this. It makes sense he likely had been traumatized already with everyone else's deaths to the point he was numb to it due to it happening and unhappening many times. Verses your death happening only once... and hopefully sticking to only being once.

He is such a wonderful caring person that it shocks you that you did not realize that he would be freaking out by this sooner. He had walled himself off which likely was a added side effect to his **[hp]** being at one his excluding everyone from his life at a distance with exception for his brother. Your being around breaking down those walls causing his **[hp]** to grow was not just his health going up, but somehow the effects of your soul likely also had opened up emotions that he likely had buried under countless walls and coping mechanisms leaving him raw and open.

Your expression became somber as you leaned forward kissing him gently. It took him a moment but he slowly reciprocate. You pull back smiling at him rubbing his cheekbone with your thumb. "I have no intention of dying on you Comic. I have to much to live for to lose what ever will come from what is developing between us... for as long as you want me to I intend to be around for a long time. Okay?"

It takes him a bit to respond, his staring into your eyes while deep in thought before he nods. "Yeah.. okay.. okay. Let's get this taken care of so.. it is not a issue and pray it works." He says sounding and looking more focused and calm.

You feel him trying to coax your soul out again and when it comes out you watch as he cradles it in his hand, looking down at it with a tender expression that makes you feeling tingly all over. You pray that you are not blushing.

 

 

 

You watch as he inserts the syringe into you soul and injects the serum and hope that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Sans tried to be calm as he watched the concoction went into Mercy's soul. It looked unnatural. He prays to whom ever is listening and watching right now that it would end up dissipating and not cause harm to the natural coloration that her soul is of white and gold. He wonders briefly if they ended up having a stable relationship and they end up soul bonding what trait color would be the bit from him transferred over to a small part of her soul? He quickly pushed that thought back as he focused on extracting the syringe. Now is not the time for these thoughts.

He uses a bit of healing magic carefully so he does not accidentally leave a partial bond without her consent on her soul, not wanting to risk the place the needle had gone in to have any of her soul's essence escaping. He smiles hearing her soul let out a calm tune in response to his using healing magic no doubt. He let out a small chuckle as he eased her soul back into her body.

“Okay that should do.. it... Mercy?” He looked at her feeling concerned at her dazed expression. He feels himself jump in panic as he sees her sway prompting him to pick her up. He was about to take her out of the lab into the house feeling panicked that something had gone wrong to find his brother whom is a better healer then he is when he feels his father's hand rest on his shoulder forcing him to stop. “She is fine son. This was going to happen after the initial injection she needs to sleep for a few hours and after that she will be immune to the advances of the entity. Though she really should not leave this lab until then. If y-”

“ _ **Don't Dad... just... just don't.**_ ” Sans cuts his father off with a snarling hiss in his voice shaking a little as he looked down at the person in his arms in a medicated sleep. He was trying to dial back his panic taking in a breathe holding it the releasing. “.. I'm sorry my son.. it seems being in the void for so long despite my being able to see what is going on has effected my communication skills. I should have been more verbal. I have seen how she has effected you and gotten you to open up in such a short time. As such I should have informed you fully of what was to happen so you would not be worried as you are now.” He looked at his father his eye-lights having snuffed out a slight scowl on his face.

“ _Little late for_ _ **that**_ _don't ya think_?” He states watching as his father flinch before a feeling of guilt comes over him. He may be stressed out and upset but he did not need to lash out at his father. He was only trying to help prevent something that would cause everyone harm and likely has been what was in control of- no. Not thinking about that right now. He takes in another breathe closing his sockets holding the breathe in before releasing it in a sigh. “... _Sorry_ I-I just... I can't watch her die again. I thought.. I thought something had gone wrong and..” He shook his head opening his sockets looking down at her face.

“..... I think it would be good for you to take a moment to yourself Comic. Afterwords you should bring things down her so she will be comfortable as she sleeps until she wakes up. I believe I recall seeing her leave a message for you on the echo flower at the place you used to go to when you were struggling when younger.” He hears his father tell him as he took Mercy from his hold.

He didn't fight him on it, he knew he needed to take a breather so she did not wake to see him overly stressed out. He was surprised though at what his father said, despite the cringe from hearing him use the first part of his name. Felt odd hearing anyone use it though it felt.. good hearing her use it. He shakes his head furrowing his brow. 'Focus.'

“... What did it say?” He asked looking up at his father's face not fully wanting to leave the room yet, trying not to let out a whine due to not holding her anymore. He dead panned at his father's chuckle and amused expression. “You will have to go and hear it yourself. Though I have a feeling it will help you out. The reason I am informing you of it.” He grumbled slightly at that in mild annoyance.

“Fine, I'll go.” He says huffing before looking to her face that was now at the same level he was at in his fathers arms. He reaches out brushing some of her hair back tucking it behind her ear. “... please make it through this okay? I'll be back soon.” He says kissing her on her forehead before he steps back and teleported into waterfall just outside the room his father had told him the message was left.

He clutched his hands into fists shaking again before he started unleashing his magic targeting a wall with bone attacks letting out a scream of frustration. “ _Why!? WH_ _ **Y!? WHY IS IT WHEN EVER I LET MY GUARD DOWN SOMETHING HAPPENS?!? AAGGGHHH!!!**_ ” He pants slightly after he had summoned a Gaster Blaster unintentionally and felt the skull nudge him letting out a confused whine. He lets out a shaky chuckle as he pets the skull pressing his boney forehead against the skulls.

“H-hehe... Sorry. Didn't mean to call you here. Just needed to blow of some steam.. been a while huh pal?” He says feeling his grin brighten a little hearing the skull let out a chirp. He chuckled again giving the chin a scratch. He missed having his blasters out they were good company. Maybe he could introduce one of them to Mercy later after she is awake. If she awakens that is.

 

 

…...

 

 

'Going down that thought process is going to drive me crazy. I do not need to lose hope and have my **[hp]** dwindle back down to one making her get worried when she does wake up. I need to trust that she is going to be okay... Believe she is going to be okay.' He tries to encourage himself to be optimistic, something he has not been good at for a while. Looking down the path that had been opened up he walks forward letting Orion be out for a bit.

“Try not to spook the locals to much buddy, I'll send you home in a couple of minutes got to check something.” He states without looking back and feels amused at the happy chirps as the skull flew off to explore. Yeah he was definitely going to let her see one. Perhaps one of the newer ones since they had never seen a human yet and he does not want to risk the other ones being blast first after all Frisk's genocide runs. It was odd that they remember but at the same time it could be the fact it is his magic that calls them forth.. or it could be the bond between them and him mixing his magic with what ever it is they are made up of.

“.... heh. Have not thought about this in... stars I do not know how many resets and loads. Wonder if it is cause of my **[hp]** being higher having my hope and health maxed out to where it is suppose to be.” He mused to himself before quieting having entered the room. He remembers this area, has a lot of sad memories.

He came across the space after his and his brother's mother had been killed. He closed his sockets remembering her dust covered scarf which his brother now wore to keep her close. Ironically the same scarf that his dust shares with hers on the genocide runs from Frisk's actions. Which in turn would lead him to sitting here after enough times of it happening repeatedly waiting until they reach the hall before going there to die. He shakes his head clearing his thoughts away from the negitave memories his phalanges twitching as his arms hung loosely at his sides.

'Well, better see what this message is to have dad insist on me coming here to listen to it.' He thought to himself. He hesitated as he stared at the echo flower, wondering what it was she could have said, based on what she must have heard a younger him said. Letting out a silent huff annoyed at his self procrastination he reached forward giving the flower's petal a poke.

 

 

“ _It going to be okay Sans I promise your not alone anymore. Don't lose hope._ ”

 

 

He stares at the flower as his sockets well up with tears as he feels himself collapse to his knees letting out a silent sob rubbing his face with the sleeve of his hoodie jacket. Moving his arm from his face he reached out pressing the flower's petal again and again smiling as tears ran down his face feeling a weight lifting off his soul. Wordlessly thanks what ever being was watching for helping him with that which was given to him.

 

 

 

 

For giving him the chance to be able to have hope that he will finally be able to live for real.

 


End file.
